


All Bonds Are Breakable

by FaithTheFallenAngel



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Emotionaly hurt!Magnus, Gay Sex, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Protective Alec, Romance, Sexual Themes, Soulmates, but you'll have to wait for it, dark Shadowhunters, familiar Alec, graphic smut, kissing!, lots and lots of fluff, lots of sweetness, smut in later chapters, you'll get diabetes from it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithTheFallenAngel/pseuds/FaithTheFallenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world, where every warlock has a familiar, bound to protect them, Magnus Bane happily lives his life with his soulmate ALexander, but what if the unthinkable happens and they’re separated?When warlocks are persecuted and killed simply for who they are and a war is only hair’s breadth away, the Clave seems to be hiding a secret, that could put an end to all of Lilith’s children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put a disclaimer here, so that I don't have to write it in every chapter: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Hey there, this is my new fanfic, that I started on my vacation few days ago.I already have a few chapters ready and written, but be ready to wait few days for updates, I need some time to think things through.  
> Also, don't forget to leave a comment, to let me know how I did and kudos if you liked it!  
> Enjoy!

 „Run!“I heard a scream and didn’t think twice before bolting from the chair I was sitting on and doing just that.As soon as I got away from the circle of small houses, I started a mad dash.

 „Alec!Where are you?!“I yelled, looking around franticaly.

 „ _Right above you.Hang on,"_ his voice sounded in my mind.Relief spread in my chest and I raised my eyes, just in time to see an eagle land next to me and swiftly change into a tall raven haired boy with startling blue eyes, with two black cat ears poking from his messy strands and a long black tail waving behind him.

 „How’s it looking?“I asked between gasping for breath.

 „Not good, we gotta get to the portal, now!They’re sending The Devils after us!“Alec says and I felt a cold fear enclose my heart.The Devils were elite group of seven Shadowhunters, trained to find and capture or kill any Downworlder they came across.If they’re after us, we have next to no chance to get away.Not all of us at least.

The rest of our little town was running next or ahead of us, their _familiars_ flying or sprinting with them.My eyes fell on a small brunette girl.

 „Tessa!Hurry up!“I called at my best friend.She was trailing slightly behind, her short legs unable to carry her fast enough.

 „Don’t worry about me, Magnus!“she answered me weakly.I saw her two _familiars_ , Will and Jem exchange looks and then Jem turned into a white horse and Will quickly threw Tess up on him.The second she was securely sitting on him, Jem darted forward at an alarming speed.Tessa yelped, but hang on tight.

 „Thanks guys,“she got out.

I looked ahead of us.The portal was only few hundred meters away, the first warlocks already jumping through and just for a second I allowed myself to belive that we’ll get away to safety.That hope was crushed second later, when I heard a whistle of arrows and one flew only inches from my head.

 „Shit!They’re closing in on us!“I yelled.There was screaming from behind and I had to surpress the urge to turn around and help the others, knowing it’s too late for them.

 „Magnus!Take my hand!“Alec ordered and I obliged immediately.The moment his fingers closed around mine, the solid ground got sweeped from under me and we were flying.There were giant black wings growing from Alec’s back, that were currently flapping quickly, to get us to move faster.I clutched his hand strongly, but it wasn’t neccesary, his power already made me practicaly weightless, so that I was floating under him.

Just about hundred meters and we’ll be okay.

Then there was a scream.A bloodfreezing, heartwrecking scream of pain.I looked down and cried out at what I saw.Tessa was almost at the portal, just few feet away, with Jem turned into a human by her side and Will just a step behind, when an arrow pierced right through his heart.There was a heartbeat of silence, and then Will’s whole body started crystalizing, until there was nothing but a black crystal in the shape of a human body.Tessa went completely limp and Jem had to pick her up hurriedly and jump through the portal, just as another arrow was fired.

 „Will...“I whispered brokenly.

 „We can’t do anything for him anymore.I’m going to land now, be ready to run and when you do, make sure to jump right through the portal, okay?“Alec told me quickly with silent tears streaming down his pale cheeks, already losing hight.I only nodded, still imensed in the pain of losing a great friend.I can’t even imagine what Tessa’s feeling right now..

I was snapped off my thoughts, when Alec swayed, to avoid being shot and then there was grass under my feet again and I ran.I ran as quickly as I could, the portal mere six or seven feet away.And then there was a thud and a cry of pain behind me, acompanied with a jolt of phantom pain coming through my ankle, crushing any hope we may have had.I spun around on my heel and almost yelled in desperation.Alec was perched on the ground, covered in what looked like a thick fish net, with his leg bent at an odd angle.

 „Alec!“I cried and dropped down on my knees, trying to cut the ropes with magic, but it didn’t work.The Devils were only meters away, few of them readying their bows to shoot me.I braced myself to die next to my beloved, but his voice cut through my heart and broke it.

 „Magnus, go!NOW!“

 „Alec, I won’t leave you here!“I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

He looked up at me from under the net, his saphire eyes piercing right through me.

 „Master, please save yourself,“he pleaded and I only cried harder and tried to free him more.

 „I can’t, Alexander, I can’t!“

 „Please, Magnus.I beg you to do it, as your familiar.Please, go through that portal!“he requested again.The force behind his words made my head spin and I felt my legs move without my knowledge.

 „NO!Alec, don’t make me, please, don’t!“I screamed, when the spell pulled me away, leaving the most precious being on the world behind me.I was struggling madly, to shake the spell away, to stop moving, but I couldn’t.Alec was looking at me with agony in his eyes, the further I got the more dull they became and I couldn’t bear it.I was screaming, pleading for him to stop, to let me die with him, both in words and my mind, but to no awail.

 „I’m sorry, Magnus,“I heard and just before I fell through the portal, I saw one of The Devils raise a sword over Alec’s helpless form.Then there was nothing, just the abbys of swirling magic.

 

Right after the portal closed, another one opened and a witch came through.One of the warriors held a sword under the dark haired _familiar’s_ neck, while the others tightened the net around his lithe body.The witch stood over him, holding a bottle of black liquid.Nobody spoke a word, when she put it to the boy’s lips.He didn’t fight back.In fact, there was a deep satisfaction in his eyes, giving them unnatural gleam.His warlock was safe.That’s all that mattered to him.

The calmness however changed into surprise and fear, when the potion got into his mouth.It tasted sour and bitter, poisonous.He started to struggle and cough, but The Devils held him down, until the last drop slid into his throat.For a second, everything stood still.Then the _familiar_ shrieked and arched his back, nails digging into the ground, as he screamed in searing agony.It felt like his whole being was tearing apart, his blood boiling and skin burning.His lips were chanting a single name, like a mantra. _Magnus Magnus Magnus Magnus._ A bright blue light shone from his convulsing body.The screams were getting weaker and weaker, until a sound familiar to thunder roared, when an ancient bond was broken and the light subsided.All that was left from the young boy was a saphire blue crystal, lying on the burned ground.The witch crouched and carefully picked it up.

 „The familiar is ours.His warlock will presume him dead.Destroy the rest and let’s leave,“she said in deep voice.The Shadowhunters did as they were told and then stepped through the portal after the witch, leaving shattered remains of colourful crystals, that were once living beings, scathered on the grass.The only memento of the blue-eyed _familiar_ was a small, pearl shaped crystal fragment.A single tear, shed on the verge of death, when his soulmate was ripped away from him.Feelings of pain, fear, devotion and undying love were still swirling inside, a trace of soft voice repeatedly whispering a single name.

_Magnus_

A small, lone figure stepped out of a shadow of a tall pine tree and slowly made her way towards the crystal.Her sharp ears caught the quiet chant and she carefuly reached for it, cradling it in her hand like a precious treasure.Then without another word she walked away from the blood-soaked field, leaving it behind. 


	2. Two hundred(or so) years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!Here's the next chapter!  
> Thank you guys for your kudos, they make my day.  
> Enjoy!

_Magnus_

I jerked awake and took a deep breath.I was covered in cold sweat and was strugling to breathe.As soon as the initial shock passed, I was able to calm down a little.

_I’m sorry, Magnus._

I quickly shook my head to get the nightmare out.I’m not having a break down at...oh....two in the afternoon.Well, no wonder the sun is so high already.

I stayed sitting on the bed for few more moments, just staring off into space, until my tiny tabby cat decided to make an appearance and give me a scolding look for not feeding him this morning.

 „Alrigh, alright, calm down, Chairman.I’m coming, don’t worry.I’ll make it up to you, promise,“I mumbled and did as I said.The soft yellow comforter slid off the bed when I tossed it aside, but I couldn’t care less.

In the kitchen I found a can of tuna and emptied it into Chairman’s bowl.He meowed happily and started eating.I figured it’d be good to get something to eat too, since I didn’t have dinner yesterday, but that may have been because of the wild party I was attending.

I conjured some pancakes from a shop down the street and started munching at them, not realising how hungry I actually was until the first bite.

My phone rang just as I was finishing my late breakfast and it appeared in my hand after a simple wave.After seeing the caller’s ID I picked it up quickly.

 „Tessa?What’s wrong?“I asked, a queasy feeling settling at the pit of my stomach.She NEVER calls, unless there’s trouble.

 „Hey Magnus.I just wanted  to talk to you a bit.Can’t I call without needing anything?“she asked, irritation clear in her voice, which surprised me, because it’s been _years_ since there was anything else than pain and loss in it.

 „Of course you can.You just never do it,“I shrugged, even though she couldn’t see it.There was a sigh from her side.

 „You’re right.But I thought that we didn’t talk for a while, so...“she trailed off.I was used to her zoning out like that.It happened less now, but she sometimes still has trouble to form coherent sentences.

 „If over two hundred years counts as a while, then you’re right,“I smirked.

Few seconds passed, before Tess replied.

 „How do you do it?“she asked quietly.I was taken aback by her question, though I had an idea what she meant and didn’t like it one bit.

 „Do what?“was my wary response.She snickered sourly.

 „You know what.“

I sighed.

 „Tess, I don’t want to talk about it.“

 „But I do!How come you’re coping so well?I was destroyed when-when Will-,“she had to take a deep breath. „It's been two centuries and It's not getting better!But you’re practicaly fine!How do you do it?Didn’t you care about Alexander or what?“she demanded.My hands curled into fists and I felt rage vibrate through my veins.

 „Don’t ever,EVER, try to even hint that I didn’t.He was my familiar, how dare you?You have no idea how hard it is for me!At least you still have Jem, but I have no one!NO ONE!I just woke up from a nightmare, where I lost Alexander all over again!And I couldn’t do anything!So stop acting like you’re the only one in pain here, because you’re not!“I yelled.My own outburst surprised me.I’ve never been so hard on Tess before.Regret flooded through me, though I knew that the point still stands.She still has one _familiar_ left, when I’m all alone.I’m not saying that it somehow makes her loss smaller, only more bearable.

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

 „I’m sorry, Magnus.I didn’t mean it like that.I just don’t get it.I’m sorry.It’s just-I just want the pain to stop.It’s like having half of my heart torn out and I can’t stop the bleeding.Jem is grieving too, but it seems like he’s already gotten over the worst part.I just don’t know what to do, how to forget,“she said brokenly and I could hear her sob.

 „I know Tess.Trust me, I know how much it hurts.But there’s no way to forget you know?And I think that even if there was, it wouldn’t be right.Would you really like to forget about Will?“

She sobbed harder now, but I could still make out her small „No.“

It was hard talking to her like this, mostly because I did everything to keep myself from remembering Alexander.

 „Then let it go.Remember him for how amazing he was, for his lame jokes and big ego and accept what happened.He’d want you to go on living,“I continued talking.

 „O-Okay.Thank you, M-Magnus.I’ll go now,“she choked out.

 „Take care of yourself, Tess.And say hi to Jem for me,“I smiled faintly.

 „I will,“were her last words, before she hung up.

I stood there with the phone in my hand for a while longer, just staring at it.I couldn’t belive what I just advised her with.

I moved back into my bedroom and fell on the bed.Thoughts were rushing through my head, while my eyes focused on one dark spot on the ceiling.

It’s been almost two hundred years.How come it feels like so much more?I sometimes hate my immortality.If I was a mortal warlock, like so many others, I’d be with Alec now.Instead, I’m stuck here for all eternity, and he’s dead.Oh God.

Tears welled in my eyes.He’s dead.Because of me.I felt so lonely.

I didn’t have any friends aside from Tessa, since all the warlock from back then ran into different directions and I’ve never heard of any of them.Which is probably good, their keeping a low profile.If I didn’t hear of them, it meant that the Clave haven’t either, so they’re safe.

The Clave...Those bastards are to blame for everything.They were the ones who sent The Devils to our city all those years ago, just because they were scared of our power.Freaking Shadowhunters knew that our _familiars_ are like our protectors, our power sources, which is why they decided to kill them first.Then again, The Devils don’t make exceptions, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill a warlock, how they proved on that field.

I wish they’d killed me when they had the chance.That way I’d die alongside my beloved and I’d be happy in the afterlife with him.But I understand why he did it.If the roles were reversed, I’d use my power over him as his Master and send him away too.Still, it’s so hard to live on.Without my soulmate by my side, what matters anymore?What should I do?The only coping mechanism I found so far was partying until early morning hours, getting totally wasted and repeating the process the next night.Not that it makes the pain any weaker, but it helps me forget what caused it in the first place.

What’s even worse then my current lifestyle is the fact, that being a warlock these days is like having a sign Kill me now! written on you.There isn’t a week when the Clave wouldn’t interogate people about seeing one of us and sending search parties.Every sane person able to use magic is in hiding, unless they have a death wish.Though it used to be much worse, right now if you have enough magic, there are spells that can hide you from them.I’m one of those, with extremely strong wards around myself, so that only a warlock or their soulmate can see it.

Although sometimes I contemplate going all out, to seek revenge for my _familiar_ , but then I remember Alec’s last words and the idea suddenly seems stupid.Alec gave his life for me.He wouldn’t want me to throw it away.

I haven’t realised that I started crying like a baby until the pillow under my head got damp.I got up with a sigh.The day hasn’t ended yet, I should do something useful.Like picking that damn comforter from the ground for example.

\---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

It was well past seven, when I finally emerged from the bathroom, ready for another night of partying.I had on a tight purple shirt, painted on black leather pants with silver studs on the pockets,knee high combat boots and lots of accesories.My make-up consisted of liquid black eyeliner, purple eye shadow with silver glitter, heavy mascara and blue lipstick to match my blue streaked spiked hair.

Getting ready itself wasn’t what took me so long.No, it was my reflection in the mirror that stopped me from coming out of the room half an hour sooner.

The person in it was obviously very flamboyant and colourful.The crown of spiked hair served it’s purpose and made him look proud, fearless.His features vere angular and the heavy make-up made his cat eyes pop out, making their unique almond shape look even more exotic.But there was still the evidence of loss in them, maybe their dullness, or the dead look.That’s okay though.It made him look even more intimidating.Nobody messes with a person who obviously hasn’t got anything to lose.

I couldn’t belive that’s me.I changed so much, in those years without Alec, though I could still imagine that he’d like the outfit.He always loved it when I looked colourful and bright, but he’d scold me for not sleeping properly and for drinking too much.

Oh shit, thinking about him like this will only make me cry.Again.

I tilted my head back and blinked rapidly to chase all the moisture back where it belongs, I didn’t spend all this time painting my eyes to ruin it in few seconds.

Finally I deemed myself ready and left my loft in Brooklyn, to walk towards Pandemonium, the loudest and most crowded place in this part of New York.

It didn’t take long for me to get a drink and lose myself in the beat of music, dancing myself into oblivion, until there were only colours and music.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like it, leave a comment and kudos if you did and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Treasure chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!I have a new chap for you!I know it's a bit short, hopefully the plot will make up for it.Thanks a lot to everyone who left kudos and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

„Ragnor, hurry the hell up!“I hissed in irritation.That green idiot always takes so long!

 „Catarina, it’ll only take longer if you keep on pressuring me!“said idiot hissed back and continued his work on the lock.I glanced around nervously, there was always a big chance that we’ll get caught and what then?

 „Guys, you keep a watch out, okay?“I told Lucy and Freya.They both nodded and turned their backs on us, Lucy in her usual dog form and Freya flew up to watch the warehouse in a dove’s body.

  _„Be carefull, Cat.They could have strenghtened the wards.If there’s even a little sign of trouble or something doesn’t feel right, you get out of there, okay?“_ Lucy told me, her worried brown eyes boring into mine.I smiled softly on her and patted her soft head, just as a soft _click_ sounded and Ragnor pumped his fist triumphantly.

 „We’ll be careful, don’t worry,“I assured her and then slowly got inside after my best friend, leaving our _familiars_ out.

We switched on our flash lights, to see around the large room.It was an old warehouse, where the Clave hid their valuables, along with things they steal from us warlocks.There are heavy wards around the whole building, but since Ragnor is a genius with bending them, we never had any trouble getting in and out unnoticed.The reason behind these dangerous adventures is quite simple – bussines.We’re something like smugglers, getting other warlock‘s possesions and returning them to their owners.For a price of course.

 „Alright, let’s split up.I’ll go left,“I whispered.Ragnor only nodded and went right, already looking around.

In few minutes we collected few spell books, potions and talismans and we were already getting ready to leave, when something caught my attention.

_„Help me.“_

I froze and started looking over the shelfs again.

 „What is it, Cat?“Ragnor asked with a worried look.

 „Didn’t you hear that?“I shot back, concentrating on listening.

  _„Help me, please!“_ that voice sounded again, this time even Ragnor jerked in surprise.

 „Who the hell is that?“he whispered and joined my search for the voice.

 „A ghost?“I suggested.Ragnor gave me a pointed look, as if asking „Really?“ and I snickered.

 „I don’t know.But you heard the rumors, right?That the Clave actually holds living warlocks and familiars in prison and does experiments?What if we’re close to the prison?We could save lives!“I said exicitedly.

 „But how would we do that?If we really are close to the cells, how come we’ve never heard anything like this voice?Wouldn’t there be like, I don’t know, pleas for help all these years we’ve been coming here?Why now?What if it’s a trap?“Ragnor said with uneasiness.I froze.That haven’t even ocured to me.

 „But what if it isn’t?“I whispered, torn between giving up and continuing my search.

  _„Please!Help me!Magnus!“_ the voice pleaded, filled with so much sorrow and longing that my heart started to ache.

 „Fuck traps.Whoever, or whatever you are, where are you?“I called, not paying attention to Ragnor’s disbelieving glare.

_„On your right.Sealed,“_ came a weak answer.I turned in the right direction immediately, looking for any signs of binding spells or seals.

 „Cat, this is crazy.What if he’s sealed for a reason?Do you have any idea what evil you could set free?“Ragnor scolded, not giving me a break.

 „Who said anything about freeing?I just want to know what’s the deal with this person,“I shushed him and then stopped in front of a small wooden box.There were weird symbols etched into it, definitely an ancient seal, made by pretty powerful witch.

I reched my hand for it, but the moment I touched it, something went terribly wrong.As soon as the the tips of my fingers brushed the smooth wood, an alarm of sorts went off.

 „Shit!Cat, we gotta get outta here!“Ragnor cursed and quickly picked up his bag of the collected items.I was already turning away, angry for falling for the trick, when that broken voice sounded again.

  _„Please, don’t leave me here.Please.I want my Master.Please.“_ There was a slight quiver, as if that person was on the verge of tears.I felt my legs freeze and disbelief spread through me.

 „You’re a familiar?“I asked.

 „Catarina Loss, what are you doing?!“Ragnor yelled, already waiting at the door.

  _„Yes.I was torn from my Master.Please.Help me find him.Please.“_

I didn’t think twice then and grabbed the box.

We ran then, with barely seconds to spare, before the whole place got crowded by Shadowhunters.

_„That was pretty stupid.What were you thinking?!“_ Lucy scolded me, after I sat safely on her horse back, when she carried me away from danger, expertly turning through the maze of narrow alleys, Ragnor on Freya’s back not far behind.

 „You of all people should understand why I did what I did, Luce.There’s a familiar locked in that box, a familiar, whose Master is probably searching like mad for him right now!I need to help,“I said with irritation.Lucy stayed silent for a while.

  _„He spoke to you?“_ was her next question.

 „Yeah.Ragnor heard him too,“I nodded.

  _„I see.Why doesn’t he speak now?“_

 „I don’t know.But I know that we need to help him.Who knows how long he’s been locked in there?“I mussed, sympathy seeping into my voice.I can hardly imagine being separated from Lucy for more than a day and this _familiar_ must have been there much longer than that.

  _„Maybe he isn’t speaking, because it’s wearing him down,“_ Ragnor and Freya joined the conversation.

 „What do you mean?“I asked.       

_„Well, he was talking to someone who isn’t his Master telepathicaly.That requires a lot of energy itself, but he was even projecting his voice out loud, so that anybody who enters that warehouse can hear it.I think he needs to get his energy back first, to be able to talk to us again,“_ Freya said.

„Alright, I get it.Can’t you guys help him with your minds?I mean, can’t you connect with him?“Ragnor asked.

  _„Not while he’s sealed in there.The spell is too strong.You’ll have to break it first,“_ Lucy shook her head.

 „Okay.Can you get us somewhere safe?Not home yet, they could have a tracking spell on the box.We don’t want to bring the enemy into our house.What about that abandoned cabin by the lake?We could free the familiar, get him to his Master and leave the box in the bottom of the lake,“I suggested.

   _„Alright.That could work.If, of course, we don’t have Shadowhunters on our tails already,“Freya said._


	4. Broken Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here you go, the next chapter.I know it's short again, but don't worry, longer ones are coming.  
> Thanks for your kudos and I hope you'll enjoy this chap!

„Here we are!Let’s do this, before the cavalry arrives,“I said and placed the sealed box into the circle of candles.

 „Catarina, are you sure about this?“Ragnor asked again.

 „For the hundredth time, yes, I am sure, Ragnor.Now shut up and help me with the spell,“I huffed in irritation.We started chanting, Freya with Lucy keeping watch over the place from outside.

At first, there was nothing at all.Then, as we got halfway through the incantation, the symbols on the box started emitting a dark red glow, before the wood started cracking.Then, with a loud snap the seal broke.

We finished chanting and I slowly aproached the now unlocked box.Carefully, I opened the lid and my eyes widened at what I saw.The box was empty, except for the single small blue crystal, full of swirling bright light.I recognized it, _familiars_ crystalize when gravely hurt, when their bodies are unable to hold their magic anymore.Basicaly their magic equals their soul.If only such a tiny bit of it is left...this _familiar_ has to be exeptionally strong or at least has to have a very powerful master.

  _„Thank you for freeing me,“_ his voice sounded.

 „What?You call this freeing?How are you even still alive?“Ragnor choked out. _Exactly_.

  _„I wonder about it myself,“_ was the _familiar‘s_ response.

 „Well, okay.Where’s your master?We’ll get you to him, I’m sure he’ll be able to help you,“I suggested gently.

  _„I don’t know where he is,“_ came a quiet answer.I frowned.

 „What do you mean, you don’t know?You have to know that!Concentrate on the bond!“Ragnor said.

  _„There’s no bond between us anymore.At least not the kind that would allow me to find him,“_ the familiar said, pain evident in his voice.

 „How?How is that possible?“I choked out, suddenly very aware of the fact that Lucy is about fifty meters away and I quickly sent her a plea for her return to my side.

From what I know, it’s imposible to break a sacred bond like that, it would wrack and weaken the warlock and also bring the _familiar_ to the brink of death!

Then again, with sinking heart I understood, that that must be exactly what happened to this poor soul, if it left him in this condition.

  _„A spell was performed on me.That witch broke our bond with some potion.Then she took me away with her, presumably to the Clave’s headquaters in Idris.I belive I’m not the only one, who they stole from their Masters.“_

 „I’ve never heard of a spell that could do something so cruel.It’s unnatural!And if something like that really happened, how come you’re here?Didn’t you say you were taken to Idris?“I asked with confusion, just as Lucy and Freya entered the room with haste, both in their human forms.

 „Cat!What happened?Why were you-Oh,“Lucy started, but when she registered the _familiar’s_ remains, she went silent.

 „Poor guy.How did this happen?Who dared to do this to you?“Freya asked and crouched next to the open box.

The _familiar_ repeated what he told us and then continued.

  _„You were asking how I’m here.I lost contact with the rest of my body.This is currently my only remaining part that I have some control of.They must have dropped me when passing the portal from the battle where they caught me and I was found by a little kid.The poor girl witnessed the whole thing and took pity on me.She accidentaly lost me near a small town and I was able to call for the closest warlock, but he got caught and I was taken.Thankfully, those Shadowhunters had no idea what I was, they only assumed that something dangerous, so they had their own witch to seal me in this box.I don’t have enough magic to regain my normal form.Not without my Master,“_ he said.

 „But your bond was broken!You technicaly don’t have a Master anymore!How are you going to survive like this?And what battle are you talking about, there wasn’t a battle between the Clave and warlocks for...when even was a battle like that?They only search and kill us, but there weren’t any big encounters,“Ragnor exclaimed.

 „ _It wasn’t really a battle.The Clave sent The Devils to destroy a warlock city we were living at and I was captured on the run.Magnus got to safety, thank God, but I have no idea where to or if he’s still there.And he still is my Master, even when the bond was broken.All I have to do is find him and we can form a new one,“_ came a stubborn response.I shivered at that.The Devils were every warlocks’s nightmare, their reputation enough to make even the oldest warlocks tremble with fear.A wave of sympathy flooded through me, when I imagined what it must have felt like, to be left behind with those monsters.

 „We could help you regain your stenght.If we give you some of our magic, you should be able to regenerate your body.Then you can go look for your Master,“Lucy offered.

 „Yeah.We’ll help you find him.You said his name is Magnus?“I asked.

  _„Magnus Bane.“_

„Sounds like a pretty unusual name.We should be able to locate him.But you need to get better soon.We’ll take you with us, okay?Everything’s going to be fine.Oh, and just for the record, what’s your name?“I asked as an afterthought.

  _„Alexander.My name is Alexander.And I’m very thankful for your generosity, especialy after I got you into trouble,“_ Alexander said with shame in his voice.

 „It wasn’t your fault.And you’re welcome, Alexander.Now, let’s go home everyone.I’m starving!“


	5. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you! It's longer than the last one and I hope you'll like it!

We went into New York, of all places.I’ve heard about it’s crowded streets and loud night clubs, but I’ve never seen it.Well, how could I, when I spent most of my normal life in Europe?And now I can’t even look around and admire the skyscrapers or The Statue of Liberty.

Catarina was keeping me in her pocket, but even if she held me out, I wouldn’t be able to see a thing.In my current state, all I can do is feel people’s presence, but I have no idea what they look like.I however always know who is who, because of the bonds.Catarina is bonded to a light blue _familiar,_ Lucy and Ragnor to a green one, Freya.Their auras are very bright, which means that they’re happy.It fills me with loneliness and slight jealousy.I once had what they have.I had a wonderful Master, who I loved and still love, but now that I was torn from him, what if he won’t want me back?What if I’m never strong enough to protect him again?I almost let him get killed and hurt him in the end.That look in his eyes when he fell through the portal...that pain, agony, desperation.It’ll never stop haunting me, until I see him again and say sorry.But will I ever see him again?Is he even okay?What if he got caught in all those years of my lockdown?I have no way of knowing.Then I’ll end up alone forever.

 „Alexander, we’re here,“Lucy informed me.She always spoke to me with so much pity in her voice that, having a face, I’d be wrinkling my brow.Oh, having a body...I can’t even remember how it feels like, to walk around freely, to breathe air and to speak.I live from my magic, but there’s never enough to regain my body, not even an animal form.

We entered a building, but I have no idea what it looked like, or what direction we were going at.Not having eyes sucks.

 „Home, sweet home.Now, why don’t we make some dinner and you guys can try to take care of Alexander?“Catarina suggested.I only presumed that she was talking to Lucy and Freya.

 „Sure thing.Don’t forget the-,“

 „Peanut butter.Got it,“Catarina finished for Lucy and I felt a wave of fondness toward the female warlock.Her bond to Lucy was almost as strong as was mine with Magnus, they don’t even need to read each other’s minds to know what the other wants to say.

 „Now, Alexander, can we start?“Freya asked.

  _„Yeah.I guess so,“_ I said.

„Let’s do this then!“Lucy exclaimed.

Then I felt their magic.It was wery powerful, they certainly weren’t saving anything.Icy blue mixed with jade green and surged inside me.If I had lungs or mouth, I’d be gasping.It felt so strange, having other _familiar’s_ magic being forced inside me, but I accepted it and left myself to be filled with it.I was growing, I felt it.In few minutes I had three times more magic then before, but the girls had to stop then and I heard their panting.

 „How are you feeling?“Lucy asked after she regained her composure.

  _„Better.Stronger.Not enough to change form, but closer then before.Thanks so much, girls.But you shouldn’t have overdone it like that, what if you’ll need your magic sometime soon?“_ I scolded them, but with greatefulness for their efforts.

 „Don’t mention it, Alex.You won’t mind me calling you Alex, right?And don’t worry, we’re going to be okay.The important thing is, that you’re better.I bet that if we do the same tomorrow, you’ll get big enough to turn into a small animal at least.You’ll be back in shape before you know it!“Lucy ethused.

 „And you’ll see Magnus soon enough!“Freya added.

  _„Yeah...“_ I sighed.What if I don’t find him?What if he doesn’t want me anymore?What if he found someone else?Those thoughts were plaguing my mind the whole night, even after Catarina and Ragnor finished cooking and the whole group went to eat.I couldn’t bring myself to speak to them.I was envious, wishing that none of that crap happened, that I’d still be bonded to Magnus and living with him at the moment, making sure that he’s okay, that nothing harms him, that the Clave doesn’t find him.

I hate that I can’t dream, because if I did, I’d be dreaming about the warlock with his hauntingly beautiful cat eyes.It always amazed me, that my most favourite form and also the one that I have attributes of in my human form is a cat, but my blue eyes never even came close to resembling cat’s eyes, yet Magnus is a warlock and his eyes are feline.I always took it as a sign that we just belonged together.I remember, that his eyes were the reason why we started talking in the first place, before we became a Master and his _familiar._ The memory started playing in my mind without my concern and before I knew it I was being swept more then two hundred years back into the past.

 

_The Grand Hall was filled with people and I was teribly nervous.I will become someone’s familiar today!_

_„Alexander, stop fidgeting!You’re making me nervous,“my twin sister Isabelle grumbled.She looked a lot like me, with raven black hair and pale skin, but when my eyes were blue, her’s were dark brown, almost black and her ears  and tail had a few brown spots, while mine were just black._

_The warlock children were lead to the middle of the room and we were just standing there.It was a rule that a familiar chooses their master, not the other way around.There were no parents allowed into the room, to prevent them from affecting the Choosing ritual, as it was called, but even if it was allowed, me and Izzy would be alone.Our descend was different from the other’s, our mother was a familiar, but she was raped by a Shadowhunter, Robert Lightwood.She died while giving birth to us.We raised each other, and now, at the age of nine, we’ll probably be separated.We knew there is a possibility  it’ll happen, so there was no point in fighting it._

_„Good luck with choosing,“Izzy said and went in different direction then me._

_„You too,“I mumbled after her, though I knew she can’t hear me anymore.Without her by my side, the nerves started getting the better of me and I was bouncing on my heels, trying to decide where to go.The Hall was enormous and there were about fifty warlocks.How am I supposed to choose?What if I choose wrong?_

_I was overcome by an intense need to go and hide somewhere, but I couldn’t leave the room, so I settled on sitting in the corner._

_I sighed.If Isabelle saw me right now, she would be scolding me for being a coward.But how am I supposed to choose a Master, when I can barely gather the courage to speak to other children in the city?I was probably the one who got all the shyness and Izzy got the courage.What if I can’t find a Master?What if nobody wants to have a familiar who gets red in the face the moment they’re supposed to introduce themselves?Mum would be so disappointed, I’m sure._

_I was snapped out of my reverie by a sigh from my right.A black haired warlock was sitting there, in a position very similar to mine, looing bored out of his mind.I was mesmerized by his eyes.They were almond shaped, framed with long dark lashes and the prettiest mix of gold and green, with slit pupils._

_I must have been staring quite intently, because he turned towards me and gave me a lazy smirk._

_„Hey there.See something you like?“he asked.As expected, I felt hotness fill my cheeks.I must have been as red as a tomato, because he chuckled with amusement._

_„I-I-Um....Sorry,“I got out then and quickly averted my gaze, wishing the ground would open and swallow me whole._

_„Don’t apologise, I know that I’m fabulous.But you, you have the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen.Care to show them to me again?“he requested and moved closer to me, leaving only about two feet of space between us.My cheeks were on fire after that.Nobody has ever gave me a compliment this big.I mean, I’ve heard that my eyes are pretty, they were often compared to ocean, or summer sky, but from him, it sounded so much more sincere, as if he was just stating a simple fact.Also, from the way he was speaking, I’d say he’s older than nine._

_I gulped loudly.Man up, Alexander._

_„Um-Thank you.Yours are much prettier though,“I said with an attemt at nonchalant tone, while looking directly at him.His smirk turned into a real smile then._

_„Thanks.It’s kinda funny, isn’t it?“he asked.I frowned in confusion._

_„What is?“_

_„That you have cat ears, but I’m the one with cat eyes,“he said._

_„I think it’s more weird than funny,“I mumbled._

_„I think it suits you.I’m Magnus, by the way.Magnus Bane,“he introduced himself and reached a hand towards me.I took it with a small smile._

_„Alexander.Nice to meet you, Magnus,“I said and when he squeezed my fingers, there was a small spark of energy between us.He must have sensed it too, his eyes widened, like his smile._

_„So, Alexander, what would you say on a little adventure?Would you mind being my partner in crime?“he suggested.My eyes widened at the implication.But then I smiled broadely for the first time in our conversation and nodded, even though it was unheard of, for a warlock to propose bonding and not the other way around._

_We went to the hightened podium, where the Elders performed the bonding ritual, still hand in hand.We passed Isabelle, imensed into an animated conversation with a tall, pink haired girl and when she noticed us, she beamed at me._

_„Wasn’t so hard, was it?“she winked.I looked at Magnus, who was curiously looking at Izzy and grinned._

_„No.It wasn’t.“_

Getting back to reality always hurts, but after this particular memory I  started wishing, that I could go back in time, to take Magnus and leave the city before the attack, before our lives turned to shit.

After I composed myself a little, I realised that my group of saviours went to sleep, so I had nothing better to do than think about my former Master some more.

The thought that was nagging me the most, was how much did he change?What if he forgot about me?It’s been two centuries after all, not even warlocks have a memory this good.And I wouldn’t blame him.Even I found it hard to remember the exact shape of his face lately, or how strong his arms were, the smoothness of his caramel coloured skin, or the grace with which he moved.

We only had ten years together, before being torn apart, yet it felt like a lifetime.As if I knew him long before that, long before I was even born.Our souls were connected even before the bonding, on a different level.We were a bright example of soulmates.Why did that witch have to break it?Why us?Did we earn it somehow?

And what if I find Magnus and he won’t be able to forgive me for how I hurt him?

Finally, after hours and hours of my painful mussings, the two pairs woke up and started preparing breakfast.I was wondering, how long it will take for me to regain my strength.Will it be possible?After all, there’s just so little left of me, that I need two other familiars to pour their magic into me.What if I’m useless after this?

 „Alex, are you awake?“Lucy asked, after finishing her food.

  _„I don’t sleep,“_ I responded _._

„I see.Well, are you ready for another energy boost?“

  _„I am when you are.And please don’t overdo it this time, I’d hate for you to be vulnerable because of me,“_ I said _._

 „And what are we, pets?“Ragnor joined the conversation.

 „Yeah, we can take care of them, if they overdo it.Besides, you need to get your strength back as soon as possible, you are the vulnerable one here,“Catarina quiped.She had a point.

 „So, can we start?“Freya asked.

  _„Okay.“_

This time, the magic got more powerful, probably thanks to their all night sleep.I felt myself grow stronger again, more and more, before I felt a jolt of electricity run through me.

  _„Guys, that’s enough,“_ I whispered in amazement.I had it now.The power to became a living being again.I mustered it all and then-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it!


	6. Within arm's reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!!!There's a new chap for you, hope you'll like it! Thank you for your kudos and kind commments, you're the best!

I could breathe again.My lungs were rapidly filling with as much air as they could take, making me light-headed, yet not stopping.I slowly stretched my legs and wiggled my long black tail.I was in my cat form, standing on a coffee table in the middle of a small living room, surrounded by people.

I blinked, until all the blury colours sharpened and I could make out faces.

 „How are you feeling?“slowly asked a blue skinned girl with silver eyes and short blond hair.Her voice matched Catarina‘s.

  _„Good,“_ I answered simply, still looking around.Next to Catarina sat another girl, with brown hair and icy blue eyes.She had two pointy dog ears and a furry tail.Lucy.The other girl must be Freya then, her eyes were jade green and hair long and ginger.She only had few white feathers tangled in her hair.The only male in the room other than me was Ragnor, with his light green skin, brown eyes and short black hair.

 „So, are you ready to search for your Master?“Freya asked.I nodded my head, relishing in the simple gesture, that can convey so many things.I felt it in my core, that my magic finally started regenerating itself, which meant that I’ll soon be able to change fully into my _familiar_ self.

 „Alright.Where should we start?I can call few people, to ask if they ever heard of someone named Magnus...what was his second name again?“Catarina frowned.

  _„Bane.“_

 „Right, to ask if they ever heard a name Magnus Bane before.Why don’t you guys, I don’t know, look through the phone book?“she finished and left to do what she said.I was confused, what she meant by _phone._ I couldn’t help it and had to ask.Everybody seemed to freeze for a moment, before they remembered that I was locked in a box for about two centuries, and started to explain everything about phones, televisions and other stuff.It was pretty overwhelming to say at least, but I understood most of it.

After that little lesson from the year 2014, Ragnor fetched a thick phonebook and we started looking through it.I couldn’t help but twitch nervously everytime I saw a name starting with M, because _I will see Magnus again._

However, my exicitment lasted only about half an hour, until we went through all the names and found nobody named Magnus Bane.I wasn’t that surprised, Magnus was too smart to leave his real name in a public source of information in the current situation with the Clave, but I still felt a slight disappointment.

 „Hey guys!Mark says that he knows something!“came a muffled yell from the room where Catarina disappeared into.I straightened my back at that and ran in there, the rest chuckling slightly at my eagerness.

  _„Where is he?And who is Mark?“_ I asked quickly, noting that we were in a kitchen.

 „Mark is an old friend.He told me that his girlfriend Camille knows Magnus, that they’re acquiantances of sorts.She lives not far away from here.We could go and ask her about him,“Catarina said.

 „Get ready to go out, people!“the warlock girl shouted and I cringed at how loud it was.

  _„I really appreciate all your help, but you don’t have to do all this for me, you know.I can go there myself,“_ I assured her.She looked at me in surprise.

 „I know.But we want to help.And besides, you’re still not completely okay and I bet you have no idea where the Lower East Side is, am I right?“she challenged.

I looked down at the floor in embarrassement, knowing she’s right.

 „Now, stop looking like that and come on.You’re going to see Magnus soon!“she exclaimed.

 

Fourty five minutes later we were standing in front of a tall apartment building, all of us heavily glamoured.I had to stop every few minutes on our way here, because of all those cars, shops and crowds of people.They seemed so cold to me, everybody imensed into their own bussiness, nobody stopping to say hello to others or to chat about current news and almost half the people we passed had a phone pressed to their ear.It looked like a city of detached ghosts, too busy to notice you even if you waved a flag in front of them.

Catarina read the names next to the main door and pressed a small button next to the name C.Belcourt.

 „Who are you and what do you want?“sounded a cracking voice from the speaker.

 „My name is Catarina Loss, I’m a friend of Mark.Me and my friends would like to talk to you,“Cat said.There was a moment of silence, before a buzzing sounded and the door snapped open.

 „Come on up,“Camille encouraged.So we did.

She was leaning on the doorframe, clad in a pair of neon pink shorts and a white top.Her hair was long, straigh and blonde.She also had the most vibrant green eyes I’ve ever seen.

 „Good morning.I hope we didn’t wake you?“Catarina said.

 „Not really.Come in,“she waved us inside and shut the door behind us.After seeing me, her eyes widened and she crouched in front of me and started stroking my head.

 „Hey there, kitty.Aren’t you a cute little thing,“she cooed.

  _„Um...thank you?“_ I replied, unsure.She jerked back in surprise and I saw a pink blush taint her cheeks.

 „Oh.You’re a familiar too.I see.But where’s your master?“ she frowned and I moved back a bit, sadness clouding my mind again, though there was also curiosity, that she knows who we are, but doesn’t report us to the Clave.

 „We’re here to find that out,“Ragnor stepped in.

 „I don’t see how I could help you with that.Maybe you could wait for Mark to come home?“Camille said.

 „Actually, he’s the one who sent us to you.Do you know a person named Magnus Bane?“Catarina asked.Camille froze and looked back at me.

 „Magnus?I’m sorry, but we can’t be talking about the same person here.See, Magnus’s familiar got killed an insanely long time ago.There’s no way he could be your Master,“she said and I hung my head.

  _„I didn’t die.Please, tell me where to find him.I need to see him.Please,“_ I pleaded, looking up directly into her eyes.She returned my gaze for few seconds, before sighing.

 „You’re only going to hurt him further.But I guess that I have no choice then tell you, right?Very well then.He lives in Brooklyn.I’ll write you the adress.It’s just beside an asian restaurant, you can’t miss it.But don’t go there before two in the afternoon, or he’ll be really pissed,“Camille warned me.

  _„Why?“_

 „Because after last night, he’ll have one hell of a hangover,“she smirked.

 „Now, can I offer you something, or did you come just for this?“

 „We’re leaving.Thank you, Camille.We appreciate your help,“Catarina said.

 „You’re welcome.Just...please don’t hurt Magnus?He’s pretty fragile right now.It’s a tough deal, when you lose someone so precious, even after such a long time,“she told me and handed Ragnor a piece of paper with the adress scribled on it.

  _„I won’t hurt him.I promise.Thank you again.Goodbye,“_ I nodded in her direction and left with the others, while trying not to lose myself in the thought of how pained Magnus must be.

As soon as the door closed after us, Catarina pumped her fist in the air victoriously.

 „We got it!Let’s go to Brooklyn!“she exclaimed.

  _„You don’t have to-,“_

„Of course we have to!We want you two to be happy again!C’mon!“Lucy interfiered.

 „That’s right!We got this far with you, we’re seeing the end!“Freya added.

 „Admit it, buddy, you’d be lost without us,“Ragnor smirked.I was overcome by affection for these people, who risked their lives to help me, even though they had no idea who I was only hours ago.

  _„Thank you so much, guys,“_ I just said.

 „Thank us after you make things right with your Master,“Catarina advised and then she spurred us all to move.We had to go to subway station to get to Brooklyn, otherwise it’d take a long time before we got there.

I couldn’t stand still, I couldn’t belive that I’ll see Magnus again. _I’ll see Magnus again._ No matter how many times I repeated it in my mind, I still couldn’t belive it.Is this really happening?What if I’m still locked in that box and this is just my imagination?Maybe I went crazy.But if I get to see my other half, it’ll be so worth it.

We stepped out of the subway and went in search for the right apartment building.We saw the restaurant first, it was a very colorful place, full of people.Then we stood in front of the main door.Catarina was already reaching for the button next to the name M.Bane, when I decided something.

  _„Wait.“_

 „What for?“she frowned.

  _„He can’t see me like this,“_ I explained.

 „What do you mean by that?Of course he can see you like this!It’s you!“Lucy said in disbelief.I hung my head in shame.

  _„He won’t recognize me.Not after so long.I need to get back my strength first and then I’ll show myself to him,“_ I told them all.

 „Alex, of course he’ll recognize you!You’re his _familiar!_ “Freya said.

 „Girls, leave him alone.It’s his choice.But listen to this, Alexander.After you get your Master back, don’t forget to call us and we’ll all meet up somewhere, got it?“Ragnor said.I had to blink to stop myself from crying.

  _„Thank you.All of you.It means the world to me and I won’t forget.I promise to let you know how things go.“_

„Right.Take care of yourself, Alexander,“Ragnor patted my back.

 „Bye, Alex.We’ll see you soon.I hope everything works out for you,“Freya said and reached to kiss my head.I bet if cats could, I’d be blushing right now.

 „I’m glad I got to know you, Alex.Say hi to Magnus for us, will you?“Lucy said and repeated the whole kissing thing.I’ve never been kissed so many times in a row by girls before, so I naturaly had no idea how to respond.

 „Bye bye, Alexander.And don’t forget about us, alright?“Catarina said, again kissing my forehead.

  _„How could I?You’re my friends.And you saved me.If you ever need something, let me know and I’ll help.Bye bye.“_

After saying goodbyes few more times, they departed and left me in front of the building.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the row of names, counting how many floors I’ll have to climb.I got to eleven.Thank god for fire escapes.I used that little magic I could, to prolong my jump from the dumpster and then started climbing the rusty stairs.It was quite tiring, but the result was so worth it.I found myself looking through a big window.I could see a bedroom through it.Most of the space was taken by a giant bed, covered in canary yellow blanket.There was a long lump under it, it’s upper half slowly rising and falling.The only visible part of the person was a crown of spiked black hair.There were fading colours in it, I could see blue, green and red, and the pillows were sprinkled by some sparkly rainbow dust, which his hair was also full of.My heart sped up, I already felt the tugging in my core, telling me that it’s him and I should go to him _right now!_ , but I ignored it.I couldn’t let him see me in this state, not so weak.I’m the one who’s supposed to protect him, not burden him with my weakness.

So I stayed behind his window and silently watched him sleep.About an hour later, there was a meow and a tiny cat entered the room.A stiffened for a second, afraid that it’s another familiar, but when I concentrated on it, I didn’t sence any magic and relaxed again.Just a simple house pet.

After few more meows Magnus stirred and slowly got up, still with his back to me.He was as tall as I remembered him, his body lean and lightly muscled, skin caramel gold.I could see his slightly protruding shoulder blades, he wasn’t wearing any shirt.I remember that he used to sleep naked, so it was weird seeing him in dark blue boxers.

He stretched and then turned towards his cat and the window.I felt my blood boiling, the tugging thousand times stronger, when I saw his face.My memory didn’t do him justice, he was much more beautiful.His eyes were even more exotic then before, their colour standing out thanks to the black kohl smeared around them lightly.The rest of his face was smooth and flawless, every bone curved individualy with startling precision.

I wanted so badly to go into that room, to talk to him, to touch him, to at least hear him say my name, but I couldn’t make myself do it.

So I watched.I watched him talk to the small feline, not really hearing words, rather savouring the melodic sound of Magnus’s unique voice.He moved to another room, living room and disappeared into an attached kitchen.I followed his every movement, thanking God that the fire escape followed the whole outern part of the wall.

Magnus fed the cat, I heard a name Chairman? and had to smile for myself.It was so Magnus, giving a pet name like that.Then he started fixing himself something to eat.I couldn’t help but notice how different his posture was.His shoulders were slumped, as if a heavy weight rested on them, he dragged his long slim legs, exhaustion and cold reservation etched into his unearthly face.There were dark circles under his eyes now that I focused on them, even the cohl didn’t hide them.

It was obvious that he didn’t get a good night’s sleep in a long time, possibly months and his eating habits must be terrible too, because who eats waffles in almost three in the afternoon, as the clock on a wall showed me?I need to get strong fast and kick some sence into him, as soon as I apologise for what I did to him and possibly reestablish our bond.If he’ll still want me, which I was quite certain he does, if the state he’s in counts as a proof.There’s no way a happy person would be looking so miserable.

I passed the rest of the day watching Magnus’s every move, noting the changes not only in his body, but also his habits.I recognized a television from Catarina’s describtion, hanging on a wall in a living room and quickly decided, that a person must be really bored, to just flop in front of it and watch people in imposible situations, having their happy-endings.I could hear the voices from it even through the window and I made a mental note to tell Magnus to sound-proof the building, it was too easy to spy on him.What if the Clave somehow knew who he is and decided to hunt him down?It would be a child’s play for them.All they would need to do is break the glass and get inside.  

I was getting really hungry and thirsty, for the first time in two hundred years, so I decided to find something to eat.I had no intention to get inside Magnus’s flat and steal food, so I ran down the fire escape and moved to the restaurant next door.I didn’t really plan to beg, instead I moved to the back and waited there, for the white door to open.I was already able to change into different forms, not bigger than a cat yet, but I didn’t need that right now.I needed something very small and inconspicious.Mouse wouldn’t be right in a restaurant, I could get killed, but a fly won’t be that easy to spot.So I sat on the wall.It took about half an hour before the door opened and I was already contemplating opening it with a spell.Thank God.

I flew inside past the person who came out with few boxes full of waste and looked around.The kitchen wasn’t that big, there were three horizontally placed counters and around them was a bunch of Asians quickly doing their tasks.I found the pult where the dishes were being put before serving and flew there.As soon as something nice looking caught my eye, I changed into a cat and snatched a piece of it, then changed back into a fly.I held this tactics and nobody suspected a thing.As soon as I had my stomach full, I took care of my thirst in a sink and took off.

When I returned to Magnus’s window, I saw him came out of a bathroom, clad in a very sparkly and a very _tight_ outfit.His pants were lime green and almost practicaly painted on, with few big rips on the knees and thighs and over it was a blue shirt with silver buttons.I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his eyes though.They were thickly outlined with black kohl and something shiny and sparkling was smeared around them.His hair was spiked with obvious precision, not a single strand sticking out of place and few vere dyed blue and purple, again encrusted in that sparkling dust, that his pillow was covered in.

Magnus crouched to nuzzle his cat a bit and then walked out of the flat.I hurriedly moved down, to follow him, wherever he was planning on going.I quickly discovered, that his destination was a big club, with neon sign, that read Pandemonium.There was a very bulky man standing by the entrance, deciding who to let inside.People were standing in line, but Magnus strode past them, and that man let him, only nodding in his direction once.I couldn’t go inside as a cat, so I changed into my fly form and flew there.

My senses were immediately assaulted by incredibly loud music and blinding lights.There were people everywhere, grinding together and moving in a ways that would make me blush madly.Really, I though those things belonged somewhere private, not on a public place.Then again, I understood the name Pandemonium.It was quite fitting, considering the fact that most people here seemed to simply abandon any rationality and act on pure instinct.Though the sight was quite interesting, I was looking for Magnus.In about five minutes of pointless search, my only thought was, _how the hell am I supposed to find him here?!_

I was losing hope, thanks to whatever deity has been looking over me, I spotted Magnus sitting at a bar, with a glass in his hand and talking to some weird guy.I could see that Magnus was already pretty drunk and the line of six empty glasses in front of him was prove enough.That guy he was talking to was a bit shorter than Magnus, which was pretty common, considering the warlock’s six feet and about eight inches.He was also leaning a little too much into Magnus’s personal space for my taste, but then again, Magnus didn’t seem to mind.On the contrary, he was kinda leaning towards him as well.I watched in horror, as their lips nearly touched, but again, thanks to some higher force, Magnus stumbled a little off his stool and the kiss didn’t happen.That other guy looked disappointed, but quickly recovered, when Magnus straightened himself.When he went for another try, I didn’t think.I just acted.Magnus was obviously drunk and this creep was taking advantage of him for it.No way I’d let something like that happen.

Three seconds later, and the man was jumping of his stool, clasping his neck and yelling curses.I flew back into the air before he could hit me with the way his other hand waved around and watched with satisfaction as he ran into a bathroom.Magnus didn’t go after him, he just shook his head and took gulped another drink, while mumbling something that sounded like „Just my goddamn luck.“

I was guarding him more throughtfuly after that, whenever someone aproached him and acted inapropriate(which was practicaly everyone), I used my newly discovered vasp form and stung them few times, so that they left to take care of their injuries.What I discovered fast was, that those people were like a never ending flow, as if they all got drawn to Magnus’s obvious misery.I was getting really annoyed by it, because it was very obvious, that they all only cared about his beautiful face and body and wanted to sleep with him.I had no intention on letting that happen.Magnus is _mine._ Oh, damn, when did I become so possesive?Or rather, when did I start _acting_ so possesive?

Thankfully, Magnus got bored quickly and stood up carefully.How I knew him, he could always keep his liquor, but the way he was now, I suspected that he got this drunk on purpose.On wobbly legs, he moved through the crowd and left through the door.I happily followed him, tired like a kitten I wished for nothing more then to curl somewhere and sleep.I didn’t want to fly anymore, I was swaying in the air dangerously, so I changed back into my cat form and followed my drunk Master home.

Unfortunately, it looked like we ran out of luck, because about halfway to Magnus’s flat it started raining.Magnus stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and just looked up at the clouded sky, as if asking _Really?_ and I agreed with him.

 „Fuck you, God.Or whoeva did this shit,“he slurred and continued walking, me right on his heels.We got to his flat, eventually.I was drenched to the bone and trembling like a leaf, but Magnus had enough sense to put a spell on himself, to stay warm and dry.Even being completely drunk didn’t dim his sharp brain, which I was proud of him for.I couldn’t say the same about myself though, I still didn’t have enough magic for spells, at least not ones like this.

Magnus fumbled with his keys for a second and I was already walking towards the fire escape again, when the jingling of the keys stopped and suddenly I was being lifted to the air.I stiffened in horror.No.No no no no.He can’t see me like this right now, I’m not myself yet, he can’t see me!

 „Hi there, kitty.Ya poor thing, you’re drenched.I’ll take you with me and give you somethin‘ to warm ya up,‘kay?“Magnus slurred and I relaxed a bit.He didn’t realise that I’m not a normal cat.Thank God.Wow, I really need to stop thankin God for everything.

I left myself be carried inside the building and while at it, deeply inhaled Magnus’s scent.He reaked of alcohol, which was to be expected after the amount he drank, and a little bit of sweat, but even that wasn’t enough to cover the smell, that hasn’t changed a bit.Sandalwood.He always loved the smell of it, and when we were thirteen, used a spell, that made him smell like it.

_„If I ever get lost, you’ll know what to look for.“_

I wanted to smile at the scent.I had a proof, that some things never change.

Magnus placed me on the pink couch I saw him lounge on before, and snapped a dry towel into his hand.I was surprised that he still managed to care about me, when he obviously wasn’t even able to walk straight.

He started rubbing me with the towel and I couldn’t help but purr loudly in sheer pleasure, as well as the bliss from the fact that he’s touching me, _Magnus is touching me!_ I couldn’t wrap my mind around it.Only few hours ago, I was watching him and wishing for any kind of contact and now I’m getting it.My skin tickled wherever his finger’s brushed it and I wanted so badly to change into my human form, so that I could hug him and never let go, to assure him, that I’m here and not going anywhere again, but I couldn’t.Not yet.I would only be a burden to him, a sorry excuse of a _familiar._ If he was attacked right now, I wouldn’t be able to protect him.I need to return to my strong self, before claiming back what’s mine.

 „There ya go.Want some milk?I still have a bottle, I think...“Magnus said and attempted to stand up, but his knees buckled and he fell back down on the couch, almost crushing me in the process.I managed to get out of his head’s way, but he still draped one arm over me and not two second later a light snoring filled the room.

I stayed in place for few minutes, just enjoying his bodywarmth, bathing in his scent and imagining what it would be like, to lie down with him like this like his rightful _familiar_ and snuggle to his side.Although in my fantasy he wasn’t completely wasted, depressed and he was aware of my pressence.

I took few last deep breaths of his scent, remembering it and crawled from under his arm, to get to the window and cracked it open a bit, to slip outside.

I could probably stay with him until morning and get away before he woke up, but what if he woke sooner than me?I’m sure he would be able to feel my magic then and that would be the moment that I’ll have to explain everything.It will mean the end of his misery, I think, but what if he’s so angry that he sends me away?No, stop thinking like that, of course he wouldn’t send me away.It’s true that he’ll probably be angry for what I did to him back on the field, because I so obviously took away his choice to die with me, but if I didn’t use that power I had over him, he’d be the one dead and I’d spend the rest of eternity locked in that stupid box.

I curled into myself on the windowsill and fell asleep almost immediately.


	7. Ghost of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys!The moment you've been waiting for.Thank you for your kudos and I hope you'll like this.

Something was tickling my nose.I groggily swiped my hand accros it and tried to fall asleep again, but as soon as I regained even that little bit of consciousness, my stomach started churning, so I got up slowly and stumbled into the bathroom to search for my anti-hangover potion, noting that I fell asleep on the couch.As soon as I swallowed exactly five drops of the potion, the nausea subsided and I could go grab something to eat and feed Chairman.My feet froze however, when I spoted a towel on the floor and the events of yesterday night rushed back to me.That fuckin‘ creep, what was his name?Sebastian?, came to Pandemonium and got me drunk as fuck, again, and tried to fuckin‘ kiss me!And I would fuckin‘ let him! _Holly shit, I need to stop swearing so much in my mind or at least stop saying ‘fucking‘ all the time._ And then all the others who tried to get to me were suddenly running off, as if something stung them, and then I wanted to leave and it started to rain and this cat followed me home and- wait.Where’s the cat?

I looked around the room quickly, but couldn’t find it anywhere.And where’s Chairman Meow?I must have looked like a madman, the way I searched the whole loft franticaly.

Thankfully, I found Chairman rather quickly, I accidentaly locked him in my closet the day before.The bad news was, that that black cat was nowhere to be found.Did I just dream it?No, if that was the case, there wouldn’t be that towel on the floor and it wouldn’t smell like cat and wouldn’t have black cat hair on it.No, I definitely brought it home with me.But where is it?I don’t see a small cat jumping on the doorknob and opening the door, then closing it behind itself.But wait, the door isn’t the only way.Damn it, I should stop drinking, it’s killing my brain cells.

I found what I was looking for, the living room window was cracked open, just enough for a cat to slip through.I couldn’t remember if I left it open yesterday before leaving, but I probably did, because there was a knob on it, too rusty for an animal to open it.

It left me unexpectedly sad, that I lost it.I’m sure Chairman would love a company of his own kind, if it didn’t sit on his armchair of course, then it would be a big problem and I’d pobably have a cat war on my hands.And besides, I was contemplating getting one more pet for some time, it’s lonely with only one cat.Oh crap, I’m turning into a cat lady.Please, God, kill me now.

I abandoned that train of thoughts in favour of watching Project Runway.

\---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Few days have past and I was still holding the same routine.Get up around two in the afternoon, eat something(mostly instant nudles now), watch TV, spend at least an hour getting ready to party and then get as shit-faced as a miserable warlock can.It wasn’t helping that much anymore, I always felt terrible afterwards and was running low on anti-hangover potions, so I had to stop using it for a while, until I get the ingredients I’ll need to make a new one.

I also noticed, that whenever I was returning from Pandemonium, this black cat always followed me, I even caught sign of it on my way there, but I never approached it.It looked like it’d get spooked easily and kept it’s distance, as if afraid to get closer.I wondered of it’s the same cat I brought home back then, there was a big possibility that it is, but since I didn’t get a good look at it, I couldn’t be sure.

Then there was that strange aura.At random times a day, I’d catch a wind of familiar magic, but I couldn’t place it, because it was mixed with something else.I tried to go through everyone I know, but I came up with nothing.There wasn’t even a patern in it’s appearance, sometimes it would disappear suddenly and come back later.I tried tracking it, but something seemed to block me, because my tracking spells always showed my loft and I already searched it multiple times.It was weird and seemed to get stronger with each passing day.

The last weird thing was Sebastian.He was at Pandemonium every day and somehow always found me at the bar.I didn’t mind him buying me drinks, but I always made sure to check them for poisoning before drinking them.He seemed to get annoyed with me though.It was painfully obvious, that he wanted me, if his suggestive looks and attempted kisses were something to go by, but there always was something that got him away from me.Whenever he came too close, he jerked back and ran away with yelled curses.It amused me, that he still came back next day to try again, with the same outcome.I wondered if some higher force finally took pity on me and decided to help me from that sneaky bastard.I hated him, but couldn’t even use magic on him.He had protection on him, an enchanted necklace.He probably didn’t even know what it is and didn’t really care about it, because it was all rusty.

Sebastian’s patience snapped about a week later, when he couldn’t get close to me, again.

 

 „Fuck off, Bastien!I’m not in the mood for this,“I all but growled in annoyance.

 „You’re never in the mood!I’m sure that if you gave me a chance-,“ „No!Look, I’m going to say this once and if you still don’t get it, then I’ll be really angry.I’m NOT interested!“I almost yelled.Seriously, when will he finally understand?

We were standing in the alley next to the club, where Sebastian dragged me after I tried to leave the place.It was dark and I was pretty hammered, so it wasn’t very surprising, that I had goose bumps and my mind was telling me that it’s not just the two of us.Though being with Sebastian alone was creepy enough.

 „Oh, come on, Bane, everyone knows that you’re always interested.You’re just playing hard to get,“the mentioned freak smirked and wanted to scream in frustration and also anger.How dare he?!I haven’t slept with anyone in over a year!

 „Listen, you asshole, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I advise you to leave me the fuck alone, or you’ll regret it,“I spat and turned around to leave.I was really tired and wanted nothing more then to curl in my bed, cuddle Chairman Meow and dream of nothing, until I wake up again and get a stomach ache, because I can’t afford to waste those last few drops of my precious potion.Where are the times when warlocks could open shops with herbs and other magical stuff without being beheaded the next day?I’ll have to get to those smugglers who somehow always have what I need.

I was so immensed into my own thoughts, that I haven’t realised my mistake, until something solid collided with the back of my head and I went to the ground with a grunt.Never turn your back on horny assholes named Sebastian.Noted.

 „What the fuck is your problem man?!“I yelled, trying to stand up, but the ground was spinning too much and a wave of nausea made any further movement imposible.

 „You’re pathetic, Bane!I thought you’ll put up a better fight then this!“Sebastian mocked.I stiffened and just then I realised that I’ve never told him my real name, yet he used it twice now.How the fuck does he know me?I have my glamour on, he shouldn’t be able to know me!

 „What, cat got your tongue?You can’t even get up.They told me that you’ll be hard to lure out, but apparently, it only takes few drinks to make you meek like a kitten.I heard about the weakness of warlocks like you.Unable to perform big spells, just because your pets were taken from you.You are nothing but a worthless, pathetic little piece of sh-AH!“that blonde fucker continued, but then something jumped at him from the shadows and tackled him to the ground.

 „Don’t you dare talk to him like that!You are the pathetic one!“that shadow spoke, punctuating every word with a strong punch to Sebastian’s face.My whole body froze on the ground, because I _knew_ that voice.But that’s imposible.My mind is just playing with me.

„You are nothing but a coward, attacking an intoxicated person from behind!“he continued, but before he could say anything else, Sebastian got a hold of himself and, with a heavy puff, kneeled his stomach.As soon as that person’s hold loosened, Sebastian slipped out of it and made a run for it.I saw that the silhouete of my protector wasn’t bigger than a boy’s.He tried to go after Sebastian, but stopped middle step and clutched his abdomen.

 „Damn it, he sure knows how to kick,“he muttered.I could only stare.The moonlight illuminated the boy’s pale skin and gave it unearthly glow.I couldn’t belive what I was seeing.How is that even possible?That hit to my head must have been harder then I thought.Yeah, that must be it.My mind is creating this beautiful hallucination for me, so that I don’t worry about brain damage.

 „M-Magnus?Are you okay?“Alexander asked.I opened my mouth to answer him, but I couldn’t.I was too captivated by the sight of him.It was pretty surprising, that my memory could materialize him so perfectly, especially after I found out that I couldn’t recall his actual eye colour anymore.But here he was, standing in front of me, face convorted into a concerned frown, but his cheeks  flushed, as if nervous from my staring.

But I couldn’t help it.I took the chance to memorize him all over again before I wake up.

I took in his delicate jaw, plump lips, the curve of his nose and then-Oh God-his eyes.They were shining, the blue in them highlighted by the moonlight, giving them unnatural brightness.They looked almost silver like that and simply mesmerizing.I wanted nothing more then to drown in them, to never wake up, because nothing in the real world could compare to looking in those eyes and see his every emotion in them, his concern, love, devotion and something else, something I wouldn’t expect from an illusion.Fear.Why would my dream Alec be afraid?

 „Magnus, say something.Are you alright?“he asked and I still couldn’t talk.What for?It would be talking to myself.No, I’d much rather observe the way his muscles flexed, when he slowly made his way closer to me.He was only wearing a pair of loose fitting pants, another proof that this isn’t real, because the Alec I knew would never take his shirt off in front of me, he was too shy for that and- God damn it, I can’t think about him.Not even when he’s right in front of me, because he’s not real and I can’t take it and-fuck, those stupid tears!They were blurring my vision and how am I supposed to memorise his body, when I can’t see it properly?But then my own body caught fire, because _he touched me._ His hand with thin long fingers landed on my shoulder and the other pressed a finger under my jaw and lifted it, so that I was looking directly at him.But I couldn’t make out his face, I was crying now, with gut-wretching sobs slipping from my lips.

 „Y-you’re not r-real,“I choked out desperately.My chest hurt and my heart felt as if it was being ripped out again, remembering how we parted, how he sent me away, only to die alone on that field, that holds the memories of his last moments.

 „I’m sorry Magnus,“the illusion sighed and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks.He also said something else, but I didn’t catch that, I got stuck on his previous sentence.

_„I’m sorry, Magnus.“_ Those were his last words to me.Why am I remembering that?Shouldn’t I be dreaming about nice things, when unconscious?

And then all those thoughts flew out of my brain at once, when I felt strong hands envelop me into a tight embrace.I stiffened.How is it possible that it feels so real?

 „I’m so glad to finally hold you like this again,“Alec’s ghost mumbled and I was surprised even more, when wet drops started to damped my shirt.Why is he crying?But who cares, he’s hugging me and that sensation was more powerful and amazing than anything I felt in all those years.So I let myself go loose and cryied unabashedly, while squeezing Alec so hard that I was afraid I’ll break him.But he didn’t care.He held me just as strong and sniffed ocasionally.

 „I should get you home,“he whispered, after God-knows-how-long.It might have been only few minutes, but also hours.I didn’t give a damn about time at that moment.I just wanted to enjoy this hallucinations while they lasted, before waking up, because I knew that the pain that awaits me will probably kill me.

Alec didn’t get an answer out of me, but he probably didn’t even expect one, because he sighed and tried to pull away from me.I couldn’t let that happen, so I clutched him even tighter and clung to him like a child.

 „P-Please.J-just...don’t leave yet,“I pleaded brokenly, hiding my face in his chest.This was really weird.How could my mind create all those details like his scent?He smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, mixed with a tinge of sweat.This combination was my favourite, just like blue eyes and black hair and he had them both.Damn it, how can someone be this perfect?And more importantly, how come that my brain can make such illusions?

 „Oh Magnus,“Alexander whispered and embraced me once more, this time even wrapping his long tail around my waist, as if trying to hold me even closer.I breathed in his scent as deeply as I could, I wanted to remember it all.

 „Listen, I’m not going anywhere, okay?But I need to get you home, you’re trembling.I don’t want you to catch a cold,“he mumbled after few more minutes.

 „But if I let go of you, you’ll disappear,“I responded weakly.He stroked my hair gently and made me look into his eyes.I was drowning in their sparkly saphire depths then, the whirlwind of emotions that rushed through me once more threatening to overtake me.

 „Magnus, I promise I won’t disappear.I promise.Just, take my hand and let‘s get up, alright?“Alec coaxed and I found myself nodding.Then he was hauling me up on my legs and I stumbled, the ground swaying dangerously.

 „Whoa!You really should stop drinking so much.I don’t even want to know what your liver must look like,“he grumbled and I smirked.Exactly the response I’d expect from him.Well, he’s my mind’s creation, of course he’ll be saying what I think he would.Shit, this is confusing.Too much for my tired and drunken brain.

I let him drape my arm around his neck and felt his firm hand snake itself around my waist.I wondered, what it must look like to the passing strangers, the way I was walking around with arms bent in weird angles.But nobody was looking at me.As if it was completely normal.

Alec didn’t speak much on our way to my flat.I wasn’t surprised by it, he never spoke when not necessary, but I wanted to hear more of his sweet voice before he vanishes again.

 „Why are you here?“I asked.

He looked at me with surprise, as if it was obvious.Maybe it was, but I was too out of it to realise.

 „To protect you, of course,“he said.Of course.That one was pretty obvious.

 „Right,“I nodded with my head hung low, because more tears started to fall.I knew that my illusion-Alec wouldn’t judge me for being a crybaby, but it still felt so wrong, it was pathetic.

I felt Alec’s hand slide into my back pocket and pull out the key.I haven’t even notice that we were home already.I looked up, just in time to see his cheeks flush scarlet and couldn’t help but chuckle a little.Even when he’s not real, he still blushes.Well, no big surprise here, he practicaly squeezed my butt.It would probably do something to my other physique, if I wasn’t dead tired and drunk.

The lock clicked and we got inside.Alec helped me sit on the couch and pulled away from me.

 „NO!D-Don’t go, not yet!“I suddenly screamed, deadly afraid that this is it, this is the moment when he leaves and I wake up back in that alley.New wave of tears and sobs washed over me and I was shaking uncontrolably, reaching for him with my hands like a child, because I wouldn’t be able to stand upright.

He hurriedly slid back on the couch next to me and hugged me tight, while stroking my hair and rocking us back and forth.

 „Shhhh.Mags, it’s okay.Everything’s going to be alright, I promise.Just breathe, calm down,“he murmured soothingly, his tail flicking from side to side anxiously.I couldn’t handle it.I need him so much, so much it hurts.He can’t disappear.He just can’t.It’d kill me for sure.

 „Mags, look at me.Please,“he pleaded and just then I realised that he was calling me by the nickname he always used in especially private situations and for some reason it helped me calm down a little, enough to raise my eyes and meet his dark blue orbs.

 „Listen to me now.I need to get you some ice for your head.You can either snap it here, or let me get it.Do you understand?“he said, as if speaking to a child.I wasn’t going to let him go anywhere, not even to the fridge, so I focused and snapped my fingers.Immediately, there was a package of ice in his hand.

 „Thank you,“he whispered and tilted my head forward, to press the package to my nape.I jerked at how cold it was, but then sighed, when the throbing pain I didn’t even register started to fade.Unfortunatelly, that also seemed like that something, that was keeping me from passing out.My eyelids became heavy all of a sudden and a cold fear gripped my heart.He’ll be gone when I wake up.

 „Sleep now, Magnus.You’ll be better in the morning,“my sweet illusion whispered, holding the ice to my head with one hand and slowly pushing me backwards with the other.I didn’t even realise that Alec shifted, so that he sat behind me, with his knees framing my sides.I leaned to his chest and sighed.This felt so good.I should get my head hit more often, if this is the result of it.

I heard a soft humming and that was the last straw, my eyes closed and my consciousness started slipping.Just before I fell asleep, my lips spontaneously mumbled something that resembled „Good night, angel.“

 

_The party was at full swing already, the fire flaming high above the roofs.I was already sweaty and panting from all the dancing, but I couldn’t stop.I simply loved those campfires, when there weren’t any annoying adults who had to control everything all the time.Shame that it’s only once a month, but at least it’s always worth it.I unconsciously looked out of the mass of dancing bodies and searched for Alec.I did that a lot lately, whenever he wasn’t right by my side._

_I found him sitting on one of the chairs furthest from the whole party and sighed.He looked especially uncomfortable, with his ears flat on his head and tail twitching at every louder sound.I sighed with fond smile.That’s just so Alec, distancing himself as much as he can from every fun._

_I danced my way to him and flopped on the chair next to him.He raised his eyes and I felt my heart leap into my throat from the way they shone when they met mine.Of course then he hung his head and I didn’t even have to look to know that his cheeks are flushed bright red._

_„Why did you stop dancing?You’ll miss the song,“he asked, looking at me again, with his head tilted in a confused maner, not realising how adorable he looked._

_I shrugged nonchalantly and smiled._

_„I get tired too you know?Needed to rest for a bit.“_

_He blinked and gave me his unconvinced look.I threw my hands in the air, laughing.Right, as if tiredness that ever stopped me before._

_„Okay, you got me.I didn’t want you to just sit there all alone.Where’s Izzy?“I asked._

_„She’s dancing with Simon.There,“Alec pointed in the direction of the forest.When I squirmed enough, I saw two figures locked in a tight embrace and smirked.Of course._

_„Hate to break it to you darling, but they’re not dancing.Maybe with their tongues,“I said.Alec made a weird chuckling sound in the back of his throat and I looked at him in surprise.I’d expect some angry outburtst and maybe a protective brother scene, but he just shook his head over them._

_„What happened to you?“I asked carefully and checked our surroundings for empty cups that would indicate that he’s drunk, but found nothing.Alec noticed and snorted in amusement._

_„I’m not that frigid, Magnus.Besides, we’re eighteen, I belive that she’s capable of taking care of herself.I would be more scared for Simon if he hurts her,“he smiled brightly at me and left me speechless for a second._

_„Who are you and what did you do to my adorably overprotective familiar?“I asked teasingly._

_„He took a free night,“Alec shrugged.I grinned._

_„Is that so?Then what are we still doing here and not dancing already?“I asked exicitedly.Suddenly that confidence fell from his face and I saw the uncertainity there, so I choose a different approach._

_„Or we could leave this party and make our own elsewhere.What do you say?There’s this place...“I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, stood up and offered him a hand.I saw a deep blush covering his whole face now, but he still took my hand and let me to haul him to his feet._

_„And where is it?“Alec asked hesistantly.I couldn’t hold against him that he wasn’t very trusting with me, I said practicaly the same thing before dragging him into a demon nest, but I had something else in mind for tonight.Something I wanted to do for a very long time._

_„Somewhere special,“I promised and lead him away from the fire and other warlocks and familiars, ignoring his eyeroll._

_„I just hope it’s not another raum demon nest.I don’t really want to see you get torn to shreds,“Alec joked nervously._

_„Even if it was, that wouldn’t happen.After all, I have you to protect me,“I smiled._

_„Of course.I’d gladly give my life for you,“he nodded and I rolled my eyes at his seriousness._

_„I was joking, Alec.Hey, look.We’re here,“I pointed out.My poor familiar hasn’t even realised that I led him into the forest._

_We were standing on a small meadow, with a single tree growing in the middle of it.The sky was clear and stars looked especially shiny, while the full moon casted long rays of silver light down on us.Music from the party was still audible, a slow melody in the background._

_I drank up Alec’s reaction, not paying attention to anything else.His jaw went slack for a second and his big eyes widened comicaly and I saw stars reflect in them.He was the most beautiful living being I have ever seen, looking almost ethereal._

_„Magnus, this is...amazing,“he breathed in wonder._

_„Yeah, it is,“I agreed, not taking my eyes from his lean, shorter frame.He noticed my stare and quickly turned away from me, probably to hide how red he became, but I didn’t want him to feel the need to hide that from me, so I took hold of his hand and gently turned him around to face me.He held his head low, with overgrown black bangs covering most of his face._

_„Alexander, don’t turn away from me,“I whispered and urged him to look at me.He did, in the end, but with that ever present uncertainity, as if he wasn’t sure if he can look at me directly.I sighed._

_„Magnus?What are we doing?“he mumbled._

_„We are going to dance now.You need to learn it one day,“I shrugged, not stepping back from his personal space and aranged his arms into their positions on my shoulder and in my hand, while my other hand found it’s place on the slight curve of his waist._

_„I could learn it any other day.Come on, Magnus, you know how bad I am at this,“Alec sighed, his blush practicaly glowing._

_„Exactly.That’s why I dragged you here, far away from the others so that they can’t laugh at you,“I smirked cheekily.He gave me an incredulous look._

_„I was joking.You’re not that bad.Besides, when else would you want to learn it, when we have a nice music playing right now and we’re alone?“I asked. He sighed exasperatedly and I almost jumped in exicitment, because this was his_ I give up _sigh._

_„Alright.Follow my lead, okay?“I advised and started moving us in a small circle._

_„Why am I in the girl’s position?“he suddenly asked and I chuckled._

_„Because I’m taller.Besides, you’d look better in a dress then me,“I said and bursted out laughing at his expression._

_„But you wear make-up!How am I the girl?And besides, I can’t help being shorter than you,“Alec pouted and I had to stop myself from swooning at how cute he looked._

_„Let’s not argue about this.You are perfect the way you are, short or tall.And make-up is just something that I like, it doesn’t make me less manly.Now, why don’t we just dance?You’re doing great by the way, I only got two of my fingers squashed,“I teased to hide the previous thing I let slip and then it was me who was pouting, when he smacked the back of my head._

_„It was just a joke, Alexander, you really are doing great.“_

_„That’s because it’s you who’s leading.If it was someone else, their toes would be flat by now,“Alec shrugged and I smiled._

_We continued dancing for few minutes, until the music changed.Then we let go of each other and went to sit on the grass._

_„The stars are beautiful tonight,“Alec noted, when we sat down, backs leaning against each other’s._

_„Yeah.Though not as much as you,“I couldn’t help but say.I felt him stiffen and opened my mouth to apologise for that, but what he said next stopped me._

_„I’m not beautiful.Where would that leave you?“he said with a surprising confidence.I turned around to look at him.There was no way he would say something like this on his own.He wasn’t the one giving compliments, his shyness prevented it, yet here he was, telling me I’m beautiful._

_„I know I’m magnificent, no need to tell me,“I smirked. „But really, Alec.You are beautiful.Perfect, actually.“_

_He was blushing furiously now, but still returned my intense gaze._

_„You’re delusional, but I’ll let you dream for a bit longer.I like this too much to end in an argument,“he said in the end and I raised my eyebrows incredulously, then acted on pure instinct.I took hold of his shoulders and pressed him onto the ground, noting how his eyes widened in surprise as I hoovered over him._

_„Magnus?What are you doing?“he mumbled._

_„Don’t you dare think that you’re anything less than perfect,“I almost growled, a bit startled at the urgency in my tone.He was staring up at me and I could see that he didn’t belive me.So I closed the distance between our faces and let my lips brush his ear._

_„You are perfect,“I whispered and felt him shiver, his breathing speeding up. „Caring,“I moved along the curve of his jaw, nuzzling it with my nose. „Strong,“I left soft little kisses on his cheeks. „Protective,“our noses rubbed each other in an Eskymo kiss. „Kind,“this time I kissed his brow and noticed how with each breath he took, his chest arose just enough to touch mine. „Honest,“I left a gentle kiss in his hair and took a deep breath of it’s fresh scent. „And simply perfect,“I finished, and leaned down to finally kiss those waiting lips.Our eyes stayed open for a while, just drinking each other in, but then his became clouded and closed, mine following and we simply lost ourselves in the gentle touches of our lips._

_It was probably hours later, when we broke away to return home, the party long over.Before falling asleep in our connected beds, we exchanged soft smiles and at that moment I knew that no matter what happens, we’ll still have this.That no argument or fight could ever change this deep connection we share.It was overwhelimingly beautiful feeling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whataya say?I must admit that writing the memory made me cry.  
> Leave me a comment if you liked it, I like reading them, even though I only get a few.Bye!


	8. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!I'm a queen of quick updates! I have this chapter for you, but I have to say, I'm not happy about it.But oh, well, it had to be done, so read on and I hope you'll like it!  
> 

An insistant meowing caused that dream/memory to end and I sighed sadly.

 „Leave me alone, Chairman,“I mumbled, but still opened my watery eyes and sat up.I looked around me in confusion.When did I  get home?And more importantly, why am I not hungover like hell after all those drinks I had yesterday?And what happened with Sebastian?The last thing I remember is being hit and then- Oh.OH.

My hand reached to the back of my neck and I found the slightly sore skin, but no bump.I vaguely remembered the illusion of Alexander and getting home, but it didn’t make any sence to me.It must have been the alcohol.

I got up grumpily and glared at the small cat, standing by my bed.

 „You could have waited few more hours before waking me up you know?I liked that dream,“I told him.He hissed and left the room.

I put on a comfy sweater and slacks and went to switch the TV on, I wasn’t sure my stomach could digest any food right now, not after that emotional turmoil that was last night.

The screen flickered few times and went blank again.Great.That’s just great.

The next second there was a roar of a thunder and I jumped in surprise.There was a storm raging outside and I haven’t even noticed.I must be really fucked up.

But what do I do now, when the TV’s busted and I’m not hungry?

That question was answered, when I heard some fumbling from the door.My senses sharpened immediately and I was standing up in defence, when the intruder came into the living room and I had to grab the wall to keep myself from falling.

There, dripping wet and with a paper bag in his hands, stood Alexander, with his big saphire eyes and cute cat ears, though the way his teeth clattered was more worrying than cute.I couldn’t keep myself from staring, but unconsciously my body moved into the defensive posture.This can’t be him.

 „Who the fuck are you?“I growled.His eyebrows shot up, but then understanding flickered in his eyes.

 „I’m not your enemy.I’m me.And I know that now when you’re not completely drunk anymore, which was pretty stupid by the way, you don’t belive me,“he said, which was pretty impresive, because if my teeth rattled like that, I’d probably bite my tongue off.But that’s not important now.

 „Why should I belive you?You gave me no proof, except looking exactly like Alexander,“I said and tried very hard to hide the pain saying his name caused me.

 „I know,“he mumbled, head hung low and that move alone made my heart ache so much I wanted to cry.

 „But you saved me from Sebastian,“I remembered.He perked up a bit after that and slowly looked up again.

 „I did,“he nodded.

 „And brought me home.Took care of me.“

 „Yes.“

 „Why?“

He gave me an incredulous look.

 „Really, Magnus, why do you think I did it?Even though we’re not bonded anymore, I never wanted anything else than protect you,“he told me and I couldn’t help but feel hope stirr in my core.What if it’s really him?But then that memory of him lying helpless on the ground, entangled in that net, with one of The Devils standing over him, raising a sword crushed that hope before it could fully bloom.

 „Nothing you say will change the fact that you just look like him.Alexander is dead.I saw it happen.He’s gone,“I choked out.That fake Alec took a step closer to me and I immediately backed out.

 „I want you to leave.I don’t know who you are or why you helped me, or how you even know my name and about Alexander, but I want you to leave.And don’t return,“I said firmly, with a familiar dead feeling spreading inside my chest.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise and fear flickered there too.

 „Magnus, I know what that must have looked like and trust me, I thought they were going to kill me too, but they didn’t.Just, give me a chance to explain and-,“

„No!I don’t want to hear it.It’s all just a big pile of crap.I felt him die!I felt our bond breaking and I felt his pain, so don’t you dare try to tell me that he didn’t die.There’s no other way to break a sacred bond then by death.So get the hell out of my flat and don’t return, or I’ll probably do something he wouldn’t be proud at me for!“I yelled, fumming with anger.

That impostor looked at me with nothing but pain in his eyes and there were tears staining his cheeks.Then he hung his head and deposited that bag on the small table by the doorway.

 „I suppose I should have expected this.You were never one to trust people blindly.If the roles were reversed, I’d probably be the same.But, just so that you know, there is a potion, that can break the bond.A witch used it on me.Look it up and maybe when you’re ready to accept the truth, I’ll come back.If you’ll still want me, that is,“he said and then slowly left my loft, leaving only the soaked paper bag and a puddle of water on the floor.

I looked after him for few seconds, feeling the anger dissipate and suddenly I was very tired, deadly tired.I barely managed to get a hold of the couch, before collapsing on it.

Why does this shit keep happening to me?Wasn’t it hard enough once?Why does it feel like I lost him again?I blinked quickly, to get rid of the few tears that threatened to fall, because I knew that if I let them, I’ll start crying like a child and that would be pathetic, because I already cryied too much yesterday.And that’s another thing.Yesterday, I was so sure that he’s not real, that he’s just a dream and I wished so hard that he wouldn’t disappear, that he’d stay with me forever.And the way he took care of me...it just felt so much like him.I wanted it to be him.

I quickly reached for the bag, to distract myself, but froze after seeing what was inside.It was a perfect european breakfast, the way we ate it back then, all of it together and still hot.I took out a package with two fresh backed croissants, another one with an egg omelet and the last one contained a mix of my favourite fruit, strawberries, cherries, kiwi and grapes.

I gaped like an idiot.How would this person know?Nobody knows what we ate, because we always ran through portals to France, Italy or Britain to have a decent breakfast.There is nobody, who’d know.Only me and Alexander.But what would that mean?That that boy was telling the truth?That he didn’t only look like Alec, but that it was really him?That he didn’t die?That our bond was broken by a potion and not death?That I sent away the only person I really wanted to be with?But what about the logical side of things?Why would The Devils kill all those other warlocks and _familiars_ , just to let Alec go?Why would they do that?It doesn’t make any sense.Could this whole thing be a trap?Maybe-No.No, even if all this looks fishy, nobody else knows about my favourite food, but Alec.The way he took care of me yesterday, that was just like Alec and the way he acted, that head hanging and his speech...it all screams ALEXANDER.And besides, if this really was a trap, then wouldn’t I be dead already?After all, I was totally ungarded last night, that incident with Sebastian proves that well enough.And about Sebastian...oh, crap, he knew my real name!He knew that I’m a warlock and about me losing Alec.What else could he know?Does he know where I live?Damn it, I should put on stronger wards, just in case.And on top of that, he has a warlock protection.I’m a damn idiot, for assuming that he doesn’t know what the necklace is for.Well, maybe the fact that I was always hammered excuses me for not taking deeper notice of it, but now that I think of it, why would he wear such a rusty old thing, if not for a reason?But wait, wait.He said, that he was supposed to lure me out.That must mean that he doesn’t know where I live, right?Or it could mean that he does know, but can’t get inside thanks to my wards.Also, who gave him that order?The Clave?How could that be, when I was so careful not to tell anyone my real name, without knowing that person very well?I could count those people on one hand!There’s no way the Clave knows who or where I am.So who’s Sebastian working for?And maybe that’s not even his real name, he could be a Shadowhunter by the name of Dick Gaylord for all I know about him.Though he could have killed me plenty of times already, why wait?Unless that wasn’t his task.Luring me out?Damn it, he wanted to get in my pants this whole time.Maybe that was what it’s about, making me go home with him or something, so that he could-Do what?What could he want me for?Aside from fucking?

Oh crap, my head hurts from all the thinking, it’s too soon for this kind of shit.

I should think about Alexander, not that fucked up douche.What should I do?How do I call him?He didn’t say when he’ll return.And the way he looked at me...that pain and sadness, it resembled our last parting too much.I need to find him.

I got up quickly to put on some shoes.I should be able to track his magic.Oh, great, now it makes sense.The magic I felt all those days, that was him.And it really is just like back then, only a bit weaker.How did I not recognize it?

I didn’t think anymore after starting the tracking spell.If I did, I’d probably break down, because this was _fucking unbelievable!_ Alec is alive.Oh gosh, it sounds so different to think about it.I‘m so used to thinking Alec is dead or Alec is gone, that Alec is alive suddenly feels foreign.

 „Alec is alive.Alexander is alive.My familiar is alive,“I repeated all over and over again, just to feel it on my tongue.Still, I had a feeling that it’s not true when I can’t see him, so...unreal.I need to find him, apologise and...wel...figure out a way to make things right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there you go.The next chapter is going to be happier, I promise!  
> Leave me a comment to let me know how I did!  
> Later!


	9. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my lovely readers, a new chapter for you is here.I'm really spoiling you, but who cares, if it makes you and me happy?Just so that you know,I'm posting two chaps today, so it would be nice from you, if you let me know how you like it so far, because we're getting to a territory, that I don't really know.But enough of that, read on.

Following Alec’s magic was harder than expected.It seems that he spent a lot of time walking around my apartment building, there were traces of it all over.I didn’t know what to make of it.Was he watching me?It wouldn’t surprise me, because the tracking spell led me to Pandemonium.Another information clicked into place then.The way everybody always ran away from me at the bar.

I had to smile at it, even though it would mean that he was around long before showing himself to me.Then I frowned.If he witnessed how pathetic I am, why on Earth would he want me back as a Master?And how could I not felt his presence sooner?

Well, not hard to guess.I suppose drinking one’s ass off doesn’t really do anything for your senses.

Finally, after about two hours searching, I found a trace that led out of Brooklyn and followed it impatiently.I’m getting closer to him, I’m getting closer to him, _I’m getting closer to him!_ Damn it, the less distance there was between us, the more I sped up, until I was practically dashing.

And then there was a small run-down building in front of me and I suddenly had no idea what to do.What will I say to him after kicking him out of the flat?A simple apology?And what the hell would he come here for anyway?

I didn’t have much time to think about any of these things, because the door flew open and in front of me stood a blue-skinned female warlock with short strawberry blonde hair.I swallowed my surprise.It made sense.Who else would Alec go to, if not our own kind?

 „Who the hell are you and what are you doing at our door?“she snapped and looked me up and down.

 „I-Um...I belive my familiar went to you,“I said hesitantly.Her eyebrows flew up and her mouth opened.

 „ _You_ are Magnus Bane?“she asked incredulously.This time it was me, whose mouth opened.

 „How do you know my name?“I asked.

 „Because we helped Alex find you.Come on in, you idiot,“she invited me and I stepped into the tiny entrance hall.

 „Why did you call me an idiot?I mean, I’ve been called worse, but is there a reason, or do you call that your every guest?“I asked nonchalantly and looked around, barely containing the urge to run through the apartment and find Alec.

 „No, just you.For kicking your own familiar out,“she shrugged and led me into a living room.There were other people there, a girl with feathers in her hair and a green-skinned boy.

 „Ragnor, Freya, this is Alexander’s ex-Master,“she added when they looked up at us. „And I’m Catarina.“

 „Nice to meet you, but where’s Alec?“Patience was never my forte.

 „He’s asleep.With a fever,“another girl entered the room.

 „What?“

 „Well what did you expect?He barely recovered from that poor state he was in and you kicked him out into a rain.He’s sick,“that girl said.I was starting to get a little bit annoyed and also worried.

 „Okay, why don’t you guys tell me how you know Alexander?“I requested.

 „We found him.Sealed in a box.Lucy here and Freya gave him some of their magic to help him.You should let him explain the rest though,“Catarina told me.

 „What do you mean, sealed?Who sealed him?And how did you find him?“I asked.

 „In one of the Clave’s warehouses.They store our stuff there, magical things that they stole from us.We broke in and Alex called for help.Now, why don’t you have coffee with us before Alex wakes up?“Catarina offered.I thought about it for a second, but decided against it.

 „I’d rather see Alec now, if you don’t mind.But I’ll take you up on that coffee later after he’s awake?“

 „As you wish.Luce, will you show him the room?“Catarina asked and Lucy nodded.

As soon as we left the living room, she turned to me.

 „What the hell were you thinking?“she snapped.I flinched at her tone.

 „Excuse me?“

 „Don’t play dumb, Bane, Alex told me what happened, before he passed out from the fever.Why didn’t you let him explain?“she demanded.

I was quite curious in what kind of relationship she has with Alec.She certainly looks like she cares a lot about him.

 „Look, I was confused, okay?And don’t tell me, that if you belived your Mistress to be dead for two centuries and she suddenly appeared on your doorstep, you’d just accept her back.Trusting people based only on their appearance is stupid beyond belief in this age,“I said.Lucy shivered at the thought of loosing her Mistress, but recovered quickly and sighed.

 „I suppose you’re right.But you could have let him explain.I don’t know the whole story, he was a delirious mess when he got here, but from what he told me, he saved your ass from some psycho.Don’t you think that if he wanted to hurt you or do something bad to you, he wouldn‘t help you?“she asked and I hung my head down in shame.

 „I suppose.But you gotta understand that I was drunk as hell and didn’t exactly know the difference between reality and dream.Also, being hit in the head didn‘t help much.I thought I was delusional and when he came to me today, I just...I didn’t know what to think.Why do you think I’m here now?I need to make things right,“I explained.

My head jerked up, when I felt her hand on my shoulder, which was quite a feat, considering the fact, that I was about a foot and a half taller than her.

 „I get it.It must have been really hard for you, all those years.But he’s here now and he needs you.From what I felt, his magic is practically drained, I’m not sure what from, but it‘s gone regardless.If you add that sickness to it, he’s in a pretty shitty state.Freya made him some medicine, but he wasn’t awake to take it and we didn’t want to wake him.You’ll stay with him, untill he does, right?“

I nodded and she handed me a vial full of some brown liquid.I was warry of it for a second, how do I know I can trust these people?But then I remembered that they were the ones who found and saved Alec and he trusts them enough to come to them when he needs help.

 „Give it to him when you get a chance.It’s an old recipe, he should be better after drinking it.And please, don’t upset him further.He’s in here“Lucy said, pointing at a wooden door and turned away to return to the living room.

 „Thank you.For taking care of him,“I told her.

 „You’re welcome.I hope you’ll take on the job from here?“

 „Of course.I’m not letting him out of my sight,“I smiled and entered the room.

It was a small bedroom, the only furniture was a double bed and a small wardrobe.Alec was lying on the bed, tucked in two blankets.I practically ran to his side and sat next to him.His beautiful face was flushed and sweaty, his mouth half open.It looked as if he was having a nightmare of sorts, his eyes vere moving under his lids.There was a wet washcloth on his forehead and a bowl with cold water on the bedside table.I washed the cloth and brushed his damp bangs off his face, before placing it back on his head.

His breath hitched on my touch, and his eyes opened a little, just enough to show their rich blue, almost swallowed by black, from his blown pupils.

 „M-Ma-gnus?“he wheezed out.

 „Yeah.I’m here.C’mon baby, you need to drink this.It’ll make you feel better,“I said while sliding one hand under his neck to prop his head a bit, before uncorking the vial and placing it to his lips.He drank the medicine obediently and my heart ached from the thought, that even after how I acted, he still belives me enough to do as I say.

As soon as he emptied the vial, I slowly layed him back down and realised, that he was asleep again.I checked his temperature with the back of my hand and noted that it seemed to be dropping.

I then climbed onto the bed and settled next to him under the covers, not caring how hot it was in there.I needed to feel him close again, without the influence of alcohol.I slid my hands around him and moved, so that he had his head on my chest.My fingers started gently stroking his scalp and ears and I let the tears fall, knowing that these are ones of happiness, because I _have him back._ He’s there, in my arms, firm and smooth and _real._ Who cares that we didn’t see each other in two hundred years?What does it matter, that the Clave probably plans something evil?Nothing on the whole world is more important than this amazing, magical being in my arms, no matter how small or weak he is.I’m going to help him and protect him, the way I was supposed to all this time back and I’m going to bond with him again and I’m never, _never_ , letting him go again.Even if we got into a situation like before, I’d rather stay and die with him, than spend even a day without him.

With these thoughts and Alec curled on top of me, my eyes slipped shut and I fell asleep, sober for the first time in ages.


	10. Together at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, two chaps today.Enjoy reading!

_„...Aim!SHOOT!“_

_Ten arrows flew into the air, but only three ended up stuck in the targets, one of them in the middle of the red circle.The trainer walked up to it and read the name carved into the wood._

_„Alexander!“he shouted and my eyes went wide.There was clapping and few praises, but I only had eyes for the one person in the onlooking crowd._

_„Way to go, Alec!“Magnus yelled, with a bright smile and I couldn’t help but return it._

_„Squad three, line-up!“the trainer commanded and I passed the bow to another familiar._

_„You were great, Alexander!“Magnus said as soon as I got from the training spot.We walked towards our shared house and I couldn’t help but blush at the praise.I was happy with myself, fighting came naturaly to me and it made me almost giddy, that if I ever needed to fight without the aid of magic, I’d be able to hold my ground and protect Magnus if necessary._

_„Thanks.I really like archery.How did the study session go?“I asked and  watched with amusement as his face converted into a disgusted expression._

_„Boring beyond belief.I’d rather throw myself into a pack of demons then sit there a second longer,“he grumbled and I chuckled._

_„At least it’s pair work tomorrow.Now, let’s get something to eat, I’m starving!“I exclaimed._

_„We could sneak out to that Italian pizzeria.I’m in a mood for something unhealthy,“Magnus suggested with that signature wicked smirk of his._

_„You’re always in a mood for something unhealthy,“I pointed out.Before he could start objecting, I continued. „Lucky for you, I’m in no mood for cooking, so Italy it is!“_

_His whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and he quickly pulled me into a tight embrace and swirled me in the air once, which had me squeaking like a girl.Magnus’s carefree laughter filled our small living room.My chest felt really warm from the sound of his happiness._

_When he finally put me down, I playfully swatted the back of his head, which was quite hard, since he already outgrew me by five inches.In his sixteen years, he was taller than most of other warlocks.I secretely admired the way he matured so quickly, his high cheekbones became more prominent and his whole body was lean and slightly muscled._

_I on the other hand, still had a little bit of baby fat in my face and my eyes looked too big for it.At least the years of hard training made my body well muscled, if not that much taller.Not that I was short or something, but of average height, just few inches under six feet._

_After taking a shower and putting on some less baggy clothes, I sat on the chair in the kitchen, waiting for Magnus to come out of the bathroom.He always takes so long in there, just messing with his hair and then complaining about how they never stay the way he wants them._

_Finally, he came out, in his light green shirt and leather pants, tight enough to make me blush and avert my gaze._

_„Oh, come on, darling, can’t you at least once put on something that isn’t two sizes too big for you?Why don’t you show that amazing body of yours a bit?Make ladies swoon?“Magnus smirked._

_„I don’t care about ladies.Nobody in Italy knows me.Besides, I like comfortable clothes.Aren’t you afraid that those pants will tear as soon as you sit?“I retorted with a snort, pointedly ignoring his comment about my body._

_„No.And if they do, I’ll have a reason to take them off,“he winked and then moved towards the door.I sat there dumbfounded.Did he really just say that?The scary part is, that I was quite certain he would really do it, and my brain intstantly created the image of him, only in his birthday suit and I belive my face couldn’t get redder even if I tried._

_„Are you coming, Alec?We don’t have the whole day,“he spurred, but there was a smirk on his face, showing me that he knows exactly what was going on in my head._

_„I’m coming, I’m coming,“I said and got up, dismissing the picture quickly.He then flashed me another smirk and suddenly broke into a run._

_„Who get’s to the forrest last pays!“he yelled and I watched him in disbelief, before dashing after him, a wide smile on my lips.I outran him fast and shot him a smile over my shoulder._

_„I hope you didn’t forget to take your money!“I shouted and with a laugh ran by the first line of trees and into the shadows of the forrest.I expected an irritated huff, but he laughed instead and ruffled my hair after he caught up.We stood in front of the big cherry tree we used as a passage and I waited for Magnus to finish opening a portal.He wasn’t supposed to know how yet, but we once broke into the school(not my idea) and Magnus sort of ‘borrowed‘ one of the spell books.Ever since he learned how to draw portals, we’ve been running off to various countries, either to taste their food, or to just look around.If the Elders knew about our trips, they wouldn’t be very happy, but Magnus already knows the spells by heart, so they’d probably only scold us._

_„Alright, it’s done.Let’s go!“he said and offered me a hand.I took it, blushing again.What only deepened the blush was when he laced our fingers, instead of just holding on.He gave me a small smile, as if asking if it’s okay.I returned it with flaming face, but a fluttering feeling in my stomach and warmth in my chest._

_We stepped into the vortex of blue light together._

I was hot.Really hot, as if someone shoved me into an oven.I slowly blinked, noting the weak pounding in my head.I was laying on something, something, that was moving up and down slowly.Then the smell hit me.Sandalwood.Suddenly all sleepiness abandoned me and I moved to the side, to get a look.Am I still delirious?No, probably not, otherwise I wouldn’t be feeling this well.

Magnus stirred, as if feeling my movement and tightened his hold on me, pressing me back agains his body.I huffed a little, feeling sticky from sweat.

 „M-Magnus?“I said, but it came out raspy and weak.I cleared my throat and tried again. „Magnus?“

His eyes slowly opened and he looked a bit disoriented, before his gaze landed on me and softened.

 „Hey,“he mumbled.

 „Hey yourself.Would you mind letting go of me?I think I’m melting from the heat,“I grumbled.

 „Oh, right.Sorry,“he said and untangled himself from me, before throwing off the two blankets covering us.I sat up, but fell back down immediately, closing my eyes and groaning.

 „Alec?What is it?“Magnus asked and I felt his hand touching the side of my cheek gently, panic evident in his every word.

 „I’m fine, I’m fine.I just got up too quickly,“I assured him, but with a happy feeling in my gut, that he cares.He came after me.He must have realised that I’m real and not a threat.

 „Are you sure?Does anything hurt?“Magnus continued to fret.I opened my eyes again and saw the concern and anxiety in his face.I gave him a reassuring smile and attempted to sit up again.His hands flew to my back to support me, should I collapse again.

 „I’m alright.Don’t worry, you’ll get wrinkles,“I teased, but flinched a little, when the pounding in my head became stronger.

 „Yeah, alright my ass.Where does it hurt?“he said, looking me over.I sighed.

 „My head hurts a little, but that’s all.Really, Mags, stop worrying,“I told him, but then froze a little on his reaction.There were tears welling in his eyes and his face was full of pain and remorse.

 „I have to worry.This is my fault.If I didn’t act like a jerk, you wouldn’t be sick,“he mumbled and turned away from me.I frowned and took hold of his arm, trying to make him face me, but my body felt so weak, that even the hand I was holding him with was trembling slightly.I guess I overdid it with all those portals to get breakfast today.Or was it yesterday?

I gave up after few failed attempts and moved myself instead.It was hard, the headache was growing stronger with my every movement, but I refused to give up, until I kneeled before Magnus on the bed.

 „Magnus?Mags, look at me, please,“I pleaded, my voice sounded shaky and weak.I felt so pathetic that he has to see me like this, but if I don’t tell him now, he’ll continue blaming himself.

After he finally looked up at me, I gave him a small smile and held his gaze, not letting him break it.

 „Listen to me now.It’s okay.I understand how hard it is to belive me after all those years.What’s important is that you did in the end.You came here.That’s all I wanted.Now, stop blaming yourself, alright?I’m going to be fine,“I talked slowly, letting him sink the words in.

 „Alec, how can you say that?You saved me from Sebastian, took care of my drunken ass, even got me a European breakfast and I kicked you out into a fuckin‘ storm!You should be furious, or at least a bit angry!Why aren’t you angry at me?I screwed up!“Magnus said, almost yelling by the end and angry tears were sliding over his cheeks and down his chin.

I sighed deeply and smiled again.

 „I’m not angry, because you’re here.You are here and that’s all that matters to me.You have no idea how long I wished to talk to you, to hear you say my name.After all this time...being angry over a mistake like this seems stupid, don’t you think?“I said, feeling my own tears.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

 „Do you really mean that?“he whispered.

 „Of course.I never lie, remember?“I chuckled and then sucked in a sharp breath, when he threw himself on me, locking me in his arms.We fell back on the bed, me beneath Magnus.

 „I love you, Alec.I love you and I missed you so much,“he sobbed, holding me as if afraid I’d disappear if he let go.My heart bursted with happiness at that moment, because I heard it.I heard those three words, that hunted me all this time, that I thought I’ll never hear again.I was crying like a baby now, but I didn’t care, since Magnus was in the same state.

 „I love you too, Magnus, I love you so much,“I choked out and then we were suddenly kissing, as if the only thing keeping us alive was the touch of the other’s lips.Our tears were mixing together and gave our kiss a salty taste, but none of us cared, we savoured all of it.My whole body was on fire, set ablaze with Magnus’s every touch, every flick of his tongue against mine.The way our bodies fit together, you’d say we are one instead of two.

Unfortunatelly, my own body still didn’t feel fit enough for those activities, because as soon as we broke away to gasp for air, my vision went black and I fell back into the pillows, immediately slipping back into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I belive I deserve some love after this, don't you think?So be of that kindness and leave some kudos and comments.Love you all!


	11. Being with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, there ya go.I have to warn you, there's smut in this chap, my second ever, so if it sucks, please forgive me.There's more to come after this, so be prepared.Also, I feel the need to warn you, that these quick updates are coming to an end, I'm starting my second year of high school in a week and there are lots of preparations to be made, so I probably won't have that much time to write, BUT, I promise to try the updates at least once a week, I won't abandon this story or anything.  
> Go on reading now.

This time when I woke up, It didn’t feel like I was being boiled alive, which was a nice change.I blinked to get the sleep out of my eyes and slowly looked around.Magnus wasn’t there with me this time and for just a split of second, I was afraid that I dreamed all the events of last night, or maybe still this night, but then I caught the scent of sandalwood in the air and relaxed.He was there.It really happened.He really told me he loves me.We really kissed.I have him back.

My face felt like it’ll tear apart any second from the wide smile.

I slowly sat up and threw the thin blanket aside.There was no headache anymore, which I was very thankfull for, but my body still felt weak.I probably shouldn’t perform any spells for a while.

My knees threatened to buckle when I stood up, but I regained my balance soon and slowly made my way out of the room, to find Magnus if he’s still here.

There was a sound of quiet conversation from the living room, so I went there.Catarina, Ragnor and Magnus were sitting on a sofa and when they noticed me, they fell silent, while Magnus got up quickly and strode to my side.

 „Darling, how are you feeling?Is something the matter?“he asked.That worried look didn’t suit him, so I gave him a reassuring smile and watched his features relax.

 „I’m fine, Mags,“I told him and then turned to the other two warlocks in the room.

 „Thank you so much, Catarina, Ragnor.I’m sorry for bothering you again.Is there something I could help you with?Anything at all?“I offered.

 „Nope.C’mon, Alexander, you don’t have to do anything for us, we’re glad we could help you,“Cat smiled kindly.I blushed lightly.

 „But it would be nice of you, if you took better care of yourself.God knows it was pretty stupid to drain all your magic so soon after...well...the way you were,“Ragnor added.

 „I know.I will.“

 „Also, you’re welcome to stay for some time, if you want, Magnus told us that that guy who attacked him knew who he was.You could both be in danger.“

I raised my eyebrows at that.

 „Thanks guys, but I don’t think he knows where I live, so we should be safe there.But seriously, I appreciate everything you did,“Magnus said before I even got a chance to open my mouth. „Though there is one more favour I’d like to ask of you, only if you’ll accept, darling.I’d like you to bond us.“

After that the room fell silent.I was gaping like a fish and my heart probably stopped.Then I realised, that Magnus was waiting for my reaction and the way I was looking at him must have made him unsure, because he squirmed a bit, but didn’t avert his eyes.

 „This is funny,“I blurted out and then blushed like crazy, because that’s not what I intended to say.

 „What’s funny about it?“Magnus frowned, most likely wondering if I haven’t suffered brain damage from the fever.

 „That this is the second time you’re asking me and not the other way around,“I clarified with a small smile.He relaxed a little bit, but I could still see how stiff his shoulders were.He was nervous.Oh, right, because I haven’t answered yet.

 „I accept, Magnus.Really, did you expect that I’d refuse you?“I asked after few more seconds of silence.Then his face broke into a bright grin.

 „There’s always a chance that you’ll grow wiser,“he said and I returned his smile.I haven’t even realised that we moved so close to each other, that I had to tilt my head back to meet his eyes, before his arms enveloped me in a tight, but gentle embrace and I softly sighed.The world could end now and I wouldn’t even notice.Here, in Magnus’s arms, that was the place I knew I’ll always be welcome to return to.

Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart, my face beet red and Magnus still smiling.

 „I appreciate that you think so highly of us, but are you sure this is the right choice?I mean, I know how the Ritual works, but it’s supposed to be performed by the Elders.I’m not sure if we’re...worthy,“Catarina said with difficulty.

 „Nonsense.You saved Alec’s life.Without you, we wouldn’t be together right now.I think you’re worthy enough.Besides, I don’t have any idea where to find any Elders,“Magnus dismissed and grabbed my hand.I nodded in agreement.

Catarina exchanged looks with Ragnor and then turned back to us.

 „In that case, it would be our honour,“she spoke. „Though maybe you should wait for a while.After all, it’s not so long since you were on the brink of death, Alex.“

I shook my head.

 „No.No more waiting.We waited for two hundred years.I’m going to be alright, I know I will,“I said with determination.Even though I felt weak, there was still enough strength in me to go through the ritual.

 „Alec, Catarina is right.I don’t know how bad it was with you when they found you, but I’m no risking your life.Let’s give it few days, just so that you can get well again,“Magnus reasoned.I hung my head, because there weren’t any good arguments to use. „As you said, we waited two hundred years.What’s few more days in comparison?“

I sighed and nodded.Magnus’s arms enclosed around me and I relaxed into his touch.

 „Okay.This is a good thing, at least we’ll have more time to study the spell, right Ragnor?“Catarina spoke.

 „Yeah.You can stay here for the time being, until Alex get’s better and then we’ll repair your bond.“

We agreed to it, in the end.Magnus seemed happy to be with people our own kind after so long.I wonder when was the last time he met any warlocks.

Living with the two warlocks and familiars was surprisingly harmonic.Lucy and Freya insisted on patroling outside, just to make sure that we’re all safe, so we didn’t see much of them.Also, Catarina and Ragnor were going out a lot, to sell their catch from the latest trip to the Clave’s warehouse, so me and Magnus had a lot of time together.We started to get to know each other all over again, because even though I stayed pretty much the same, Magnus didn’t.The passed time changed him in ways that I had trouble understanding.There was the way he spoke, the swearing and weird expressions that I never heard before.That wasn’t the center of my concern though.No, it was the constant fear that shone in his eyes.I didn’t know what he’s afraid of, but it looked like he desperately tried to hide it.

I wished he’d open up to me and told me what’s wrong, but when I asked, he just waved it off, like it’s nothing.

In the end, I didn’t even have to push him into telling me.His own mind did.

\---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

I was woken up by something pushing me off the bed.I leaped to my feet with a hiss and prepared to fight whatever danger there may have been, but instead of an attacker, I saw Magnus, twisting and turning on the bed, his face scrunched in pain and his lips forming silent words.

I jumped back on the bed and took hold of his trembling shoulders.

 „Magnus, wake up, it’s just a dream!“I mumbled and shook him few times.He jerked awake with a pained „Alec!“ and sprung into a sitting position, knocking me backwards and on the ground again.I grunted when my knee collided with the floor, but brushed it off and got up quickly, sounds of frantic gasps filling the room.

Magnus was hunched on top of the covers, his whole body shaking.I climbed behind him, embraced him and dragged him onto my lap, where he clutched my shirt desperately, still sobbing uncontrollably.

„Everything’s okay, Mags, you’re okay.It was just a dream.Just a dream.Shhh.Shhh.It’s alright,“I murmured into his hair soothingly, holding him tightly.He continued crying for few more minutes, before falling silent, only occasionaly sniffling.

 „S-Sorry for waking you,“he mumbled and I heard embarrassment in his voice.

 „It’s okay.Will you tell me about that dream?“I asked gently.I felt him shake his head weakly.

 „You’ll feel better if you talk about it Mags.Bottling it inside won’t do you any good,“I told him softly.Only another head shake.I sighed, but gave up.

 „I’m not going to push you.But if you’ll ever feel the need to talk, I’m here for you, alright?“

The only answer I got was a nod and a whispered „Thank you,Alec.“

 „Do you want to get back to sleep?It’s still early to get up,“I asked.

 „Okay,“he breathed, but didn’t loosen his hold on me, so I shifted us into a lying position, with him curled in my arms.It felt natural like this, even with the high difference.

I started humming softly while treading my fingers through his soft hair.It still had few sparkling specks in it and I picked them up for examination.I’ll have to ask Magnus what it is in the morning, it’s ruining the pillows.

 „I dreamed about you,“sounded quietly.I almost missed it, but then hugged him tighter, to encourage him.

 „You were gone.Again.I was in my loft, but you weren’t.I searched for you.That’s all.Pathetic, aren’t I?I’m sorry for being so-,“ he spoke, but I couldn’t take that empty tone, or the self-depreciation he showed.

 „Stop.Stop talking about yourself like that,“I said firmly, but he didn’t listen.He pulled away from me a bit, eyes locked down on the sheets, but looking far away.

 „But it’s true.I am pathetic.If you saw the way I was, you would have been disgusted.I was a wreck.Still am.You don’t deserve a Master like me,“he said.With every uttered word, I felt a fire start in my chest and in the end, I just...flipped.I pinned him to the bed under me and framed his face with both hands, so that he had to look at me.

 „Magnus, shut up.You are not pathetic, Mags.I saw the way you were, you know?I was looking after you, in that club, in your home, everywhere.I know that you get drunk a lot and that you sleep most of the day, I know all of it!There were many things on my mind when I watched you for the last week, but pathetic was never one of them.I admire you, Mags.You found a way to cope with life.I admit, getting drunk isn’t the best option, but you at least tried.I can’t imagine what it was like, living on your own for two hundred years, because I never had to do that.I was locked in an enchanted box with minimal magic and couldn’t do anything then remember our life together in my mind for that time.

So stop thinking so low about yourself.I love you, just the way you are and I’m not going anywhere.You are the best Master a familiar can wish for and I’ll be honoured to belong to you once more.I’ll never leave you again Magnus, never.And if we ever got into a situation like the last one, which I hope won‘ happen, I promise to let you decide for yourself,“I talked, the determination in my voice amazed even me.

The room was silent after that for a while, me just staring into Magnus’s stunned eyes.His pupils were dilated and I saw how his chest was heaving.

 „Promise?“he got out.I smiled softly at him.

 „I promise, Mags.You’re stuck with me.“

Then his lips curved into the brightest smile I have ever seen and he pulled me imposibly closer to him.

 „You better keep that promise, otherwise there will be Hell to pay.Just so that you know,“he warned.I smiled.

 „I wouldn’t expect anything less.So, are you ready to go to sleep now?“I asked.He shook his head and his smile changed from sweet to down right devilish.A shiver ran down my spine from it.

Magnus rolled us around, so that he hoovered over me and kissed me.I didn’t expect his tongue to lick his way into my mouth right away and moaned, when he started mapping every inch of it.I felt heat stirr in my stomach when his hands started traveling across my chest and under my shirt, straight to my nipples.I arched my back with a surprised whine, when he started rubbing them.We never got to these things before, all shows of affection stayed at kissing, so I had no idea about how sensitive and needy my body could get.

After abusing both my nubs until they were rock-hard, his hands moved to my stomach and started caressing the muscles there.

 „Mhhh, I almost forgot about these,“Magnus purred, tracing every curve and every dip.I felt my face grow hot and quiet sighs slipped from my mouth.

However, I stiffened a bit when his hand slid lower, under the hem of my loose pants.

 „M-Magnus, what are you doing?“I breathed out.

 „Shhh.I’ll make you feel soo good, Alec,“he purred seductively and I threw my head back, when his long fingers wrapped around my stiff length, the pleasure making me dizzy.

Then he started stroking me lazily, kissing me deeply and swallowing my moans.A thought made it’s way through my hazy mind and I mirrored his movements, only sliding my hands over his chest, but then I grasped his T-shirt and started tugging it upwards.Magnus understood my wish, let go of my heated flesh and raised his arms, so that I could throw the T-shirt over his head and somewhere to the floor.

I felt bold for a second, so I flipped us over, with me on top and started kissing his neck and collarbones.Surprised sighs and moans escaped him and I grinned against his skin triumphantly.Then I continued to his dark nipples and took one in my mouth.His back arched and the moan he let out made my body tingle and my erection harden even more.

 „A-Alec,God,“he breathed, and then we were rolling again and I found myself trapped under him once more.This time, there wasn’t any gentleness in what he was doing.My shirt got almost torn off me and I had to restrain myself from screaming in delight, when he started bitting and sucking my already red and puffy nipples.

His hands slipped under my back and down, until they slid over my behind, dragging the fabric with them.I was red like a tomato, when my hard erection sprung free and I tried to hide my face in the pillows, but Magnus held me still.

 „Don’t hide from me, Alexander.You are beautiful.Every,“ he kissed my left hipbone, „single,“ he continued, pressing his lips to the opossite one, „part of you,“ Magnus finished, and then did something I didn’t even dream of.His lips closed around my head and slid down, until I hit the back of his throat.My eyes felt like they’ll bulge out, the pleasure I felt was so strong that I couldn’t even scream.My mouth was open wide and I was fisting the sheets so strong I feared they’ll tear.I had no time for that kind of thoughts though, because Magnus started moving and it was the most glorious sensation I have ever felt.

I was moaning, gasping and crying out, thankful for the soundproof spell Magnus put up before doing any of these things.

The fire in my stomach spread slowly, until my whole body felt like burning and I didn’t know what to do anymore, it was simply too much.I was sobbing now, for relief, for Magnus to stop before my head blows up.

 „Let go, darling.Let go, I’ve got you,“Magnus encouraged after releasing me with a pop and then returned to his previous activity, the slurping and sucking sounds driving me crazy.Then he made a series of swallowing motions around me and I exploded, screaming his name and thrashing wildly underneath him.His hands had a firm grip on my hips so that I didn’t choke him, swallowing everything I filled his mouth with.

After the pleasure subsided, I was left sweaty and panting, but satisfied like I’ve never been.Magnus curled next to me, placing loving kisses to my neck and cheek, but I felt a certain part of his body pressing to my thigh and cursed myself for being so selfish.

I crawled on top of him again and kissed him, deeply with lots of tongue and teeth.I tasted a salty and slightly bitter flavour in his mouth and moaned, knowing it’s me.

My hands traveled down his firm chest, mapping it the way I never had a chance to, noting how flat his naveless stomach is and how his hipbones slightly protruded, the caramel coloured skin stretching deliciously.

Then I got to his pants and started sliding them down, caressing his thighs and calves on the go.

Magnus was observing me with a heated gaze, his cat eyes dilated to the point when only a thin circle of gold was visible.

I moved my eyes to the long and hard member in front of me.I had no idea how to take it whole into my mouth like Magnus did to me, but I decided that I’ll give it a try.

I started slow, placing open mouthed kisses on his sides, taking in his musky scent and salty taste.There were drops of liquid already leaking from the tip and I reached to lick them, to taste Magnus.I couldn’t help but moan at how deeply intimate and erotic this whole situation was.I’ve never done anything like this before, yet my body evidently knew what to do.

I opened my mouth wide and directed the head of Magnus’s length into my mouth, being careful with my teeth.

He gave a loud moan, the first real sound in a while and I glanced up at him.He was gripping the sheets firmly, his eyes fixed on me, wide and wild with desire, while his teeth bit into his lower lip.

I couldn’t help but smile a little around him, happy that I was the one who made him react and lose control like that.

Then I started moving like he did before.I bobbed my head up and down, taking as much of him as I could, but there was still a lot of space for my hand to take hold oh him and twist in rhytm with my head.

Magnus was crying out now, his hips thrusting up and body jerking wildly and I knew that he’s nearing the edge, so I started moving my mouth and hand faster, circling him with my tongue and swallowing quickly.

Suddenly Magnus screamed and I felt bursts of thick liquid hit my tongue.I swallowed it all greedily, the salty and bitter taste feeling like a sweet treat to me.

After licking him clean, I released the softening member and crawled back up, so that I could lie next to Magnus.

 „You’re amazing, you know that?“he said breathlessly.I smiled shyly, shaking my head.

 „I just did what you did to me.If someone’s amazing here, it’s definitely you,“I told him and yawned.

 „Let’s call it a draw and say we’re both amazing, shall we?Let’s go back to sleep now,“Magnus smiled and closed his arms around me.I snuggled to his warm chest and sighed in content.

 „Magnus?“

 „Yeah?“

 „I love you.“

 „I love you too, darling.Sweet dreams.“

 „You too, Mags.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave kudos and comments if you liked it, and please, let me know if I did well with the smut, so that I know what to work on.Love you all, guys, you're the best!


	12. Repaired bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry this took so long and also that this chap kinda sucks and is rather short, but I had a terrible case of writer's block this whole week and I was really nervous about my psychologist appointment, BUT, I'm back on track now, so you can look forward to a very, very juicy and graphic lemon in the next chapter, I have it all planned out, so just sit tight and wait for it.Also, I started school today and I hate it already.Why is it that I always feel like an outcast in my class?Oh, right, probably because I write gay porn in every free minute.Anyway, go on and read and please don't hate me for the crapiness of it.

I woke up perfectly rested and relaxed.Alec was still asleep, curled securely to my chest, with his pointed ears tickling my chin lightly.I took in his whole naked form, that was on clear display, since we didn’t bother with the covers last night.I bet that if he woke up now and caught me staring, he’d be embarrassed, but there was nothing emabarrassing about his body.His skin was smooth and milky pale, free of any imperfections and almost glowing in the dim light of the room.Defined muscles were stretching under it and although he had a smaller frame, there were no doubts that he could beat me in a fight without even breaking a sweat.

His chest was softly raising and falling, little puffs of air coming from his slightly parted pink lips.I traced his perfect abs with my eyes, almost drooling at the sight.Then I looked lower and my eyes landed on the prettiest cock I have ever seen and yes, I have seen a number of them in the two hundred years of living on my own.It wasn’t overly large, but still bigger then average person’s.Yesterday wasn’t the first time I saw it, but Alec has no idea that I spied at him few times when he was having a bath at our previous house.

Suddenly he stirred and frowned a little, as if sensing my intense stare and turned his back to me.That way I had a clear view on the slight curve of his waist, the slightly protruding shoulder blades, and also the long black tail, that was curled around him, not to mention his firm ass.He drawed his long legs towards his upper body, so that he lyied curled like a cat.It was an adorable sight, especially when his ears twitched.

For few seconds, I wondered if the way we acted yesterday will change anything between us.He certainly did things, that I wouldn’t even dare to dream of, after all, he was the shy guy, who wouldn’t even take his shirt off in front of me, and now I discover such a talent?

Also, the way I broke down...and the stuff he said.It’s weird, but when he told me all those kind things, I belived him.I also know that he can’t lie, he’s horrible at it, so he must have truly meant them.

I smiled to my self affectionately and reached to gently caress his silky black hair.I really do have the best familiar a warlock could wish for.

\---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

As it turned out, nothing changed between us.Alec has been a little embarrassed about the way he acted, but when I assured him that I loved every second of it, he stopped worrying.

We spend four more days with the others after that and with every day, I saw how much better Alec got.He started training his fighting postures behind the house every morning, to get back in shape.At those times, I always just sat there and observed the way his body moved, the cat-like grace almost painful to watch, because my cock always remembered what’s under his baggy clothes and my imagination ran wild, to the bedroom, with Alec lying under me, screaming my name in pleasure.It was a torture, but I never missed out on it.Speaking of our bedroom activities, no, we haven’t done anything other then touch and kiss since blowing each other.I wanted to finally take him, to mark him as my own in a way I never did before, but I knew it’s a big step for him, since he’s never even got a blowjob before me.It saddened me, that he can’t be my first too, since I lost my virginity a very, very long time ago, with a person who seemed to care for me, but ended up wanting only my body in the end.It wasn’t even close to nice or pleasurable, so I decided to make it as special for Alec as possible.Which means waiting until we’re bonded once again, because that connection will make it all the more intense, I’m sure.

That day was approaching quickly, Alec’s magic was mostly back and he was looking pretty much the same as I remember him.Also, Ragnor and Catarina found a book with the Bonding ritual in it and studied it long and hard, so that they remembered the spell by heart.

 

The ritual itself wasn’t that hard to prepare.All we needed was a circle of candles and two knives.We started at midnight, to give the spell more power.

Originally, it’s supposed to be performed outside, under a full moon and, as mentioned, by one of the Elders.We didn’t have one, it wasn’t a full moon, but at least we were outside, somewhere in Canada.

Me and Alec kneeled opposite each other in the circle of lit up candles.I could see the joy in my soon-to-be-again-familiar’s eyes and I‘m sure that mine reflected the same emotion.

Then Ragnor and Catarina started chanting.The candles flared in different colours, mainly blue, green and gold, while the magic got thicked and thicker around us.I could feel the throbbing hole in my chest, where a part of Alec used to be and winced a little.

When the spell called for it, I took hold of my knife and made a long cut on my left palm, noting that Alexander did the same with a determined expression.

Then we joined our hands.It was like a lightning bolting through us the moment our blood touched and I would probably scream if I could.I could feel Alec’s magic flow through my veins now, my own singing in the contentment of feeling it‘s familiar warmth.

Slowly, the gaping wound caused by our separation started to mend.My own magic was flowing into Alec now, doing the same in his body.

And just like that, the shredded bond between us got patched up.It was visible for a split of second, like a glowing thread connecting our hearts.

  _„Mags?Can you hear me?“_ sounded in my head and I grinned broadely.

  _„Yeah.I can hear you, darling,“_ I answered, and Alec returned the smile.

This is it.We’ll be together forever, and this time I won’t let anyone tear us appart.

 „Just so that you know, I’m not letting you out of my sight again, baby-cakes,“I informed my _familiar._

 „I wouldn’t expect anything less, Master,“Alexander smirked.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

 

On our way home, I didn’t let go of Alec’s hand.My hold was probably tighter than necessary, but he didn’t seem to care.

We parted with Catarina, Ragnor, Lucy and Freya right after the ritual.I gave them my number and a permission to visit whenever they’ll want.I hoped to see them soon, without them, I’d still be miserable and Alec in some goddamned box.Speaking of that, I haven’t heard his full story yet.I need to ask.But not now.Now I need to figure out a way how to make him sleep with me in all meanings of the word.

 „What are you thinking about?“Alec asked.Oh shit, I forgot that he can actually read my thoughts now, if I think about them hard enough.Damn.I’ll have to get used to that again.Though I’ll be able to do the same to him now.Hmm...the possibilities.

 „That we should go on a date tonight.There’s this awesome Asian restaurant next to my apartment building.I’m not sure if you noticed it?“I said.There was a light blush covering his cheeks now.

 „A date?You do realise that it’s almost two in the morning, right?“Alec pointed out.

 „What does that matter?“I raised my eyebrows.

 „It does.I know that you’re used to being awake until early morning and this is like nothing, but it’s not healthy for you.Besides, I don’t really want to sleep through tomorrow,“Alec said.I smiled a bit at that, but then something clicked.

 „Wait, Alec, how long have you been around before, you know, kickin‘ Sebastian’s ass?“

I could see a bit of guilt flick in his eyes before he averted them and I felt his hand in mine get a little clammy.

 „Um....a week?I think?“he mumbled.I felt my eyes widen.

 „A week?You have been around a whole week and you didn’t come to me?“I almost shouted, making few bypassing people stare at us.Thank God that Alec hid his ears and tail.

 „I did come to you.I was looking over you!I was weak, Mags, I couldn’t get my normal form and got stuck as a cat or smaller animals.If I came to you like that, you wouldn’t belive it was me.Besides, I planned to show myself to you as soon as I’d get my magic back.Thankfully, it happened just the day that guy, Sebastian decided to go berserk,“Alec explained.

 „But how do you know I wouldn’t have belived you?You haven’t tried!“

 „Mags, you didn’t belive me, when I did, remember?“he gently reminded me.I hung my head.He’s right.I shouldn’t speak to him like this.It wasn’t his fault and he didn’t do anything wrong.I sighed.

 „Sorry.Let’s just move on from it, okay?You did the best you could and I’m thankful to have you back.“

 „I’m thankful too.Now, let’s get out of the streets, okay?“

 „Okay.“

\---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

We didn’t do anything besides sleeping that night.Like, lying-next-to-each-other-and-cuddle kind of sleep.Not that I minded, it was really nice and I was a bit tired anyway.I promised myself to get a little sweaty with him the next night though.I’ll make it the best night of both our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chap!


	13. Party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I had some some personal trouble and school work on top of that, so I didn't have much time to work on this, plus I could write this only with my parents out of the house, because as you'll see, there's some pretty graphic smut inside.Just to warn you, I'll be without wi-fi for the next week, so I won't be able to write.But I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I get back home.Without further ado, go ahead and read.

„No way.“

 „Oh, c’mon, darlin‘!“

 „I said no way, Magnus, I’m not doing that.“

 „Please Alexander!

 „No.It’s bad enough that I agreed to the club AND I let you dress me up.I’m not letting you put make-up on me.“

 „But you’d look so fantabulous with it!And I wouldn’t go overboard with it!Just a little, tiny bit of eyeshadow and some eyeliner, that’s all! And maybe a little bit of hair-gel and glitter for your hair, but that would be it, I swear!“

 „You do know that fantabulous isn’t a word, right?“

 „I invented it, of course it’s a word.But back to the chase, please, will you let me?Please?Pretty pretty please with whipped cream on top?“

Just few seconds of puppy eyes and pouting and Alec caved with a resigned sigh and sat down in front of my vanity table.

 „I hate you, you know that?“he grumbled and frowned at himself in the mirror.I smiled with delight and started preparing all the things I’ll need.

 „I love you too, darling.Now, close your eyes, please…“I urged and he obeyed with an irritated huff.

 

Twenty minutes later, I put the last tube of glitter away and just adored my work.Alexander looked like a piece art, his still closed eyes rimmed with a thinn line of black, lids covered by dark blue and silver eye shadow.I didn’t use mascara, his lashes were dark and long, almost feminine.The only other thing I did was styling his dark locks into a profesional bed-hair, so that it stuck all around his head like always, but I secretly added one blue streak to one lock on the left side and sprinkled it in silver and blue glitter.It all matched his clothes perfectly.I picked tight dark blue skinny jeans for him, with a blue button down, black combat boots and lots of jewellery, silver and blue brancelets and few long necklaces.He used _familiar_ magic to get rid of his ears and tail for the night.

It took all I had not to jump his bones right there, when he stood up to inspect the damage in the body-length mirror on the wall.I could see the surprise in his eyes, when he realised, that I didn’t make him look nearly as flashy as I did with myself.My whole outfit was covered in glitter and sequins, my hair full of colourful streaks.

 „So?Didn’t I tell you I’d make you look fabulous?“I remarked and wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his shoulder, so that we both looked at each other in the mirror.He cleared his throat and blushed lightly.

 „Well, I guess it’s not that bad,“he said and I grinned triumphantly.

 „I’m glad.Now, let’s go.“

 

It was hard and seemingly imposible at first, but I managed to convince Alec to go to a very well known gay club with me.I wanted to take him to Pandemonium, but then I remembered Sebastian and decided that it’s too risky.He knew about me and that I lost Alec, but what would he do if he found out that my _familiar_ is alive? And what if he already figured out that out because of that fight?

 „Magnus, are you okay?“

 „Yeah, I’m fine, sorry.“

 „Maybe we shouldn’t go in there, what if you start feeling sick or something? Do you have a headache?“ he started and reached to touch my forehead.I wanted to laugh at how he waited for every opportunity to run.

 „I just thought about something, I’m perfectly okay, Alexander.We can go inside,“I smiled and chuckled at his disappointed expression.

 „Alec, I’ll be there with you, don’t worry.And if you want to go home, we can leave, okay?“I assured him and he nodded with a deep breath.

 „Yeah, okay.We can go.“

As soon as we entered, my senses were assaulted by music so loud, that the windows rattled and the beats could be felt through the floor.The lights were dimmed, the whole place looking misterious and sensual because of it.Also, there were hightened balconies, with dancing men clad in nothing but leather briefs or boxers.I felt Alec stiffen next to me and almost regreted dragging him here, but then he just pressed himself closer to me and his arm snaked around my waist.

 „You okay?“I yelled-asked, just to make sure.

 „I am.But aren’t they embarassed about showing their bodies like that?“Alec responded, motioning towards the dancers.I chuckled.

 „No hun, their getting paid for it.Let’s go get a drink,“I said.

 „Alright.“

We moved to the bar.Alec kept glancing towards the dancing floor with wide eyes and a deep blush on his face, that was  clearly visible even in the weak light.

 „What is it?“

 „Nothing, just…Don’t these things belong in the bedroom or at least some place private?“he got out, refering to few topless pairs that kept on grinding together as if they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other.Also, some of them were shamelessly putting their hands under the other’s remaining clothing.

 „Nobody judges anybody for anything in here, darling.Everyone can do whatever the hell they want.That’s what these clubs are for,“I explained and saw how he gluped heavily and then blushed.

 „What is it?“

He cleared his throat and tilted his head down.

 „Um…Do you…Um…expect u-us to do the same?“he stammered nervously.I reached a hand under his chin and lifted it, so that we saw eye to eye.

 „We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with, Alexander.“

 „Yeah, I know, it’s just…Do you want to?“he asked, that nervousness causing his voice to crack.

 „I’m happy with whatever you want.We can only sit at the bar and have few drinks if that’s what you’d like,“I assured him and saw the way his shoulders relaxed a bit, before he nodded.

We sat on two free stools at the counter and we ordered our drinks.Nothing too strong, I didn’t want to get Alec drunk and since I’ve had my fair share of hangovers in the last two centuries, I didn’t really fancy getting hammered again.

After a while of just drinking and talking, the song changed to something slower, with a sensual rhytm.My feet moved on their own accord and I stood up.

 „Wanna dance?“I asked Alec, knowing very well, that the chances he’ll say yes were next to non-existent, but I still wanted to give it a try.

Not sure if it was the buzz of that little bit of alcohol, or just the atmosphere, but it only took Alec one glance to the dance floor, where he made sure that no orgies were happening, before he took my outsteretched hand and allowed me to lead him right to the middle, with bright grin splitting my face in two.

I put his hands around me and suddenly felt a weak sense of déja-vu.

Alec was tense and nervous, that much was obvious form the way his palms started to get sweaty and his breath quickened.

 „Darling, calm down.Breathe.Just move with me.Remember how we danced back then, in the forest?“I whispered in his ear.

He only nodded.

 „Well, this is the same.We just don’t hold each other’s hands.Follow my lead, okay?“I urged.Another nod.

I took hold of his hips and started moving us.Alec caught on fast, like I knew he would, his arms now resting around my neck, our hips swinging from side to side to the beat of the music.

Soon, the song changed again, to something slightly faster, but dark, with highly arousing rhytm.The fact that I had a gorgeous boy pressed to my body didn’t do me any good in that case and it was getting really hot.

Suddenly, Alec stood up on his tip-toes and kissed me.I was surprised at first, but then I realised, that I wasn’t the only one affected by this place, so I just let go of my restrictions and returned the kiss, parting Alec’s lips with mine as I did so.It was long and wet and hot and I wanted more.

When we broke for air, we started moving again, more insistently against each other, and I noted the way other’s started moving around us.It was hungry, with almost animalistic urge and more then half the dancers were shirtless, some even with their pants unbuttoned.I also realised, that Alec didn’t care about any of that.

I was sporting a royal hard-on, when Alec changed our position.He turned around, with his back to me and started moving again, swinging his hips and brushing my crotch with his ass.I was mildly surprised how fast he’s gone from nervous and akward, to shameless and lustful.I didn’t think too hard about it though, instead I took hold of him once more and pressed him flush against me, smiling with satisfaction at his gasp.His head fell back aginst my shoulder and I gave a small thrust with my hips, just to hear him some more.

It was getting really heated after that, the friction between our bodies enough to bring pleasure, but not enough to actually get me off.

I turned Alec to face me again, grinding with him now, wanting to make him feel as good as I did, kissing him again and swallowing his gasps and moans.

I could feel his hardness through his pants and he was able to feel mine for sure, and I wanted more,no, I needed more.

 „I belive it’s time we go home, don’t you, darling?”I breathed in his ear.

 „I thought you’ll never ask,“he replied huskily.If I wasn’t so ridiculously turned on, that voice would do the trick.

We untangled ourselves from the crowd and almost ran outside, where we slipped into the darkness of the back alley and attacked each other’s mouths once more.I got so lost in the kiss, that I almost forgot that I need to open a portal.I unwillingly released Alec’s tongue and let go with a smack, almost laughing at the dissatisfied noise he made and started chanting.As soon as it was done, Alec took hold of my hand and practicaly dragged me through the blue light.

Once in the privacy of my loft, I turned us around, pressing Alec to the wall in the living room and throughtfully kissing his already bruised lips.

In the meantime, his hands found the buttons of my shirt and started undoing them.I didn’t have that kind of patience at that moment, so I just snapped my fingers and both ouf our shirts got banished to the bedroom.

We continued devouring each other, our hands caressing, gripping, pulling and grasping.I somehow ended up with my fly opened and Alec sliding to the ground in front of me.My eyes threatened to pop out of my head, when he gripped my pants and shoved them down, which was a feat itself, considering how incredibly tight they were.There wasn’t even any space for underwear and Alec blinked in surprise, when my completely hard dick sprung out.The cold air made me shiver with want.I didn’t have to wait long, Alec recovered from the shock quickly and without further ado took my length in his mouth.

I gasped loudly, my hands flying to his hair, the sensation making my knees weak.His tongue was circling my shaft and through my dazzed mind, I was asking myself, where the hell did he learn to give blowjobs like that when we did this only once.He couldn’t deep-throat me, but I felt that he was taking me as far as he could, sometimes pulling back so that only the tip stayed in his mouth.At those moments, he would press his tongue against the slit and lap at the precome there, causing me to moan and gasp.

I was starting to lose it then, my thoughts were getting incoherent, but I still had enough sense of mind to forcefully pull Alec off my dick.It left his warm cavern with a pop and he looked up at me with lust and confusion clouded eyes.

 „What’s the matter?Did I do something wrong?“he asked with raspy voice.I hooked my hands under his arms and helped him get up.

 „Nothing, sweetheart, you were amazing, but I didn’t want it to end this soon.Let’s move to the bedroom,“I said with a loving smile and kissed him slowly, tasting myself on his tongue.He blushed lightly and nodded.

 As soon as we got there, I attacked Alec’s pants and got rid of them quickly.Unlike me, he wore black boxers, so I pulled them down too.Then he stood in front of me completely bare, with only few necklaces dangling around his neck and those sparkly brancelets.I took them off of him one at a time, brushing his soft skin lightly, smirking when he shuddered.

After I finfished, Alec practicaly jumped me, making us both fall down on the bed.We moaned at the skin to skin contact, grinding our aroused bodies together.His cock was already dripping with precome and I moved to taste it.He almost screamed, when I took him whole in my mouth.Good, I want him to scream my name when I’m done with him.I slid my hands to the insides of his thighs and spread them, so that I could lie comfortably between them.

Alec was looking at me with half-lided gaze, his eyes black, with lust, only a thin ring of radiant blue visible.

I smiled gently at him and continued sucking him off, moving my hands to play with his balls.He was moaning loudly now, his head thrown back and eyes closed, as if he couldn’t keep them open anymore.

_It’s now or never._

I pulled my mouth off him for a second, to take hold oh him with my right hand, gathering the precome and saliva from the tip.Then I got back to sucking, but I slid my fingers down his balls, to his hole.When I touched him there, a shudder went through his body and his head shot up, to look what I’m doing.

 „Is this okay?“I asked softly, pulling back for a second, circling my finger around the puckered skin.He nodded and then sucked in a harsh breath when I pushed just the tip in.

I tapped to our bond, to make sure I wasn’t hurting him.The amount of lust and need he felt was overwhelming, rivaling my own.He wasn’t in pain, the sensation was just forgein to him.When I pushed in further, he moaned loudly, screwing his eyes shut in pleasure.

I knew that I’ll need something more then just saliva and his precome for what I was going to do, so I snapped a bottle of lube to my hand and pulled my finger out slowly.

Alec groaned at the sensation and gave me a tortured look.

 „Why did you stop?“he growled.I chuckled at how desperate and frustrated he sounded.

 „Don’t worry, darling, I’ve got you.Just relax and enjoy the ride,“I advised, squirted a generous amount of lube on my fingers and returned to his hole, only circling it at first, making the skin wet and slick.Then I pushed my finger back inside him, hearing the shuddering breath he let out.I started pumping in and out of him, circling the digit inside and massaging his hot and tight walls from inside.Every once in a while I’d add more lube, to make it as as easy as possible.Then I pushed in second finger.

I paused when the entrance tightened and Alec gasped loudly.

 „Am I hurting you, Alexander?“I asked.I didn’t feel any pain from him, but I wanted to be sure.

 „N-No.K-Keep going, please,“he choked out, his voice strained.

So I continued.I scissored my fingers inside him, opening him for me.When I felt that two were okay, I pulled them out and added a third.Thanks to the amount of lube I used, they went in and out easily.I started pumping them harder and faster, crooking them, searching-

 „M-Magnus!GOD!Oh my God, Mags!“Alec screamed, his back arching.I smiled for myself and pushed in again, brushing his prostate.

 „Ugh!Again, please, again!“he pleaded and who am I to deny him his pleasure?I kept on fucking him with my fingers, until he was reduced to incoherent, screaming mess.

 „Baby, I need to be inside you,“I panted out, the effort of holding back making my dick almost hurt.

 „Y-yes please,“he got out, breathing heavily, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead.I reached for the lube once more and coated my straining dick.Then I moved up, so that I sat between his legs and pulled him more towards me.I took hold oh his knees and pushed them more towards his chest, baring his ass to me, so that I had perfect view of his pink and losened hole.I placed my tip against it and leaned over his folded body, to kiss his lips chastely and brush black hair away from his face.

 „Ready?“I asked gently.He only nodded and closed his eyes.

 „Just relax,“I advised him and then slowly pushed my way inside.I moaned at how amazingly warm and wet and tight it felt, Alec’s walls squeezing around my cock.

Alec was breathing quickly, his hands now gripping my upper arms.

I continued pushing, stopping every inch or so to give Alec time to adjust.When I got about six inches inside, I stopped and pulled back a little.

Alec started moaning louder then ever.

I continued that moving pattern, with every push getting a little deeper and pulling back out.It took a while, but finally, with a strong thrust, I managed to my whole lenght inside, causing Alec to cry out.

 „Are you okay, Alec?Does it hurt?“I asked breathlessly.

 „N-No.Y-You’re just-ahh!-so-ah-b-big!“he stuttered, moaning hopelessly.

I started moving then, pulling out with only the tip inside, then sliding back the whole way.I couldn’t get enough of it, the delicious sounds he made, the way his walls always gripped me tight whenever I pulled back, as if begging me not to leave.It was all just too much.

 „Magnus!Please, h-harder!“Alec begged, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.They were tears of pleasure and I kissed them off, when they fell.

I started fucking him harder and faster then, my hips colliding with his ass roughly.All of a sudden Alec screamed loudly.I found his prostate again and made sure to push against it with every thrust.

I could feel Alec getting close by the way his insides contracted around me and sped up, feeling my release getting closer but wanting to bring Alec to the peak first.

 „M-Mags, I-I’m going t-to-,“he moaned out.

 „Me too, Alexander, me too.Just let go, come for me,“I urged, thrusting even harder, until he screamed in rapture and came in between us.The way his body squeezed me made me come just seconds after him and I released my come inside him.

We stayed that way for a while, just trying to catch our breath and coming down from our high.

When I finally felt like moving again, I gently pulled my cock out of Alec‘s ass, making him moan.I snapped the mess from our bodies away and draped the yellow comforter over our naked bodies.Alec snuggled to my side and rested his head on my chest.

 „Magnus?Do you think we have a chance to live like this?Just the two of us, without the Clave chasing us?“Alec asked softly, just as I was thinking he had fallen asleep.I thought for a while before slowly responding.

 „I don’t know, Alec.I hope so, but I’m afraid, that we’ll have to deal with them again, eventually.Maybe I’m wrong, who knows.But I don’t think that they’ll ever stop searching for us, if someone doesn’t do something about them.“

There was a quiet pause after my solemn words.

 „Whatever happens, we’ll stick together, right?“he said.

 „Yeah.We won’t allow anyone to separate us ever again,“I agreed.

 „I love you, Magnus.“

I smiled and nuzzled my head in his hair, noting that the spell wore off and his ears were visible again, so was his tail.

 „I love you too, darling.I’ll always love you.“

And with that said, we fell asleep, and I hoped, that there will be an infinity of nights like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo....I hope I did well with the smut.It's the first time I've ever written anything this graphic.If you liked it, let me know and I love reading commemts *hint hint*.Bye!


	14. Drowning in you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, don't worry, I'm not dead!  
> Those of you, who follow me on Tumblr know about my accident and I'm so sorry it took me this long to get back to writing, but I have a very good explanation.School is a bitch.Since I was absent for about two weeks, I had a shit load of stuff to catch up on and I was writting tests every day.Plus, my mental state isn't at it's best right now and being diagnosed with clinical depression certainly didn't help.So now I have to attend therapy and take medication.I'm dead tired most of the time, so please excuse me if this chapter isn't as good or as long as some of you maybe expected.This is the best I can do for now, though I hope to get better.  
> Sorry for this long rant.  
> Warning: this chapter contains terrible smut.

 „Magnus, you’re choking me,“I grunted out.Waking up with your whole body being buried under another person, with their limbs wrapped around you is not the most pleasant experience, especially when said person clings to you almost desperately.

I immediately knew that he’s having a nightmare, so I reached to him with my mind and found an image of an empty bedroom, the same one we were at the moment, except in his dream, I wasn’t there and Magnus was searching for me.His whole head was swimming with the feelings of anxiety, fear and pain.

 „It’s okay, Mags, I’m here, I’m here.Wake up, it’s just a dream,“I murmured into his ear, until he relaxed and loosened his hold on me.I took a very needed breath and gently flipped us over, so that we were laying on our sides, Magnus still close to me.I looked at his face and met his wide cat eyes, the gold-green almost swallowed by the black of his pupils.

 „Alec?“he breathed.

 „Yeah, I’m here.It’s okay,“I assured him and he sighed.

 „Sorry for waking you.Again.“

 „It’s alright Mags.You can’t control your dreams.Would you like to talk?“I offered, although I already knew what he dreamed about.

 „Nah.It was the same as always.I don’t want to think about it anymore,“he shook his head and snuggled closer to me.

 „Okay.Go back to sleep, love,“I mumbled and carefuly combed my fingers through his hair, getting rid of the knots, created by the hair gel.

 „Love?“he chuckled sleepily.I felt warmness in my cheeks.

 „It just slipped out.Do you mind it?“

 „No.It’s nice.Goodnight, darling,“Magnus sighed contently.His breathing evened out few seconds later.

I stayed up for few more minutes, just watching over my Master and making sure that he doesn’t have another nightmare.I couldn’t sense anything bad from him anymore, so I allowed myself to close my eyes and let my thoughts drift.

I still felt a ghost of Magnus’s emotions from the dream, like a remains of a storm.The fact that he suffers like this in his dreams left me feeling sad and uneasy.How can I help him through it?I already proved that I’m not going to leave him again, yet his subconsciousness apparently still doesn’t quite belive me.Is there even a way one can help with something like this?

I guess I’ll just have to make sure to always be there when Magnus wakes up, to assure him that I’m not going anywhere, until he really starts believing me.

Well, there’s a whole eternity for this.

********

 „-Yeah, right.No, it was really him.I know.I know, Camille!Don’t worry, I made sure of it.No.Of course.Geez, could you stop worrying for a second?I’m happy, okay?I’m really, really happy and you’re welcome to visit whenever you have time.Yes.And you should tell Mark about it as well, I haven’t seen him for some time-,“

 „Magnus?“I rasped sleepily and rubbed my eyes.The blinds on the window were closed, so guessing the time was impossible.

Magnus didn’t answer me.He was probably talking to someone on a phone, I only heard his voice.I caught a name, Camille.Is it that blonde woman who gave me Magnus’s address?

I sat up slowly and winced a bit, when I felt a dull pain in my bottom.I blushed furiously when I remembered what it is from.

Getting out of the warm bed was hard, but my stomach was growling from hunger, so I forced myself to throw the yellow comforter aside.

That was when I realised that I’m stark naked.I looked around the room for my clothes and found them thrown all around the floor.I pulled on my underwear, but hesitated with the blue pants I wore last night.They weren’t wery comfortable yesterday and I didn’t want to put them on, so I stayed only in my black boxers and decided that Magnus won’t mind if I borrow some of his clothes.I opened the door to his closet and only blinked at the riot of bright colours.When I saw it last night, I almost went blind from all the sparkling.Magnus really, really loves glitter.

After a while of searching, I managed to get my hands on a black T-shirt without any sequins or sparkles and it wasn’t even that tight.I took it as a miracle.Another one was that Magnus apparently owns even something as obnoxious as loose pants.Well, obnoxious for him.

I dressed up and exited the room on wobbly legs.It was really uncomfortable to walk, but I wasn’t angry and I most definitely didn’t regret having sex with Magnus.This discomfort was only a remainder of it, so I accepted it.

I found my warlock bouncing on his heels in front of the living room window.He held a sleek black phone to his ear and talked animately.

 „-No, we haven’t really talked about that.No.Okay,“he said and turned in my direction, his expressioun quickly changing from troubled to happy when he spotted me.

 „Hey Cam, I gotta go.I’ll call you later.Say hi to Mark for me, yeah?Right.Bye.“

 „Good morning,“I said with a smile.

 „Morning, darlin‘.Sleep well?“Magnus asked with a loving smile, put the phone down and reached for my waist, to pull me closer and press a light kiss to my lips.

 „Yes.How about you?“

 „Like a baby.Wanna have breakfast?“

My stomach growled at the mention of food and I blushed.

 „I’ll take that as a yes.C’mon, I have pancakes ready,“ he chuckled and lead me to the kitchen.There was a sweet smell in the air, one that made my mouth water and my stomach growl some more.There was a pile of delicious looking pancakes, with a bowl of chocolate chips and a bottle full of golden liquid.Honey?

 „Dig in!“Magnus encouraged and so I did.I watched him pour a generous amount of that golden liquid on his pancake and I couln’t contain my curiosity.

 „What is that?“I asked.

 „This?That’s maple syrup.Sorry, I forgot that you never tasted it before.Here, try it.It’s delicious,“he encouraged, so I did.It was really sweet, nutty, and there were other flavors that I couldn’t distinguish.It truly was delicious.

Magnus laughed at my blissed out expression, but I ignored him in favour of pouring more syrup on my pancake.

 „Who were you talking to before?“I asked casually with full mouth.

 „Camille Belcourt.She’s a good friend of mine, along with her boyfriend, Mark.She was asking if you found me,“ he answered.

 „Oh.She seemed to care a lot about you.Will you let me speak to her sometime?I need to thank her properly for leading me to you.“

 „Sure, though I already thanked her,“he said.I stopped chewing and raised my head.There was something off in his expression.

 „What is it?“I probed softly.He shook his head as if to clear it.

 „I told her about Sebastian and she thinks we should move.Just in case.“

I raised my eyebrows.

 „And what do you think?“

 „I think that if he knew where we are, he would have attacked already, maybe called the Clave.Yet it’s been more then a week and there’s nothing.The Clave would be here in less than a day if he reported it.I don’t know if moving is the smartest idea.We have wards around the whole building and there are traps all through and through the loft.It would take time to create a protection this strong around a new place and they could find us then.No, staying here is safest at the moment.What‘s your opinion?“he said with a thoughtful look.

 „I think you’re right.We should probably lay low for some time though.Just wait for the commotion to settle down.Then we should move,“I said.

 „Yeah,“Magnus agreed.

All my worries flew out of the window the moment he leaned over the table and reached to swipe his thumb over the left corner of my mouth.

 „You have a bit of syrup there.“There was a fond smile on his lips, that fell the moment he touched me.I saw his pupils dilate, that exact moment when his mood shifted from anxious and uncertain to hungry and lustful.

I wasn’t immune to his touch either, my cheeks felt hot and throat suddenly very dry.That look he was giving me was so heated, that I would have been melted to a puddle, if it wasn’t for the fact, that mine was almost just as strong.

Slowly, very slowly he stood up, not once turning his eyes away.I did the same, trying to surpres the exicited, yet slightly nervous twitching of my body.I couldn’t help it with the way his graceful, calculated movements were backing me towards the closest wall, a predator stalking it‘s prey.

I felt my back hit the solid surface and shuddered.Magnus was slinking closer and closer, until our noses were almost touching.His hungry gaze was locked on my lips now and I licked them unintentionally.

The temperature in the room rose rapidly.

One of Magnus’s hands reached under my chin and tilted it up, so that he could get to my mouth.Yet he didn’t kiss me, only brushed our lips together, no more then a fleeting touch that made my skin tingle.He continued this agonizingly sensual torture while holding my head in place, preventing me from kissing him properly.There was electricity building between us, so strong it was surprising there weren’t sparks flying.

I let out a startled gasp, when Magnus’s tongue darted out to run over my upper lip softly.I wasn’t sure how long I could hold on, the need to touch, kiss and devour was becoming too strong and judging by the hardness that was pressing against my hip, Magnus was very much the same, only he was at control here.It all depended on how fast I could make him lose it.

As soon as his tongue poked out to lick my bottom lip, I leaped forward and caught the sleek muscle in between my lips and sucked.Magnus moaned in delight and fiercely returned the kiss.

 „You’re - so - impatient,“ he mumbled in between kisses.

 „And you - are a tease,“ I retorted.I felt the chuckle rumble in his chest that was pressing almost painfuly against mine.

Soon the kissing wasn’t enough.I wanted that all consuming pleasure again, to drown in it, to become one with my Master once more, soreness be damned.

Magnus must have caught on my feelings, because he grasped my thighs in his hands and lifted me up.I locked my ankles behind his back and held on to his shoulders, my tail wrapping around his waist securely.We started grinding together, our clothed erections rubbing against each other.Suddenly Magnus pulled his mouth away with a slick _smack!_ and just looked at me for a minute.It gave me time to take in his flustered face, ruined spikes and kiss swollen and wet lips.Then he grinned mischievously.

 „How about taking a bath?“ he said.My eyebrows shot up.

 „Really Mags?Right _now_?“ I asked, not even bothering to hide my frustration.His grin only widened and he pushed few very… _interesting_ images through our bond.

 „Okay.“I blurted out, face beet red, but at the same time, aroused to no end.

He let me down and as soon as my feet touched the floor, I was dragged towards the bathroom.Somewhere along the way Magnus snapped his fingers and a rushing of water could be heard before we even opened the door.

There were still some remains of our last night’s preparations for partying, mainly glitter spilled in the sink and hair-dye set sat by the mirror, I didn’t really pay attention to that though, because Magnus started stripping me.

 „I love the way you look in my clothes, but they have to go,“ he said, practicaly tearing the shirt off of me.I unbuttoned his shirt and did the same to it.

It only took about a minute for the both of us to end up naked and kissing again.The bath tub was already filled with steaming water and there was a soft scent lingering in the air.I found the sources of it set on the white shelves lining the room.Scented candles?

We got into the tub and I sighed contently.The water felt amazing, but even better were Magnus’s hands on me.We seated ourselves, me between Magnus’s legs with my back leaning on his chest.He kept on kissing the side of my neck and his hands were running over my ribs and stomach, sliding lower and lower, until he took hold of my manhood and started stroking me leisurely, all the while placing open mouthed kisses to my shoulders and pulse point.He apparently took liking in that particular spot, because he kept his mouth there and started sucking and bitting lightly.

My head was spinning from the pleasure and I kept on moaning, gasping and groaning, to encourage him.

Suddenly, it wasn’t enough.I wanted more.

 „M-Magnus, _please_ ,“I sighed desperately, unable to tell him what I wanted.Thankfully, I didn’t have to, he understood.In an instant, the hand that wasn’t stroking me moved lower, between my ass cheeks.I let out a loud gasp when one finger intruded.I was definitely still a little sore and it became a little more uncomfortable when the second finger got in.Still, I kept on pressing against that hand, causing the fingers to plunge in deeper.I cried out when that special spot inside me was touched.

Magnus kept on rubbing it, causing me to almost lose it right then.

 „M-Mags, p-please, no more of- AH!-this!I-I-“I cried, but he didn’t listen, just pushed in a third finger.I couldn’t keep my voice in check, loud cries and moans were slipping from my mouth and my mind was hazy and clouded with intense pleasure.

 „Shhh,it’s okay baby.Let go, I got you.It’s okay.Come.“ he encouraged and continued his ministrations.I couldn’t think anymore, my body was writhing and spasming, searching for release.When it came, I couldn’t even scream, my throat closed off.All that came out was a choked sob.My vision went white and I couldn’t even feel my own body.

After a while of just floating in ecstasy, my senses were clearing out and I became aware of Magnus’s body plastered against mine and his soothing voice mumbling sweet nonsense in my ear.

I opened my weary eyes and blinked to chase away the black spots dancing in my vision.In a second, I realised how selfish I was being.Magnus took care of me and I left him for God-knows-how-long.

I turned my head slightly and caught his mouth with mine.He kissed me back eagerly and didn’t even notice, when I snaked my hand to his rock-hard member.He however jerked in surprise when I started stroking him, much like he did with me before.The water around us was splashing over the edge of the tub, but either of us paid it no mind, we were too occupied with each other to notice that the bathroom floor got flooded.

Magnus must have been closer to the edge than I thought, his moans were growing obscene with only few strokes of my hand.It made me wonder how I must have sounded and if Magnus has any neighbours that could have heard it.

 „S-Shit, I’m gonna-,“Magnus cursed and then he was coming.The prove of it got mixed in the water and he went completely slack, just a panting mess.

I turned around and patiently waited for him to come back down from his high, all the while kissing his neck, cheeks and collarbones lovingly.

 „W-We should get out.The water’s getting cold and it’s kinda gross,“he mumbled after a while.I nodded, but didn’t stop showering his body in gratefull kisses.

He slid his hands under my arms and dragged me up, until I was sitting comfortably on his lap and he could kiss me on the lips.There was none of the previous hunger, only tender, gentle love, the kisses like soft caress.It made a loud purr rumble in my chest and I jerked away in surprise.

Magnus was staring at me in shock and then he started laughing maniacally.I swatted his shoulder in embarrassment.This never happened to me before, at least not in my human/ _familiar_ form.My red face made him laugh even harder.It didn’t leave me cold and I soon started chuckling too.

Seeing Magnus this happy, relaxed and carefree was making my heart swell with love.I wanted to keep him like this, to always make him smile and laugh, to make up for the lost time, the pain and sadness.I simply wanted to be happy with him.

Saddly, that guy sitting on the clouds upstairs probably considered our pain insufficient, because our happy time together was, again, cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, please don't hate me.  
> If you want to rant about how mean I'm being, go ahead and leave a comment, I love reading them.  
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to get it done faster than this one.  
> Bye and thanks for reading!


	15. A Visit From Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks! SO here I am, with a brand new chapter. Admit it, you didn't think I'd make it. Anyway, you may not like this chap very much, I have conflicted feelings about it.BUT, on the bright side, I almost finished the next one and there's some drama and fluff, so you can look forward to it!  
> Also, I wanted to thank you all for your comments and kudos, you guys are the best.Love ya all!

_Things didn’t start getting bad immediately.No, we were quite happy for some time, six days to be precise.It seemed that we finally got our peace.Until…_

 

An obnoxious sound made me jump from the bed and take a defensive posture.I completely ignored the fact that I was naked and that the yellow comforter flew accros the room with the speed of my move.

As soon as I realised that it was only the bell, I slapped my ears to my head in a futile attempt to block the noise.

 „Magnus, why the hell does your door-bell sound like an army of shrieking children?!” I yelled and turned my head to look at the warlock.My jaw fell, when I saw that he was still asleep.

 „Are you kidding me?”I mumbled to myself incredulously and snapped my fingers to summom some clothes.With my private parts covered, I ran to the hall and pressed the speaker, thanking God that the noise stopped.

 „Yes?“I grumbled.It was only half past six, so I didn’t even try to keep the annoyance from my voice.I didn’t care, it was simply to early.My my, Magnus is a bad influence.

 „Excuse me, is Magnus home?“ a girl’s voice rasped.It sounded familiar, but I couldn’t place it.

 „He’s asleep,“I answered.

 „Oh.Well, could you wake him up?I’d like to talk to him, if that’s okay,“that girl said.

 „I didn’t catch your name,“ I said carefully.I wasn’t about to let a stranger into Magnus’s loft when he’s sleeping.

 „I’m his friend Tessa,“ the girl introduced herself and I stiffened.Oh.So that’s why it she sounded so familiar.

 „Come on up,“ I encouraged and pressed the button to open the door.As soon as I did that, I ran back to the bedroom and started shaking my Master awake.

 „Mags, come on, wake up, Tessa is here!“I yelled and he finally jerked up at that.

 „What?“he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

 „Tessa Gray is at the door, so put some clothes on.She’s going to freak out if she sees me alone,“I urged.He just snapped his fingers, like I did before and a sparkly purple bathing robe appeared on him.I rolled my eyes at him.

 „What?It’s too early to put on normal clothes.I’ll get those off of you as soon as we get alone again,“he smirked, but there was something in his eyes.Worry.I took his hand and squeezed it soothingly.

_„Why are you worried?“_ I asked telepathicaly, as we waited at the doorway for Tessa to make her way up the stairs.Magnus didn’t answer, he just looked at the small figure with barely hidden anxiety.

  _„Never mind,“_ I said when I saw her myself.This woman only barely resembled the bright, energic girl she once was.Her brown hair looked unkept and oily, cut short just under her ears.Her face was deathly pale, with bruises around her dull, dead eyes and the pursed white lips only added to it.Her cheekbones were protruding so much, that it was a miracle they didn’t cut through the skin.

The rest of her body wasn’t any better, with boney arms and legs, clothed only in a long black dress, that couldn’t hide the fact that I could count her ribs.

 „Holly shit, Tess, what happened to you?“Magnus swore and lead her inside, me trailing silently behind them.I wanted to say something too, but I was a little scared of her reaction to me, when she looked so broken and sick.Why does she look like that?

I sniffed the air carefully and frowned.She’s alone.Where’s Jem?And what’s that weir smell lingering around her?

 „We were attacked,“Tessa got out, after Magnus sat her on the sofa and conjured a steaming cup of hot chocolate for her.

There was a meow from under the sofa and Chairman poked his head out, probably curious about the new person in the room.He went back under, when nobody paid him any attention.

 „What?Who attacked you?“Magnus asked with his eyebrows drawn up.

 „The Clave.They found us,“she said.The tone of her voice was unerving.It sounded so…cold.Dead.

 „How could they have found you?!Your wards were even better than mine are!“Magnus exclaimed incredulously.

 „They must have seen us outside.I don’t know when or how.The important thing is, that they’ve taken Jem,“she said, still in that indifferent way.

The room stayed silent for few moments.There was a sickening unease in my gut, something telling me that this is bad, very, _very_ , bad. _Well duh, of course it’s bad._ But there was something else.Something not right.Something…

 „You mean-,“

 „Yes, I mean the same way you lost Alexander.They made him shed his _familiar_ form and show his soul, then took it.“

 „Wait.How do you know that?You were long gone when they did that to me.And how did you get away from them, when they took Jem?“I asked loudly, stepping forward and putting myself in her field of vision.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, as if to say something.Her surprise would be amusing to watch, if she looked the same way she used to, but when she looked like a corpse, it wasn’t funny.It was scary.

 „H-How?Why?Wha-,“she gasped.Her eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of their sockets.

 „It’s a long story, but this is really Alexander.It seems that the Clave made a mistake while they were transporting him,“ Magnus rushed to explain.

 „How could that be?The Clave doesn’t make mistakes!“Tessa almost yelled.

 „Everybody makes mistakes.The Clave isn’t any different.“I told her, a deep frown now marking my eyes. „Now, could you please tell me how you know about what happened to me and how you got away when they attacked you?“

She was shaking her head franaticaly now, mumbling something that sounded like _why why why why_.

 „Tess?“Magnus mumbled carefully and reached out for her, but she smacked his hand away and stood up, vibrating with something, that looked like a mix of rage, incredulousness and hatred.I quickly moved between them, my _familiar_ instincts screaming in alarm.

 „WHY YOU?!WHY DID YOU GET HIM BACK AND I DIDN‘T?!WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU, MAGNUS?!I HATE YOU!AND YOU TOO, ALEXANDER!“she shouted and there was a loud explosion, shaking the whole building and making the windows shatter.Then, many things happened at once.Tessa’s whole body flared up in bright flames that devoured her in an instant.The outburst of magic set off practicaly every trap that Magnus created over the years and random places in the loft seemed to shatter.There were pieces of furniture and walls flying everywhere and the fire was spreading rapidly.The whole place was getting filled with smoke and it was almost imposible to breathe.

Adrenalin was rushing through my whole body and made me temporarily imune to pain and allowed me to think clearly.

I checked on Magnus with my mind and cursed.He was uncouscious.I tore a piece of my shirt off and wraped it around his nose and mouth.

I mumbled a quick spell and located Chairman Meow.He was alive, only winded and a little burnt on the back, but the sofa apparently protected him from the worst damage.

Another explosion cracked the ceiling and a large piece fell only few feet from us, burrying us in debris, splinters and dust.I was coughing and gasping for air, but I managed to free us from most of it.

I started to get up and pulled Magnus’s limp form with me.Chairman must have sensed that we were getting out, because he jumped on my leg and clawed at it, until I scooped him up and set him on my shoulder, where he sinked his claws into my skin and kept meowling pitifully.

I tried to take at least a little breath, but even a sniff made me cough violently, so I tried to fight the pain in my lungs and started moving to the largest hole in the wall.Getting there wasn’t even remotely as easy as it sounds.I had get over the shattered furniture and there were holes in the floor too.

Finally I stood on the edge, with Magnus in my arms and a frightened cat shredding my collarbone, taking large gulps of cold, fresh air.It was a long way down, too long for jumping.Which left me with the only option.I changed forms quickly, banishing my ears and tail and letting giant feathered wings grow out of my back.I wasn’t sure how long I could fly with the black spots dancing across my vision or the light-headed feeling spreading through my body, but I was sure that even if I had to jump into a lake or something to keep myself awake, I will get my Master into safety.So I flapped my wings and flew.It wasn’t as smooth as I hoped.Chairman went berserk and kept yowling in fear while tearing my clothes and skin to ribbons and Magnus wasn’t waking up.I started pouring healing magic into him and sighed in relief when he stirred a bit.

I couldn’t even see where I was flying anymore.At first, I planned to get us to Catarina and the others, but fatigue was eating at me rapidly and it took all my power to just keep flapping my wings in a steady rhytm.

The sky was still dark, only brightening in the distance, where the sun will soon rise.I have to land before it does, or we’ll be seen by humans.Damn it.

What kind of _familiar_ am I?I felt that there was something weird about Tessa, but I didn’t do anything.If I didn’t stand up between her and Magnus, what could have happened?He could have been dead.I could have lost him again and it would have been my fault.

My heart constricted painfully and hot tears were welling in my eyes.I was so close to losing him again.So close…

I couldn’t fight it anymore.My muscles weren’t working right and Magnus‘s weight seemed ten times bigger.Breaths were coming out in short puffs and my lungs were screaming at me.Adrenaline was leaving my body and there were pains I didn’t even realise were there.I blinked few times and managed to make out the outlines of trees and then we were losing heigh.I knew that there’s no way we’ll land painlessly, so I just turned around, to make sure that Magnus fell down on me instead of under me and wrapped my wings around him securely.I closed my eyes.My mind shut down immediately and I felt the crash only vaguely, I was numb by then.

Darkness.Nothing but never ending darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?Was it bad?I didn't really want to destroy Magnus's loft, but it was necessary.Sorry to all Tessa lovers by the way, I didn't like her character in this story, but Tessa in The Infernal Devices was amazing.I gues that's all and you know what?If I get some nice feedback and comments, I may post the next chapter around Wednesday.There will be drama and fluff and another memory from Magnus and Alec's past, so you can look forward to it!  
> Until then!


	16. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos, I love you all guys so much! Here's the next chapter for you!

_Heat.Fire.Smoke.Pain.Yelling.No air.Can’t breathe.Help!Need to breathe.Please.Someone…_

_„MAGNUS!Where are you?!“_

_I’m here,here,HERE!Can’t talk, only cough.Damn, it hurts.Everything hurts.Legs burn.Can’t walk.Help me Alec…_

_„Thank God, there you are.Come on Mags, I’m getting you out of here!Hold on!“_

_We’re moving so fast I can’t make out anything, everything’s a blur.And then at least, at the very last there’s fresh air.I cough and choke, but I can breathe and that’s the best feeling there is.Well, second.The best is being so close to Alec that I can hear and feel his heart beating._

_He’s putting me down on the grass and there are voices all around us, but I pay them no attention, they’re not important at the moment.What’s important is the fact, that Alec is carefully observing my legs and it_ hurts. _I hiss and he stops immediately, looking guilty._

_„Sorry.But I need to heal it.Can you take it?“he asks and I only nod, feeling a little dizzy from all the smoke I breathed in._

_As soon as Alec’s magic touches my burned skin, I almost scream in pain, but before I can make a sound, the pain turns into a soothing coolness and I sigh in relief.It spreads into my whole body and calms my lungs and aching throat.I close my eyes in delight.There’s nothing better than the feel of Alec’s magic._

_„There.All done.How are you feeling?“he asks and I have to blink few times to focus on him._

_„Mhhh?“_

_A breathy chuckle tears itself from his chest and he shakes his head._

_„I asked how are you feeling?“Alec repeats._

_„Okay.Just a little light-headed,“I shrug._

_„Good.Because you’re helping me clean that mess up,“he says sternly and gets up._

_„What?“I ask and my eyes widen incredulously._

_„Magnus, did you seriously think, that after_ you _managed to set the house on fire,_ I _would be the one to clean it up?Please,“he says and offers me a hand.I‘m still a little perplexed and bewildered, but I take the outstretched hand and allow my familiar to pull me up to my newly healed legs._

_I give an exasperated sigh and saunter back to the house.Adults already extinguished the fire and got rid of the smoke and it doesn’t look as bad now, but there will still be many repairments needed._

_I’m stopped by Alec’s hand on my shoulder and his laughter._

_„Alexander?“_

_„O-Oh my God, Magnus, you actually belived me?Damn it, are you sure you’re okay?“he asks breathlessly._

_My eyebrows shoot up and I stop walking._

_„Wait, you were making fun of me?“I frown, because that‘s unheard of.Alec never makes fun of anything, in those four years that I know him, he’s never, NEVER, used sarcasm._

_There’s a sheepish smile on his lips now, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.They’re closed off._

_„You don’t think that I would send you back inside after all this, do you?The Elders said that we can stay in that cottage by the lake until they repair our house,“Alec says and gives me another smile that seems forced.I know that he knows I can see it, but I don’t comment on it and he does neither.I’ll ask as soon as we get somewhere private.Than I’ll get it out of him._

_One of the Adults comes to make sure I’m alright and then we’re free to go.We walk in silence, but I catch the way Alec’s eyes dart to me every few seconds, just to check how I’m walking.It warms me up to know that he’s so concerned for me.And in that moment, it occurs to me, that he actualy saved my life back there.I would have deffiniely suffocated, but he rushed in and carried me out, even though he was supposed to be away with his training group until tonight and train by the Grand river.How did he know I was in trouble?And how did he manage to get here in time?The river is about two hours distance from here, even if he rushed, he couldn’t have made it._

_I’m already opening my mouth to let the questions spill out, but he beats me to it._

_„Why did you do it?“he asks.I frown a little in confusion._

_„Do what?“_

_„You were practising that lighting spell, weren’t you?Even though you promised to wait until I returned,“he says in a tone, that makes me stop dead on my tracks.It isn’t scolding.Not even disapproving.No, there’s only sad resignation that makes my heart hurt._

_I hung my head in shame._

_„I know.I’m sorry,“I say with the most apologetic voice that I’m capable of and that I know he can’t resist.It doesn’t work now though, because he only snorts and walks faster and I only hear a silent „Whatever“._

_My eyebrows shoot up at that and I quicken my pace to catch up with him._

_„Alexander, wait!Could you please listen to me?“I request and reach to lay a hand on his shoulder, to stop him.As soon as I touch him, he spins around and his blazing eyes bury into mine with such intensity,that I take a step back in surprise.I’ve never seen Alec so angry before, in fact, the closest he’s ever come to being this intimidating was when he managed to defeat sixteen out of eighteen best fighters in the whole town, and he’s certainly never been this angry at_ me.

_„No, you listen to me.At least once, listen to what I have to say.You never think before you do reckless things.You just throw yourself head first and then expect someone to pull you out of trouble.If there always wasn’t somebody to save your ass, you would have been dead more times then I dare to count.Yet you never learn and do another stupid thing again,“Alec snaps.It‘s scary, listening to him talk, because his voice never, even once, wavers and he speaks with a cold calm, every word boring into my conscience and heart.Just to somehow soften him up, I say probably the stupidiest thing I could._

_„But I have you to always save me, right?“I smirk.That moment when Alec’s restraint breaks is almost hearable._

_„You could have been dead by now!DEAD!Do you know what that means, Magnus?It means that you could have been gone.This town could have lost an important family member and a dear friend.The world could have lost an incredible and powerful and magnificent warlock.And me?I could have lost the most important person in this whole galaxy and would have been damned to spend an enternity alone, thinking that I could have saved you.If I didn’t get this weird uneasy feeling in my gut that something’s not right, I’d have lost you!I could have came to late!The house could have exploded!There are so many possibilities, but none of them had to exist, if you just once listened to what I told you or if you kept your damn promises!I can’t always be there to save your ass when you decide to test your boundaries again, Magnus!I’m your familiar, not babysitter, I’m supposed to protect you from enemies and to give you strength, not to protect you from yourself!“Alec yells and there are tears welling in his eyes._

_I‘m left speechless, staring at him, with that sharp pain in my chest and I understand, that it’s not only mine, it’s Alec’s too.He was hiding his emotions from me until this very moment and I can feel his hurt now, that terror he felt when seeing the house burning and me inside…The love.Never ending amount of it._

_Before I even comprehend what’s my body doing, I’m taking those two steps separating us and throwing my arms around him, crushing him in a shaky embrace, just to hide my own tears._

_„I’m so sorry, Alexander.I’m so sorry.Please, please forgive me.Please.I promise I won’t do it again.I did it only because I wanted to impress you when you came back, so that you could be proud.I want you to be proud of me.Please, I’m sorry.“I plead, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.There’s a heartwrecking moment of silence, before I feel the loud sigh he let’s out._

_„How could I not?“ he mumbles and I start grinning broadely. „BUT-If you decide to try something suicidental again, at least wait for me so that I can get your sorry ass out of it again, okay?Not that I’m giving you permission to do stupid stuff again, just that if you do, take the necessary precaution and include your familiar in it.And just for the record, you don’t need to impress me, Mags.I’m proud of you, just the way you are and you don’t need to set buildings on fire to prove that to me,“my sweet familiar says and there’s that loveable smile on his lips now, I can feel it._

_„Thank you.I’m proud of you too, you know,I’m proud to have one of the strongest, sweetest and most carring familiars on the whole world.Thank you for saving me, by the way.I forgot to say that,“I tell him, still smiling so wide my cheeks feel like tearing apart._

_„You’re welcome, Mags.And now, let’s get to that cottage.I’m spent!“_

Waking up was weird.Like, really, really weird.I could feel chilly breeze on my skin, something was wrapped around my face and I could swear that there was grass under me.I opened my eyes, but it was almost the same as keeping them closed, because it was so dark I couldn‘t see anything.I closed them and tried again after a while.This time, I could make out the silhouets of trees around me.Why am I in a forest?There aren’t any forests in New York, unless you count Central Park as one.And why, for fuck’s sake am I in a bathrobe that smells like something burnt?!

When I tried to sit up, memories rushed back to me and I almost fell back down in shock.Oh fuck. Tessa tried to kill me.Wait, she tried to kill me and – Alec!Shit, where’s Alec?!

I hurriedly created a ball of bright light and sent it above my head and started franaticaly turning around.I didn’t search  long, there was a crumpled figure only few meters away.I ran there and practically fell to the ground next to Alec.

He was laying on his side, with his black wings wrapped around his body.Judging by the angle, he carried me and when we fell, he must have dropped me.Well that’s not worrying at all.

There was the scent of burnt flesh in the air and it was making me nauseous, that it must be Alec’s flesh, because I don’t have any burns on me.I gently took hold of the wing hiding his head and carefull unfolded it, then moved it, so I could turn Alec on his back.

As soon as I saw the state my familiar was in, I had to take a deep breath to steady my freaking out heartbeat.Damn it, it was bad.There were deep scratches on his face and brow, angry red and bleeding burns all over his torso and arms and his legs…He was barefoot, with splinters and glass sticking out of his feet.Then there was his left shoulder.It was completely shredded, as if an animal clawed and bit into his flesh agressively.With a start I realised, that it could have been Chairman Meow, if Alec managed to get him out.But this is no time to worry about my cat, Alec needs help.I raised my hands above his chest and sent healing energy inside, pushing it through his organs and limbs.When I got to his lungs, I started freaking out again, because they were practicaly nonfunctional and the short puffs of breath that got in and out were not enough to keep Alec alive for much longer.So I strenghtened the spell and treated them as best as I could.I was never a specialist in healing magic, so I couldn’t repair them completely, but at least his breathing didn’t sound so forced and painful anymore.

When that was taken care of, I moved to the burns.They were angry red and there were blody blisters, so I focused the magic to them and gradually, the blisters stopped bleeding.The skin was still red and probably sore, but I couldn’t do much more for it.I repeated the process on Alec’s shoulder and cursed that damned cat in my mind for doing this to him.There will be small scars all around his collarbone, but I doubt Alec will mind them.

The last part were the feet.I had to pull every piece of wood and glass out individualy and it kept bleeding freely.I had to snap forceps and some gauze to me, because only my hands simply wouldn’t do.I wasn’t afraid of infection, I made sure to mumble the right spell to prevent it, but my magic wasn’t inexhaustible and I was sure that I’ll need more of it tonight, at least to create wards and snap us something to sleep in, maybe a tent.Or move us into a hotel, but that would be impossible if Alec doesn’t wake up soon.Just appearing with him in my arms in a reception would look suspicious.

When I made sure that no alien objects were under his skin, I chanted, until the bleeding stopped and then wrapped the gauze around it tightly, to let it heal in peace.

Just as I was tying the knot, Alec stirred a little.

 „Alexander?Alec, can you hear me?“I asked softly, but my voice came out muffled from the fabric still wrapped over my mouth and nose.I tore it off and shuffled closer to his head, just in time to see how his eyelids fluttered and revealed hazy baby-blues.

 „M-Mags?Are you okay?“was the first thing he asked in a raspy voice, but then started coughing violently.I hurriedly supported his back and helped him sit up, while snapping a bottle of cold water into my hand.He took it gratefully and gulped almost the whole thing down.

 „Are you okay?“he asked again, as soon as he finished.I smiled fondly at him.That was just so _Alec_ , to care about me, even though he was the one who got hurt.

 „I’m fine, Alexander.You saved my life.Again,“I said.He smiled cheekily.

 „That’s what I’m here for, right?Thank you for healing me.“ he replied and then started to look around. „By the way, have you seen that damn cat?I think he jumped off when I fell, but I’m not sure.“

I shook my head and mumbled a tracking spell.As soon as it located Chairman, I went for him.Turned out that he was only few meters away, hiding in some bushes.

 „So what do we do now?“I asked when I flopped next to Alec with Chairman moewing in my arms.

 „Well, we need to find a safe place.At first I thought, that we could go to Cat and the rest, but didn’t really see where I was going, so here we are.I’m sorry about your apartment, it was really cosy and nice.Also, the rest of your things,“Alec said and fiddled with his hands.He was the picture of guilt, as if it was his fault that Tessa lost her marbles.

 „It wasn’t your fault.Who would have thought that something like _that_ could happen?“I shrugged and then hung my head in sadness.It was only then that I fully realised, that Tessa, my childhood friend, actually died and tried to kill both me and Alec.It was a painful realisation, especially when she came to me for comfort after losing her second _familiar._ Poor Jem.

  „What do you think caused Tessa to lose it?“I asked just to cut off that suffocating silence between us.

 „Well, she said that what they did to Jem was the same thing they did to me, right?“

I nodded wordlessly.

 „Then it means that they broke their bond first.Remember Alwin Jigby?“

I did.He was a warlock, who, like Tessa, had two _familiars_.Samuel and Renwick.They both died on a journey to Africa and saved Alwin’s life.Nobody really knows what happened to them back then, because Alwin went crazy.He walked around his house day night and called for his _familiars_ and spoke to himself.The pain of having both bonds severed drove him nuts.

 „Tessa also lost both Will and Jem.Even though it happened with bigger time gap, it still did.She had two big parts of her own soul ripped out.I think that when she saw me there, she snapped from grief and probably envy, because I somehow survived and came back, but she knew that Will won’t and neither will probably Jem,“Alec talked.There was a thoughtful frown on his face and I knew that it’s not just because of that.

  „There’s something else.What?“I probbed slowly.

He didn’t answer right away, but we had time, so I waited patiently.

 „I think she had something to do with the Clave,“he said deliberately.My eyebrows shot up.

 „Well of course she had something to do with them, they attacked her and Jem, remember?“

He gave me a pointed look, as if asking _You really think I’m that stupid?_ and sighed.

 „I mean something closer.“

 „Wait, wait, what do you mean by that?Like she was a spy or something?“I frowned in disbelief.Somehow imagining sweet, delicate Tessa Gray as a spy for the Clave looked more like a sick joke.

 „I don’t know about that, but I think they talked at least.I mean, where would she get that information about what they did to me, when there weren’t anyone else then the Devils and their witch?   They must have told her about it.Maybe they wanted to blackmail her into something.Presuming they had Jem as a hostage, they could have been after something else.I don’t see any other way how she could get away from them alive, because as soon as they got Jem, the could have killed Tessa too, she was, after all, vulnerable from the bond breaking.My guess is that they sent her to do something for them, in exchange for Jem.“

I was left speechless after that.Wow.Sometimes I forget that Alec is one of the most inteligent people I have ever met.

 „Wow,“was my briliant response.Then it occured to me. „You suspected something even before she attacked, am I right?“

Alec nodded slightly, with a guilty expression.

 „I wasn’t sure, but I sensed something weird around her, her magic was somehow tainted.At first, I thought that it was from the fight she told us about, but when she said that thing about me, I knew it probably wasn’t it.I didn’t think she would actually try to kill us.“

Suddenly, a very disturbing thought appeared in my mind and I was starting to feel a little queasy.

 „Alec, do you think that maybe it was her intention from the start?To kill us?“I choked out.

Alec didn’t respond for a while, just thought.I felt it through our bond, how hard he was going through everything he knew and also felt that moment when it clicked.

 „Not us.You,“he said with wide eyes. „She didn’t know that I was alive when she came, she didn’t even look at me once.I think the first time she noticed me was when I stood out and showed myself directly.That surprise on her face was genuine, not forced.Which means that if she really did make a deal with the Clave, they were the ones who sent her and she would have attacked you either way, maybe after you turned your back on her or something.And that must mean that the Clave knew where you were.It could have been Sebastian who told them, and since he never saw me, he couldn’t tell them I was with you.When I defended you, he must have belived I was some stranger who decided to help.Your wards would keep out anyone from the Clave or anyone you see as an enemy, so it was only natural to send someone you know and trust.There are only two things I don’t know.How they figured out you know Tessa and why did they chose you.“

Again, I found myself at loss of words.Alec must have interpreted as something bad, because he started stammering after that and there was that blush I haven’t seen for a long while.

 „O-Of course it could have been something else entirely and I’m just making stupid stuff up and-,“

 „Alexander, shut the Hell up.Don’t you dare try to make yourself look stupid.This was some briliant thinking you have there, you’re a genius.And it makes sense.I guess when Tess attacked, she didn’t think about all my traps.That specific one that set her on fire was supposed to work only on a person with killing intentions, so I didn’t expect it to be set off,“I said.

 „Still, we can’t really blame her for doing it.If those bloody Shadowhunters wanted her to kill you in exchange for her _familiar_ , I guess she didn‘t really have a choice.I know how she felt and if I ever had to chose between saving you and leaving you to die, I would do anything to save you,“Alec admitted.I smiled gently on him and pecked his brow once.

 „You already proved that.I’d do the same for you.“

We sat there a little longer, but it was getting later and later and there were bright stars scattered on the night sky.Also, I was feeling cold from the air, so I snapped some normal clothes to me and threw the bathrobe away with satisfaction.

 „What would you prefer, hotel or a tent?“I asked and crossed my fingers behind my back. _Please say hotel, please say hotel, please say-_

 „Would you mind finding a hotel?I don’t really want to sleep on the ground, my whole body hurts.Falling from twenty meters isn’t exactly an everyday occurrence and it’s deffinitely not pleasant,“ Alec grumbled and started getting up, but I didn’t let him.I sweeped him into my arms and chuckled at his surprised yelp.

 „Magnus, what are you doing?!“he yelled, but instead of answering, I kissed him deeply and spun around.He yelled and laughed at once and then spluttered in embarrassement, saying that he didn‘t and I was so glad to hear it, because it meant that whatever happens, Alec stays the same.The only constant in my life and I intended to keep it that way, even if it meant that we’d have to run from every Shadowhunter on the planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?How did you like it?Let me know!  
> I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow and I'll try to have it by Sunday, but if I don't, please don't hate me!


	17. Not An Update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is not an update!

I don't know how to start with this.But whatever.

First of all, I'm so so sorry. I know I said I'll start writing the new chapter last Friday, but my depression got so much worse that I couldn't even get out of bed, so writing romantic stuff was impossible. I'm struggling with therapy right now and thanks to my stupid suicide plan, there's a real chance I'll go to a mental hospital.Isn't it ironic? Anyway, why I'm writing this. Threre's a very very big possibility I won't be able to finish this fanfic. I’m in a very dark place right now and I can’t say when my sanity really snaps.

I don’t know why I’m writing this, maybe you don’t really care.The world won’t end with one more unfinished Malec fanfic, right?Aren’t I arrogant to think that any of my shit matters to you?

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me.Thank you for your kudos and comments. I always wanted to have readers who would appreciate my work.So, again, thank you. I love you all.


	18. Just a Moment of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm honestly surprised that I'm actually able to post a new chapter of this fic, I was losing hope. There was a loooong time, when I doubted my writing skills and when everything in my head was trying to convince me that it would be better to just stop writing all together. BUT, thankfully, my mental state is improving and I was able to get back on track with this work. I'm really unsure whether you'll like it or not, but I figured that I'll have to take that risk. SO I'd like to ask you to let me know what you think about this chapter and if you think I should continue. I kinda forgot where I itended to take this, so I'll be figuring it up as I go. Updates may come slower, but I definitely won't leave you waiting for months again.  
> I give you some shitty fluf, just a test if I still have it in me to create romantic moments.Also, my english grammar has worsened considerably, so there's probably more mistakes than in the previous chapters.  
> Enjoy!

 „Oh My God, did you see that look?!“

 „Magnus, that’s not funny! Let me down! I’m going to strangle you with this dress!“

 „Why on Earth would you do that?You look sooo beautiful! I should have made you wear these things sooner!“

  Alright, he’s so going to get it now. I used my strength to flip us around and pushed Magnus’s shoulders down. He fell on the king sized bed. Unfortunately I forgot about those awful glass high heels and ungracefuly fell down next to my guffawing Master.

  When I think about it, this is probably one of the most akward things that’s ever happened to me. When I told Magnus that we should find a hotel, I didn’t expect him to change my clothes to a long white wedding gown, his to a bright purple tuxedo and shock the receptionist to muteness. My face at the moment couldn’t get redder even if somebody splashed me with red paint.

  „I am going to kill you!“ I yelled and chased Magnus around the room. It was awfuly large, meant to accomodate a newly married couple. I had to kick of my shoes, not understanding how somebody can walk around in them.

 „It w-haha-was just a-chachacha-joke!“ that idiotic warlock laughed maniacaly and dashed around the living room. I couldn’t run properly in that damn dress, it kept getting under my feet and made me trip regulary. Finally though, I managed to tackle that dumbass to the floor and sat on him, so that he couldn’t get away. I gave him my most wicked smile and didn’t miss the nervous shiver running over Magnus’s body.

 „Well then, how should I punish you?Let’s see. You made me wear a dress. Glamoured me to look like a girl. Laughed at me. Pretended that we’re married, without proposing. I’d say those are pretty serious mistakes, don’t you think?“ I purred.

 „A-Alec, wait. I’m sorry! Just let me explain!“ Magnus defended and tried to wiggle from beneath me, but I tightened my hold on him.

 „I don’t really want to hear your explanation Magnus. There will be time for that later. No matter the reason, you still could have told me and we could have figured something out together.“

He was opening his mouth to try and reason with me some more, but I was done talking. I pinned his hands by his ears and used a little bit of magic to keep them there.

 I widened my eyes like a cat and pouted a little, the picture of innocence. I knew how powerless it made him.Then I striked.

 „OHMYGOD!!!!!“ Magnus squeaked and struggled to get away from my fingers, but I kept tickling him with everything I had.

 „AHAHAHA! A-Alec, s-guhuhahaha-stop it! Please!Ah!“

 „Hmmm…..You know what? No.“

 „UGU!!!!Hahaha! I can’t breathe! Jesus!“

 „Alright, alright. My name’s Alec though,“ I smirked and gave him a moment.

 „Alexander, just hear me out, please. I’m really sorry for the dress and everything, I won’t ever do it again, just please don’t torture me anymore,“ Magnus pleaded, out of breath and panting.

 Okay, I think he’s learned his lesson. I won’t let him go yet though.

 „Fine. Talk.“

 „We couldn’t just book a room looking the way we did, well I could, but your clothes were all burnt and dirty, and so I did the first thing that came to my mind. Also, I thought about making a cover for us. If the Clave searches for us, they’ll be looking for two men, not newly-weds on honeymoon,“Magnus hastily explained. I sighed.

 „You know that I could have changed my clothes too, right? And if you warned me beforehand, we could have thought up something less embarrassing. But I guess I can forgive you. Besides, I’m tired. And I’d like to take a shower,“ I said and released my hold on him.

 „Thank you.Well, I could help you with the showering part…“ Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. There definitely wasn’t a spark of exicitment at that gesture.None at all.

 „I suppose you could. If you help me out of this dress first.“

 Magnus was more than happy to oblige. Turns out that my underwear was intact, fortunatelly for him, otherwise I’d have to reconsider letting my Master go to the shower with me.

 In the end, we didn’t do anything aside from washing ourselves, the tiredness from the past days caught up with us.

 After creating wards as strong as we could manage in our present condition, bed seemed like the most amazing thing in the world.

 I changed into plain black boxer shorts and slid under the covers, Magnus joining in nothing but his birthday suit. He hugged me to his chest and I snuggled closer, curling my tail around his thigh.

 I started a little when a warm hand stroked my head tenderly, but then purred loudly when it scratched behind my ears. A soft chuckle reverberated under me and I blushed a little, but couldn’t hold in another purr.

 „You’re adorable,“ Magnus murmured and continued with the scratching.

 „Am not,“ I grumbled, but pressed against his hand.

 „Yes you are. And don’t argue with me, it’s true.“

 I sighed, but didn’t press it, knowing that Magnus won’t change his mind.

We were silent for a while and I thought that he fell asleep, but then he said something that made my chest feel warm and happy, but also little guilty.

 „I’m so glad to have you here with me Alec. You have no idea how much I love you. You kinda scared me back in that forest. I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to heal you.“

I looked up at him and kissed his warm, soft mouth, tapping into our bond and soothing his remaining worries.

 „It’s okay now Mags, you healed me. I’m alright and you are too. We’re safe for the moment, you can rest. Stop worrying. And just so that you know, I do have an idea how much you love me. I feel the same way,“ I told him and smiled gently. He returned the smile and leaned down to kiss me again, sneaking a finger under my chin and tilting my head up for a better angle. There was no rush, no lust behind those kisses, just exchange of love and warmth, a sweet assurance that the other is there, that there’s nothing to fear at the moment.

 After what felt like hours, we finally let go of each other’s lips and resumed our position, me with my head on Magnus’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 „Good nigh, Alexander,“ he whispered into my hair and planted a kiss there.

 „Good night, Magnus. Sweet dreams,“ I responded and took hold of his hand. He laced our fingers together and like that, we fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Please let me know!


	19. Sweet Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here you go. I really tried to make this chap longer than the previous one and I think this is long enough to keep you busy for the weekend, since I'll be having a sleepover party and won't be able to start writing next one until monday.  
> I hope you'll like it, there's smut, fluff and a person from the past will make an appearance! The end is slowly closing, so be prepared that there will be some angst in the chapters that are about to come. But don't worry, happy ending is a sure thing.   
> Enjoy!

 

   _„I do.“_

_The kiss was slow and warm, yet passionate. A promise of a bright future, happy days and nights full of love. I opened my eyes and stared into Magnus’s bright gold-green orbs, filling up my vision. He looked a bit different, as if there was light inside him, seeping through his caramel skin and making it glow. His face was make-up free and black crown of hair had no colorfull streaks in it. All in all, he looked gorgeous.The way he gazed at me was so full of warmth, that I felt like melting right there._

_There was a loud cheer from around us and suddenly arms flailed everywhere, trying to hug us and give their congratulations. I couldn’t belive what just happened. Did we really get married? It feels almost like a dre-_

_„Alec!“_

_I jumped in surprise at the shout._

_„I need your help, brother!“_

_Isabelle?!_

_„Izzy?Where are you?“I yelled back. Suddenly the scenery changed and Magnus’s hand slipped out of mine, his body disappearing like smoke._

_„Magnus!“ I shouted, but he was gone. Everything went dark, nothing around me or beneath me. Just darkness._

_„Alec.“_

_I turned around and drew in a startled breath._

_„Isabelle. Wha-_

_„What am I doing in your dream? Sorry for interrupting, it sure seemed like a very pleasant one. How’s Maggie?“ my sister asked, playing with a strand of her raven hair._

_„Magnus is doing okay, but Izzy, why are you here?“ I asked, my mind swimming with confusion._

_„I need your help, Alec. There’s something terrible going on, something none of us would have ever imagined. Every warlock on this planet is in mortal danger. Tha Clave, they found a way to destroy bonds between familiars and their Masters! But what’s worse, they also have someone, who can create a new bond, between a familiar and a Shadowhunter! We need to stop them!“ she told me urgently, making her way closer to me. I stared at her in horror. Familiars bonded to Shadowhunters? No way, that’s impossible! How could that be?_

_„But what can we do about it? There’s not nearly enough of us to attack the Clave! Moreover, even if there was a chance we could get enough warlocks and familiars, how many do you think would have the courage to rise up against Shadowhunters when they killed thousands of us and still keep searching for more victims?“_

_„I know. But we have to do something. They got Simon and Julie, Alec. I have to save them,“ she said, desperation and pain evident in her voice. Simon? They got him and his Master too?_

_„Are you safe, Izz? What about Lorethaine? Is she with you?“ I asked quickly, fear making my breathing speed up._

_„We’re on the run. Simon, he…he saved me Alec. If he wasn’t there, It would have been me who they took. We tried to fight them, but they threatened to kill Simon if Julie didn’t go with them and then they tried to get Rethie, so I took her and ran. We’ve been in hiding ever since. But we can’t keep running forever, they’ll catch us eventually. That’s why we need your help. Is it possible for us to meet somewhere? Join forces?“ There was so much hope in that question, that I couldn’t say no._

_„Of course, just tell me where and when, I’ll wake Magnus up and we’ll be there!“ I assured her._

_„The old Warlock city. You remember where it is, right?“_

_I stiffened._

_„You want to return to THAT place? Where everything went wrong? Why there? Why not somewhere else?“_

_„Because that’s the one place where the Clave won’t expect us to go!  No warlock or familiar set foot in there for more than two hundred years!“_

_„What makes you think that they’re not watching the whole place from distance? We could fall into the most obvious trap ever!“ I objected._

_„Alec, either you come or you don’t.We made up our minds. It’s the only place where we can figure out a way to fight those assholes.“_

_„Izzy…How can you be so sure we’ll find something there?“ I probbed gently, placing a hand on her tense shoulder._

_„There’s this legend. But I’m not going to tell you now. There’s not enough time. Be there tomorrow at midnight, by the Grand river, at that spot where we always trained. I have to go now. I hope we’ll see each other soon.“_

_„Alright, we’ll be there. And Izzy? Be careful, okay?“I told her and hugged her quickly. She pecked my cheek and patted my head._

_„Bye bye, little brother,“ she whispered with a tired smile._

_„I’m NOT your little brother! We’re twins!“ I corrected loudly, but she was already gone._

 „Alexander! Alec, wake up!“

I blinked in confusion, not recognizing my surroundings at first. Then Magnus’s face came into my view. His hair was tangled and there were worried lines on his forehead. He was holding me in his arms like a baby, left palm pressed to my cheek.

 „Mag-nus?“ I rasped.

His shoulders slumped in relief.

 „God, Alec, don’t scare me like that!“ he chided.

 „I’m sorry, did I wake you?“I asked and sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

 „You screamed my name in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you up, but you didn’t react. I even tried through our bond, but couldn’t reach you. What happened?“ Magnus asked, obviously still worried.

 „Isabelle payed me a visit,“ I explained and fell back down on my pillow, wishing for at least a few more hours of sleep.

 „Isabelle did? I thought that her and Simon with they’re Masters were enjoying their endless holiday on Hawaii? Why would she need to call you? She hasn’t let herself known for what, the whole time we’ve been apart?“

 „Yeah. She said that they’ve been attacked. Simon and Julie were taken by the Clave and Izzy and Rethie are on the run, pretty much like we are. They want to meet us tomorrow, at the old Warlock city. Before you say something, I told her that it’s probably a trap, but they’re still going. Aparently they think that there’s something in the city that could help us fight the Clave,“ I explained.

Magnus thought about it for a second, then frowned.

 „Fight the Clave? But how would we do that? We can’t defeat them alone and there’s not nearly enough of us to even try!“ he said, hands flailing wildly.

 „I told her the same thing. It didn’t make any difference. She’s deadly set on standing up to them, Mags. I don’t think anyone will be able to talk her out of it. The Clave can create bonds between familiars and Shadowhunters. If we don’t stop them from doing it, we’ll probably end up dead anyway,“ I said flatly and got up to put some clothes on.

 „So we’re going, huh?“ Magnus mumbled. There was something in his tone that made me stop on my tracks and turn arond to face him.

 „What’s wrong, Mags?“ I asked and went to sit next to him.

He hung his head and sighed.

 „I know that we need to go, but is it selfish of me that I don’t want to?“ he got out. I felt a surge of protectivness and wrapped my arms around his lean body, pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

 „It’s not selfish of you, Mags. I feel the same. I don’t want to go and fight them either. Risking you getting hurt makes me feel sick, but if we don’t do something, you’ll be hurt for sure. But Isabelle will be there, Mags. She’s my sister and I don’t want her to get hurt either. I swear on everything what I am to protect you, Master. You don’t have to be scared,“ I whispered and kissed the closest patch of skin I had acces to. Magnus sighed and returned the embrace.

 „I’m not afraid of getting hurt, Alexander. I’m afraid of loosing you again. Shadowhunters took you away from me once. I’d rather die than let them do it again. I promise to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen,“ he said and pressed a kiss to my temple. I smiled a little.

 „We’ll protect each other. There’s no way they’re beating us this time,“ I assured my Master and leaned back a little to kiss him directly on the lips. He responded eagerly and returned the kiss with ethusiasm.

 „When did you say we have to meet Izzy?“ he breathed in between kisses.

 „Tomorrow midnight,“ I answered and felt him grin. Oh, right. As if I didn’t already know where his mind was going.

 „Great. So I still have you whole for myself the next eighteen hours or so. I wonder what we could be doing to fill that long while?“ Magnus pretended to think. I internally rolled my eyes at his antics and decided to play dumb.

 „I don’t know… play chess maybe? Or watch TV? You could show me what’s so entertaining about it…“

 „Oh, trust me, there are much better activities than watching crappy TV. How about I we just stay in bed and I entertain you instead? Sounds good?“ he replied huskily and I involuntary shivered.

 „I-I don’t know. You’ll have to be more specific about that, I still find playing chess more exiciting.“

 „Is that so? Well, we’ll see about that when you scream in pleasure and beg me to fuck you so hard the bed breaks,“ Magnus smirked with a wicked glint in his cat eyes, black pupils already swallowing the gold-green colour.

 „Guess I won’t know until you do,“ I smirked with feigned confidence. I was pretty sure that yes, he’ll make me scream alright. That seemed to be a thing he’s already mastered.

 My responce was probably the invitation he waited for, because next thing I knew, he had me pinned to the bed and loomed over me, his eyes glowing in the dim light. With a flick of Magnus’s fingers, our clothes vanished, the sudden skin on skin contact had me sucking in a surprised breath.

 Then our mouths smashed together in a mess of tongues, teeth and saliva, yet none of us cared. There were tiny needy noises escaping me, but I couldn’t stop them and Magnus seemed to make it his mission to try and get me to make as many sounds as possible.

 „Still think that playing chess would be more fun?“ he whispered into my mouth when we broke for air. Words meant nothing to me at that moment, so I simply grabbed him by the neck and pulled his lips back to mine. He chuckled, but all humor left him when I rolled us over, so that I was the one on top and kissed my Master as if my life depended on it.

Our arousals were rubbing against each other and I couldn’t help but grind my hips down a little, creating an amazing friction that made us both groan in pleasure.

 „Alright, appetizer’s over. It’s time for the main course,“ Magnus growled and I ended up under him once more, but this time with my hands pinned down above my head with magic, just like I did to him when I tickled the breath out of him.

I shivered at the implications of this position. Magnus was planning to turn me into the same mess I did with him, just with different method. I didn’t mind though. On the contrary, I blinked at him with my most seductive look and licked my lips.

That seemed to rid the warlock of all traces of restraint and he pounced. In seconds there was a hot and mouth latching on my left nipple and strong hands spreading my thighs, exposing my bottom.

 „You look so gorgeous like this,“ Magnus said hoarsely and payed special attention to my other nipple. That only pulled a whimper out of me, I couldn’t find the strength to object to that statement.

 Cool and slick finger started probbing at my entrance. My initial reaction was tensing, but I reminded myself to relax.

 When the digit burried itself to the second knuckle, I moaned loudly and buckled up. Magnus found my prostate and started attacking it mercilessly, adding the second and third finger. By that time I was a stammering mess, beads of sweat sliding down my forehead and dampening my hair. Magnus wasn’t being that collected either, his breaths were coming in uneven pants as he worked me open, preparing me for what was to come. I couldn’t wait anymore, feeling like I would explode if he didn’t get inside me _right now._

 „M-Magnus, c-come on! P-please!“ I begged desperately, thrashing wildly, trying to simultaneously get away from his insistent fingers and pushing stronger against them.

That was the only encouragement he needed and suddenly the fingers were gone. I whined at the empty feeling, but soon I felt the press of Magnus’s hard arousal against my stretched out entrance and panted in anticipation.

 There was a flash of pain, but then it receded into a slight burn and pressure as my insides were being spread to accomodate the long thick member, entering me slowly, but steadily. I was panting harshly and moaning the whole time and Magnus wasn’t being quiet either.

 „Ready?“ he hissed and I nodded with my eyes closed, preparing for the ineviable pleasure that was about to come. The first thrust was gentle, but the next one had me screaming and arching my back.

 „Told you I’d make you scream,“ Magnus panted into my ear and stayed in that position, throwing my legs over his shoulders. I wanted to make a witty retort, but all air has been knocked out of my lungs at the change of angle. Everything felt so much tighter and Magnus a lot bigger like this, making me feel as if his member would come out of my throat.

 I couldn’t do anything but cry out in pleasure and try not to lose my mind. With my hands still firmly planted on the bed I had nothing to hold on to, nothing to save me from drowning in all those amazing feelings.

 „M-Magnus! AAAHHH! Oh GOD!“

 „Fuck, Alec, you feel so fucking - HNGH!- good!!“

My fingers were spasming and twtching with the need to touch that smooth caramel skin, but those invisible bonds restrained me from doing it. It frustrated me, but also that feeling of helplessness was strangely arousing. Knowing that Magnus could do anything he wanted with me made butterflies flutter in my stomach and a blush spread across my cheeks.

I yelled in delight when the head of Magnus’s arousal jabbed directly at my sweet spot. Tears were trickling down my cheeks and our bodies were slick with sweat. Magnus was panting harshly and moaning, swallowing my screams and cries.

Every thrust knocked me closer and closer to the edge, until I was teetering on the edge, waiting for Magnus to get there with me.

 „M-Magnus, I-I can’t ho-ld on any-m-ore!“ I cried out desperately.

 „Me t-too, let go baby, it’s o-kay,“ Magnus got out and just like that, I was coming between our bodies, thrashing wildly, unable to even scream. I vaguely felt hotness filling me up.

 There was a snap and my hands were free, imediately clutching at Magnus’s back. We just stayed in that position, Magnus above me, around me and inside me, enveloping my whole body in a heated embrace.

I don’t know how long we just breathed each other’s air, but after a while I shifted a little and whimpered slightly. Magnus took that as a clue to let go of me, but not for long, only to snap the mess from our bodies away and drape a blanket over us. I tiredly snuggled as close as I could and curled my tail around his waist.

 „I love you, darling,“ Magnus whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

 „I love you too, Mags,“ I mumbled and just like that, I was asleep. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Please comment and if you liked it, you can leave kudos! I love you guys! Until next time, bye! <3


End file.
